Traitorious Uchiha and the Kitsune Vessel
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Something had happened to Naruto, and because of it, he carries a child. He leaves for Konoha and joins that Akatsuki. Will it be as bad as he originally thought? ItaNaru onesided SasuNaru LeeSaku NejiGaa KibaHina ShinoKan ShikaTemari KakaIru MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm on a fucking Naruto fanfiction spree!!!!!!!!! I get more and more stories popping into my head that concern Naruto. I still haven't updated the story I had on the longest! I need 2 work on my other stories, but I just get more stories into my head! No wonder I mess up in my stories with this disaster area known as my unstable mind. I need sum1 2 talk 2. I should go back to DA and talk 2 Zane Lover. She keeps me sane long enough. I'm going to stop ranting now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking'

Naruto's POV

I can't stand it anymore. All the hate towards me. All the neglect. Being blamed for things I didn't do. Being called things I'm not. The names I could handle. After all, I've done so my entire life. But this? I can't handle this like I can handle the names. This was too much. All I want right now is for the pain to stop. For them to leave. The room was too dark for me to see who they were. They didn't speak, so I couldn't find out who they were by their voice. Tears streamed down my eyes as the pain grew. Was I really hated enough for someone to do this to me? I felt something fill me before the source of my pain had retreated. The one that was forced into my mouth had also left. I laid on the bed. Bruised and broken.

The sound of clothing rustling met my ears before the dark figures that had done such things to me had disappeared out my open window. I buried my face into the soft pillow, weeping harder like a pathetic weakling. I didn't care what I looked like right now. My appearance wasn't important. No one could see me. And if they could, I would wish that they couldn't. God, I was so weak and pathetic. I couldn't even fight against the invaders that were in my room. Eventually, my eyes couldn't open anymore. When I could, I was in front of the cell that held the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Hearing a faint growl, I looked up and met with Kyuubi's red orbs. I lowered my head again. Kyuubi wouldn't really care. If anything, he would just lecture me about being weak and start demanding why I didn't try to prevent those actions that were forced onto me. I was still bad at reading Kyuubi's growls. I didn't even realize he was worried about me until I felt one of his large fluffy tails wrap around me. He gently lifted me and pulled me into his cell, laying me between his front legs, close to his chest. He lowered his head a little, nuzzling me with the tip of his nose.

"_Kit_," he gently called out the nickname he gave me. I moved very little. I guess he wasn't going to react the way I first thought. His voice was soft and kind of comforting. "_Kit, look at me_." But I couldn't. I heard a heavy sigh from Kyuubi. "_Naruto, please look at me_." Him calling me by my real name was rare. Him saying please is even rarer. I lifted my head slowly to look at Kyuubi with my bloodshot eyes. I could tell he was really worried about me now. I could see it in his eyes. "_If I could have done something to prevent this, I would have done it. Believe me. But I couldn't_." So he wasn't going to call me weak and pathetic? "_They were stronger then you, and you tried to fight them off. But you can't fight everyone off just like that. It doesn't matter if you are stronger then an average human._"

"Then why couldn't I fight them off?" I asked the fox. My voice was raspy and nearly quiet enough for Kyuubi to not hear me.

"_I can't answer that in a way that would make you a little happier then you are right now. Naruto, what's done is done. An ability that demons don't have is being able to turn back time and right the wrongs that we don't want._" He raised his head. I didn't feel his wet nose touching my sides anymore. "_I'm sorry_."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"_Because_ _I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. And I broke that promise. I wasn't able to help you at all_."

He really was sorry. I could tell by the tone of his voice. It was sort of quiet. "Why did you make that promise to yourself?" I asked. I was a little curious.

"_I got a little attached to you. Why do you think I call you kit? Because I consider as my own_." I only thought it was because I was younger then he was. Way younger. And he liked to piss me off. Kyuubi was a little confusing sometimes. He nuzzled me again when I disappeared into my own strange world, snapping my back into the reality that was my mind at the moment. He sighed heavily before saying, "Talk to me when ever you want, kit."

"Okay, Kyuubi," I replied before I closed my eyes. When they opened again, I was still on my bed. No longer bruised thanks to Kyuubi healing me, but I was still broken. I sat up slowly, feeling the pain from that actions of last night. "I think I should skip out on training today," I mumbled to myself.

'_If you skipped out, then your sensei will want a good excuse,_' Kyuubi's voice echoed in my mind. '_That, and if you skip, you'll be a day weaker then your rival, Sasuke._'

"Okay. I'll see if I can actually survive today."

'_What does that mean, kit?_'

"I really don't think I'm in training condition." I collapsed back onto the bed once I had said what I said. I pulled the blankets over to me to cover my body and curled into a tight ball like a frightened fox. Kyuubi growled at me for using that as an example.

Normal POV

"Where's Naruto?!" a certain pink-haired ninja asked in a demanding tone. "Even Kakashi-sensei made it here before him! And you were two hours late!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the older ninja, who was just balancing on one foot, reading his little orange book. Kakashi just looked at Sakura with his visible eyes for a second before reading his book again. Sakura sighed heavily in annoyance.

"I'll go to his apartment and see what's taking him," the darker ninja stated as he stood. "I need something to do or I'll fall asleep."

"You know where Naruto lives, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I've been there before." With that, Sasuke disappeared in a blink of an eye. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he came to the blonde's apartment. He slipped through the hallway window and walked until he got to Naruto's door. He knocked on it a few times. "Hey, dobe," he called out. Rustling was heard. "Get up. Kakashi sensei is already at the training grounds. You're two and a half hours late." A small groan was all that was heard through the door. Sasuke, finally getting impatient, grabbed the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in, making his way to the blonde's bedroom where he saw a lump under the covers. "Hey, Naruto. Get up already."

"Go away, teme," Naruto's raspy and tired voice met the avenger's ears. "I don't feel like training today."

Sasuke, a little concerned but wasn't showing it, walked over to the bedside. Naruto was facing the wall, so the dark-haired teen wasn't able to see the look on his teammate's face. "Dobe, get up."

"Go away, teme," Naruto repeated. "I don't feel good."

"You're going let some kind of cold slow you down? And here I thought nothing could."

"Stop being a smartass and go away."

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, go away."

"How long are you going to be telling me to go away?"

"Until you do. Go away."

"Naruto, just get up!"

"No! Go away!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders with a tight grip, but loosened his grip when he heard a small, almost impossible to hear, whimper. He felt Naruto tense completely, even if all he was touching was the blonde's shoulder. He saw Naruto's hand grip tighter onto the sheets the covered him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Go away, teme," Naruto said once again, sounding a bit like a broken record. "I don't feel like training today. Just tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm not showing up today." Sasuke just stared at the blond locks that were in his direction. He knew something happened to Naruto, but the dobe wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. Sasuke closed his eyes. Hands in his pockets, he slipped out the window and ran to the training grounds. Once Sasuke was away, Naruto gave out a breath of relief. He was gad that Sasuke didn't notice the bit of blood that was uncovered by his sheets.

When Sasuke made it to Kakashi and Sakura, he had told them about what Naruto had said. "He didn't have any bite in his tone when he called me 'teme'," Sasuke stated. "I think something had happened to him."

"Well," Kakashi said. "I could go check up on him later. See how he's doing and if I can find anything wrong with him."

"Maybe we should get Hinata to take a look at him," Sakura suggested. "If there's anything wrong with him internally, then maybe she can find out what."

"I don't think Naruto wants anyone near him right now," Sasuke stated. "He was scared of something. He actually whimpered when I grabbed his shoulder, and I didn't even grab it tight enough to cause harm."

"I still think he should be looked at or something," Sakura said. "Maybe the Hokage could take a look at him. She is the best healer around. Even if no one can find anything wrong with him, she should."

"Then Sakura," Kakashi said, gaining the young kounichi's attention. "Would you please inform Tsunade. Sasuke, keep an eye on Naruto for a while. I need to talk to Iruka and let him know that something's going on with Naruto." The two younger ninjas nodded their heads before heading to where they were told to go. Kakashi just smiled under his mask. "Here I come, Dolphin-chan!"

Sasuke made back to the blonde's apartment, sitting outside the bedroom window and watched the bed. After no movement, Sasuke got a little curious and activated his Sharingan to see into the room a little better. Naruto wasn't in the bed. He slipped into the open window and listened for some sort of noise. Water. Running water. That sound had reached his ears. He went into the hallway and saw steam seeping from under a closed door. That answered Sasuke's question concerning where the dobe was. Sasuke went into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs there, waiting for the blond to finish his shower. Eventually, the sound of running water had slowed down until there was nothing but dripping sounds. The door to the bathroom opened to show a wet blond with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke sitting in one of his chairs. His eyes narrowed a little. "I thought I told you to go away," Naruto stated.

"Kakashi canceled training today," Sasuke replied. "I came here to let you know."

"Well now I know, so go away."

Sasuke stood up quickly and stomped over to Naruto. He grabbed his teammate by his shoulders, shoving the blond to a wall. Naruto looked at Sasuke with frightened eyes. He didn't know what the Uchiha was about to do. And he was still hurt from last night. He still hadn't completely recovered mentally. Physically, yes. Mentally? No. the memory was still fresh in his mind, and right now, he was afraid of anyone touching him. "What the hell is the matter with you, dobe?!" Sasuke nearly yelled. "You aren't one to just stay home when there's training! You always show up!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business!" Naruto snapped back. "Let me go, teme!" Naruto started to struggle against the Uchiha's grip, but Sasuke was holding on too hard. When the blond grabbed Sasuke's wrist and gripped them just as hard as Sasuke was gripping his shoulders, maybe a little harder, then Sasuke let go. "Why do you have to butt into everything?! What I do, whatever happens to me, it doesn't concern you! Anything that happens to me isn't any of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

"How?! Huh?! How is it your business?! I thought you only cared for yourself! I thought all you wanted was to rebuild your clan! I thought you only thought of your own business! Why does my business mean you can butt in?! Huh?! Answer me, teme!"

"Because I fucking love you, that's why!"

There was silence between the two. Naruto was shocked that Sasuke said what he said. Sasuke just stared at Naruto with a glare that showed he was serious. They both stood still, neither of them moving. Not until Naruto lowered his head. He breathing was soft and quiet, as if he was thinking about what Sasuke had said. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto quietly replied. "But I can't return those feelings for you." He turned around and started to walk towards his room. "Please leave, Sasuke." The avenger didn't move, but the demon vessel kept going to his room.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke whispered to himself before he disappeared.

Naruto made it to his room. He pulled out different kind of clothing that everyone was used to seeing him wear. A black fishnet shirt and a pair of black slacks that would probably cover his feet. Naruto didn't feel like wearing his normal bright and cheerful orange jumpsuit. He quickly dried himself off before putting the clothes on. He had already started washing the blood off his sheets. He sat on his bed, sighing heavily. 'Why would Sasuke even fall for me?' he asked himself. Kyuubi had heard what he said, and decided to reply.

'_Who knows, kit,_' was his response. '_But maybe now you have someone you can go to in your time of need._'

'I don't need to go see someone whenever something happens to me. It's probably an infatuation. He probably only likes me because of my strength, not for who I am. Besides, I know that deep down, he loathes me more then the villagers.'

Kyuubi had nothing to say to that.

'God! Why does my life have to be so fucking confusing?! Why must I suffer this way?! Why?!?!'

'_Because I am sealed within you,_' Kyuubi replied. '_They do not see you as you. They see you as me. Your friends are probably the only ones who don't know about me. I'm sorry, kit, that I ruined your life._'

'I don't blame you, Kyuubi,' Naruto replied. 'You are closer to me then anyone ever was.' He saw Kyuubi give a little fox smirk to him in his mind. Naruto stood up, no longer feeling any pains. He walked out of his apartment after he grabbed his apartment key and forehead protector.

**Me: okay, I'm ending it here. u must review or I shall never update and I will cry! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm crazy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews! I new a simple threat would work. It gets every1. u authors should try it! U get more reviews! Anyway, time 4 the next chapter! O, by the way, I heard that the Akatsuki leader's eyes were red. Is that true?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

_One Month Later_

The sound of retching echoed through the quiet apartment. It had been that way for Naruto for the past week or two. He had yet figured out what was wrong with him, and Kyuubi wasn't talking! All Naruto had been feeling lately was the urge to throw up every morning when he woke up or smelled food, eating strange things that disgusted everyone else, and he had been feeling light-headed and a little tipsy. Naruto flushed the toilet once he had emptied his stomach. He turned the sink in the bathroom on before wetting a cloth under the water. He ran the soaked rag over his face, washing away anything that was stuck to his skin.

He went into the living room, plopping down the couch next to the window. He stared out to the colorful sky. The sun was rising, and Naruto knew it from the beautiful colors that painted the sky. Sighing, Naruto decided that he would try to get some sort of answer from the fox demon about his health. 'Kyuubi?' Naruto called out into his mind. 'You awake?'

'_What's up, kit?_' came the normal response from the demon fox.

'What is wrong with me?' Kyuubi was silent. He could practically see Kyuubi shift in his cell when Naruto meditated so he could speak to the fox face-to-face. "Kyuubi! I deserve to know! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Do you even know?!"

"_Of course I know!_" Kyuubi growled back until he continued in a hushed tone. "_I didn't tell you before because I didn't know how you would react._" Kyuubi sighed heavily and loudly. "_Kit, I'm not sure how exactly to tell you this in a way that you won't freak out on me, but I guess I'll just have to be blunt with you._" He looked at Naruto in the eye to see if he had his vessel's attention. Once he saw that he did have Naruto undivided attention, Kyuubi continued. "_You are with child._"

There was a long pause before, "I'M WHAT?!?!?!?!" Naruto was glad that when he spoke to Kyuubi face-to-face, the outside world didn't hear anything he said. "How the fuck can I get pregnant?! I'm a guy! I can't get pregnant!"

"_Wrong,_" Kyuubi stated. "_You are human, but you have me, a fox demon, sealed inside of you. And all fox demons, males and females, can carry kits. Gender doesn't matter to a fox demon. We can all carry kits._"

"So, that night? That was when…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. He collapsed onto the floor in front of the cell. He shoulders shook as tears started to stream from his eyes.

"_Kit?_"

"I can't believe it. I just can't. Why me? Why me? Why?!"

Kyuubi sighed at the sight of the even more broken teen that he considered as his own kit. He slithered one of his tails through the bars of his cell before wrapping the fluffy tail around Naruto. He placed Naruto close to his fluffy chest, right next to his left arm. "_Kit? This is why I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid that this would be how you would react._"

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?"

"_If you are suggesting an abortion, no. The kit has already taken a form. It's too late for an abortion. I'm sorry._"

"I don't want it, Kyuubi! I don't want a child created like that!"

"_Kit, you have to deal with it. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is._"

Naruto wept into the red fur, clutching a handful in his tight grip. Kyuubi lowered his head, resting it next to the teen. Naruto had left Kyuubi's cell after the couple of hours that the fox had used to comfort the crying ninja. Naruto had returned to his bedroom and lied on the bed. He looked out to the bright sunny sky. He knew he was already late for training, but he didn't care. "Tonight," Naruto whispered out loud to himself. "I'm leaving Konoha. I can't stand it here anymore." He took out a kunai and forehead protector from his nightstand. He held the tip of the sharp weapon to the metal of the protector before slashing right through the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. "I'm a missing-nin now. No one really cares about me, so what's the point of staying here?" He tossed the forehead protector into the open drawer of his nightstand before lying on the bed. "I better rest up since I'll probably be traveling all night to get a fair distance away."

His eyes closed, surrounding him in darkness. He didn't want to talk to Kyuubi at the moment. All he wanted to do was rest and store as much energy as possible. When he woke, it was already midday and Naruto was starving. He got out of the bed and went into his kitchen. He quickly cooked the ramen that he wanted before he added a few other things such as spices and some uncooked salted pork along with a couple scoops of vanilla ice cream. Cravings when pregnant were weird and scary. Naruto, however, didn't seem to have a problem with what he was eating. Kyuubi was a little surprised that the kid practically had iron taste buds. 'Why you so silent, Kyuubi?' Naruto asked the stunned fox.

'_Look at what you are eating,_' cam Kyuubi's reply. '_You can stand that…how?_'

'I don't know. It doesn't taste that bad to me.'

'……_You are a strange kit._'

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders a little. Kyuubi's opinion didn't matter at the moment because all he could focus on was filling his stomach and then go out to buy some supplies, such as food. Once he finished his strange and very peculiar lunch, he grabbed his coat and went out to the marketplace. He noticed some of the glares that people were giving him, but ignored them all. He was used to those looks. Once he bought all needed supplies, he went back home and started to pack. He had finished quickly. He had lied on his bed, waiting for the right time to leave. Eventually, his sapphire orbs had closed and he drifted to sleep. Once they were open, it was already dark out. He looked at the clock, seeing that it was already midnight.

He grabbed something to eat before picking up his stuffed bag and leaped out the window. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he came to the gates. Not wanting to be caught, Naruto concentrated his chakra so he would walk up the wall, or run up it as fast as he could. Before he stood on top of the wall, he looked around to see if there was anyone around. There wasn't. He ran across the top before running back down the other side of the wall. He smirked and started to mumble something about Konoha needing better security. He ran at top speed into the woods. Leaping from branch to branch, sending out shadow clones every now and then to go in another direction in case his friends would try to come out and look for him and Kiba would try to track him by scent. He even sent shadows clones to keep going straight whenever he went another direction before he went back to the direction that he was originally going in. He wasn't as moronic as everyone believed.

Even when the sun rose, he kept going, only stopping long enough to eat something or to rest for about ten minutes before continuing on his way. Around noon, he finally stopped in a tree. Leaning against the trunk, he gave out a sigh. He was starting to get a little tired. Going through his bag, he pulled out something to eat and his scratched forehead protector. He tied it to his head while he was eating. A few minutes after he was done eating, his eyes closed before he drifted into his sleep. The last things he heard were a couple of familiar voices and some rustled clothing before he felt someone picking him up. He didn't have the energy to fight whoever it was off. One name met his ears before he drifted completely into sleep. 'Itachi?' he thought to himself.

_The Next Day: Midday_

Naruto's blue eyes slowly opened, looking around really confused. He was in a room, that much was obvious, but he was trying to remember how he got there. 'Oh yeah,' he thought to himself. 'I left Konoha and when I rested, I fell asleep. I heard Itachi's name. I thought it was my imagination, but I guess it wasn't. Kyuubi?'

'_Yeah, kit?_'

'Where are we? Like, do you even know?'

'_All I know about our location is that it's the Akatsuki hideout. Sorry, but that's all I know._'

"Hm," Naruto hummed a little before he got off of the bed that he was on. He went over to the window and looked out. He couldn't tell how long he was unconscious. He figured Kyuubi knew, though.

'_24 hours,_' Kyuubi stated before Naruto could even ask him.

"Damn. I've been asleep that long?"

"I see you're up, un," a voice from the doorway stated, making Naruto turn around quickly. At the doorway stood someone who looked like he could be related to Ino, blond hair tied up in a ponytail and stood tall and proud. His face gave away the fact that he liked to play games from time to time. "Been wondering when you would, un. Been knocked out for a full day, un. Thought you would never wake up, un."

"Do you have to say 'un' after every sentence?" Naruto asked, getting a little annoyed. "And who are you?"

"I just talk that way, un. And my name's Deidara, un."

"Stop saying 'un'!"

"Un," Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

"Now you're just saying it to get me pissed off, aren't you?"

"Un!"

"That's enough, Deidara," someone who sounded really familiar stated.

"But Itachi-san, I'm having fun, un."

From behind Deidara, Itachi had stepped into view. He looked at Deidara with his Sharingan eyes. "Leave."

Deidara sighed heavily. "Fine, un. I'll just go see if Sasori-danna wants to do anything, un." With that, Deidara turned and left.

Itachi had walked into the room, stepping closer to the blond Kyuubi vessel, who was gripping the windowsill tightly behind his back. "What are you doing outside Konoha, where you were safe?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't safe there," Naruto replied. "Not as much as I thought I was."

"I noticed your forehead protector. Tell me, does it mean that you have decided to become a missing nin? To betray your own village?"

"I've decided to join the Akatsuki," Naruto replied. "And I wouldn't call Konoha my village. I've had enough of that place! I want to become stronger, so I can take my revenge on the very place that had caused me more pain then anyone could imagine."

"Follow me," Itachi said before he turned and exited the room. Naruto, who wasn't being very hesitant, followed the older Uchiha. Naruto didn't see any other member of the Akatsuki as they walked down the hallway. Eventually, they came to a couple of large oak double-doors. "Leader-sama has told me to bring you to him once you had awakened," Itachi answered Naruto's unasked question. Itachi had opened the large doors before he and Naruto had entered the dark shadowed room. The only light source came from the candles that were spread around the room, close to the door. The light from the hallway only stretched halfway across the room before the door closed, exiling the light. "I have brought Kyuubi's vessel, Leader-sama. As you had asked."

The shadowed figure on the throne-like chair nodded his head. "You may leave, Itachi," the Akatsuki leader had said before Itachi bowed his head and left. Once he was out of the room and the door had closed again, the red eyes stared at Naruto's still figure. The blond was still from fear. He wasn't going to show that anytime soon. He was still to show that he means what he was going to say. "Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki. Why have you left Konoha of your own will without a team?"

"I have left Konoha, sir," Naruto replied, staring at the red eyes that were staring right back at him. "I wish to join the Akatsuki. I know you have been after many demon vessels, including myself and Sabaku No Gaara. With your permission, I wish to join this organization."

A smirk found its way to the leader's lips. "Very well," he said. "You shall be accompanied by Itachi until you learn everything you need to. He will be in charge of your training. Is that, in anyway, unclear?"

Naruto bowed. "No, sir."

"Good. Tell Itachi what I have told you."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"You may leave now." Naruto rose from his bow before he exited the room. The Akatsuki leader had shifted very little in his seat. "He is not as innocent as I thought he would be," the leader said to himself. "I wonder. What has Konoha done to him?"

Naruto had been searching all over for Itachi. He had no clue where he was going. "Damn teme could have at least waited for me," Naruto mumbled before he bumped into someone. He stepped back instead of fall on his behind and looked up, staring at someone wearing a mask that was a swirl of orange and black. "Um, hi. Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's okay," the masked one said. "Aren't you the Kyuubi vessel?"

"My name's Naruto, but yeah. Can you help me out? I need to find Itachi."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. And Itachi's in the dining hall. Follow me!"

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Tobi." The masked one had turned and started to walk away. Naruto followed him. On the way there, they just talked about random subject. Naruto had figured that he and Tobi would get along well. Tobi had opened a couple of doors that revealed the rest of the Akatsuki. Naruto didn't know all their names yet, but they did look familiar to him. The past didn't really matter since Naruto had joined them.

Seeing Itachi sitting next to the annoying blond that kept saying 'un' and a seat empty on the other side of him, Naruto had claimed the empty spot. Itachi had looked at the younger blond curiously. Naruto looked up at the older Uchiha before he said, "Leader-sama has allowed me to join. He says that I am to stay with you until I learned everything I need to know and that you are in charge of my training. Have any questions, talk to him about it."

"Only been conscious for a little while and he already has quite the tongue," the familiar shark-looking missing-nin stated.

"Shut it, Sharky," Naruto said. Tobi started to laugh at Naruto's nickname for the water-nin.

"Insults, huh? Better then the first time we met. You were so scared you couldn't even move."

"That because you looked like you were about to eat me!"

"The only one you have to worry about eating you is Zetsu," Itachi stated, pointing to the ninja that had something like a giant Venus Fly Trap on his head and half of his face, which was pretty much the only visible thing, was black and the other half was white. "Though he won't eat another teammate or any members of the Akatsuki. Also, don't respond to everything he says. He has a bit of 'split personality'."

"That would explain his face," Naruto mumbled before speaking clearly. "Who are the others?"

"You already know Deidara, and you came in with Tobi. You and Kisame have met and you were just introduced to Zetsu. The others are Hidan, the one with the white hair, Kakuzu, the masked one, and Sasori."

"Wise words of advise when it comes to Sasori-danna, un," Deidara said. "Don't run away with his arms because once he gets them back, you are going to regret it, un." Naruto gave the older blond a funny look, like Deidara was really crazy or something. "Sasori-danna's arms can come off, un."

"Stop saying 'un'," Naruto growled out.

"Un."

"Deidara," Sasori called out. "Knock it off."

"Yes, Sasori-danna, un!"

"Why does she call you 'danna'?" Naruto asked Sasori, who just shrugged in reply.

Deidara was glaring at Naruto with fury in his eyes. "I'm a man, un!"

"You look like a girl."

"So I'm a little feminine, un! I'm a man, un!"

"Whatever you say, girl. Whatever you say." Naruto rested his cheek on his palm, facing the opposite direction that Deidara was in, completely unaware to the artist who was making a clay bird. Deidara channeled a little of his chakra into the bird, making it fly over to the new Akatsuki member, before having it blow up in front of Naruto's face, causing the younger blond to fall back in surprise. He looked at the small specks of clay that were still falling before he fixed his gaze into a glare and looked at Deidara, who was holding back a laugh. When the demon vessel was about to jump the older blond, Itachi had stopped him before Naruto could do anything.

"Trying to attack him will only encourage him," Itachi had stated.

"Just like glaring at a Uchiha when they glare at you!" Tobi had said in a loud and happy voice. Itachi had sent the spiral-masked ninja the famous Uchiha glare. "And never give them a reason to glare at you!"

"Tobi, shut up!" Zetsu said in a demanding tone.

"Zetsu's the only one who can really control Tobi," Kisame stated. "The rest of us just can't handle the moron."

"I am no moron!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Shut up, Tobi!" Zetsu nearly yelled that out this time. Naruto just sat back a little. Hanging with the Akatsuki wasn't as bad as he thought., He figured that he was going to have fun here.

**Me: ok, done with this chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but it's all I could think of for now. Don't worry, I will try 2 update as soon as I can. So please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! I will luv u 4ever if u do!!!! Or at least, I'll b thankful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: again, thank u 4 the reviews! I luv u guys! And I'm glad u like the story. Now on with the story and ignore my complete randomness in case I start talking and can't shut up…like right now! Oh, and I don't know if Deidara says 'un' after every sentence, but he does in here because it annoys Naruto. And Deidara likes annoying Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

Week after week had passed as Naruto was trained by Itachi. Now, Naruto was about as strong as Itachi himself, though the older Uchiha would never admit it. When the weeks turned into months, Naruto had started to wear some baggy shirts. He was already starting to show. He had a small bump on his abdomen, but one day, he wouldn't be able to hide his swollen stomach when he's at least a couple more months along. He was just hoping to hide it for as long as he could. Him showing was not the only development that had happened. He and Tobi had gotten along just fine, playing pranks on Kisame before running away from the angry shark-man. Deidara and Naruto had started a little friendly enemy relationship. They got along from time to time, but they still had some arguments. If anything, they were starting to act like they were brothers. Zetsu was the only one onto Naruto's pregnancy, and eventually found out. Naruto had made the ninja promise not to tell anyone. Zetsu had eventually agreed. Naruto had been hanging around the plant-nin every now and then, but that was because Zetsu probably knew more about how to heal injuries and stuff like that then anyone, so he could do check-ups for Naruto. **(Yes, I'm making him the medic. Don't argue with me right now. That was all I could think of for him.)** Kisame was just the main target for Naruto and Tobi's pranks. Naruto hadn't hung around Sasori, Hidan, or Kakuzu enough to start any kind of bond with them.

But that wasn't all that was happening. Naruto had begun to develop feelings towards a certain Uchiha. Naruto didn't know why, but he really was starting to like Itachi a lot. He wasn't going to tell that to the very Uchiha who had murdered his entire clan, leaving no one but one alive. Naruto was often a little curious as to why Itachi couldn't kill his own brother, but he never asked. He asked the others if they knew, but all they did was shrug. They had no clue either. Naruto was almost tempted to go ask the leader if he knew, but Deidara had stopped him before Naruto even opened the doors. Apparently, no one was allowed to enter unless they were called. Then another thought came to mind. How did they know when they were being called? He found out one day when the Akatsuki leader had called for him and Itachi for a mission. It wasn't anything big. Go find Orochimaru and figure out what he was planning. A simple spying mission, but Naruto didn't argue. A simple mission was better then no mission at all and being left to lay around like a lazy bum. Besides, everyone had always given him the same three pieces of advice when it came to the leader. One: Always stare at him in the eyes so he knows that you're paying attention. Two: Always show respect around him. Bow when you enter and before you leave and always call him 'sama'. Three and most important: Never argue with the Leader. Tobi had done it once. Zetsu said that it took him a while to heal all the burns and wounds that Tobi had received from the Leader.

"So, any idea where Orochimaru's hide-out is?" Naruto asked the stoic Uchiha. Naruto had been there before. To get Sasuke. But there was still a chance that Orochimaru had left and hid somewhere else like any snake would once their home was invaded. Itachi gave a small nod. "How far away?"

"If we keep going, then we should be there by noon tomorrow," Itachi replied.

"And if we stop and rest?"

"Mid-afternoon tomorrow." He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. "Getting tired already?"

"No, just curious," Naruto replied. He knew that eventually, he would get tired and need to rest. But he didn't want Itachi thinking he was weak. Last thing Naruto wanted was to show weakness in front of an Uchiha, especially one that he liked a lot. Night had fallen upon the land. Itachi had said that they were halfway there about an hour ago, and it was midnight now. Naruto could feel his chakra levels growing lower with every leap since he was using some chakra to keep up and move fast. Eventually, he stopped on a branch. He placed his hand on the trunk, resting all his weight onto that one hand. Itachi stopped and turned around to look at Naruto. He could easily see beads of sweat forming on Naruto's brow and when Itachi used his Sharingan, he could see the Kyuubi vessel's chakra lowering.

"Need to rest?" Itachi asked quietly.

"As if," Naruto replied. "I'm just catching my breath."

"Stop lying," Itachi said. "I can see that you're tired. We'll rest here for tonight."

"I can keep going."

"If you do, you'll pass out."

"No I won't!"

"I'm not starting a childish argument with you. We're resting here, and that's final." Itachi had leapt down from the branch he was on before Naruto followed him. They didn't talk much. They started a fire and Itachi had left to get something to eat. He wasn't going to let Naruto go in case the blond passed out. He came back with a few fish, cook them, and they ate in silence.

As they sat in the silent darkness, Naruto decided to just ask Itachi the question that had been bugging him for a while. "Hey, Itachi? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Itachi cracked an eye open. "You're going to ask me anyway."

"Well, I was curious. You killed your entire clan. But why did you leave Sasuke alive?"

Itachi's eye had closed again. "I was testing my limits. Killing Sasuke would not benefit me in any way."

"Liar." Itachi, with both eyes opened, looked over to the smirking blond. "You forgot that I have Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside of me. That means a lot of side effects. I can smell a lie as fast as you can make one. Why not tell me the truth? No one is around to hear."

Itachi had looked at Naruto long and hard before he closed his eyes and started to speak. "Since you won't leave me alone until I do tell you, I guess I have no choice. I have cared for Sasuke ever since he was born. I had practically raised him. When he need comfort from our parents, and they turned him away, saying that Uchiha do not fear anything, he came to me. The clan favored me more then him, and that was starting to make me quite upset. Especially when they called him the 'weak-link in the chain'. I was the 'strong-link'. They often saw Sasuke as a figure that kept me from my training. They had even told me to kill him in his sleep. I have never done so, and they were angry with me. I killed them when I overheard them talking about me and my hesitation to killing my foolish little brother. They were about to take it into their own hands." Itachi had only talked this much around Naruto. He didn't know why, though.

"So you did it to protect Sasuke. Why did you tell him a lie?"

"So he would grow and become stronger. I knew for the crime I had committed, I would have to leave Konoha. I needed Sasuke to get strong so I wouldn't have to think about him getting harmed."

"So you are just an ordinary caring older brother. But one of these days, you're going to have to tell Sasuke the truth. Guy acts like the biggest emo in the world."

"Hn," Itachi's reply came. Naruto knew that the older Uchiha wasn't asleep, but he was done talking. With a sigh, Naruto had fallen asleep.

_The Next Week: In Konoha_

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet?!" voice yelled from the Hokage tower.

"Just as we had said, Hokage-sama" a calm voice stated. "There have been no traces of Naruto. We searched his apartment and the woods, but with no luck."

"Hyuuga's correct," Sasuke stated.

"Do you think the Akatsuki kidnapped him?" Hinata asked.

"Not a chance!" Kiba stated, wrapping an arm around the Hyuuga heiress's shoulders, pulling her closer to his body for comfort. "Even if the did, Naruto would have found a way out and would have come back here after a couple of weeks. He's somewhere. We just gotta find him."

"And hope he's alive," Sakura whispered to herself.

"Naruto is fine," Shikamaru stated. "He's too stubborn to just lay down a die. He's alive."

"Shikamaru's always right," Neji stated.

"Just find him and bring him back here!" Tsunade yelled out. The ninjas were all a little surprised at her constant outburst, but she did care for Naruto, so it was expected. With a bow, they all disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade grabbed her sake bottle with one hand while resting her head on the palm of her other. "Gaki, please let Shikamaru be right. Please be alive and well."

_At Akatsuki Headquarters_

"Tobi! Naruto!" Kisame's voice let out a fierce yell. Somewhere in the hide-out, Naruto and Tobi were hiding, trying to stifling their laughter at their new prank on Kisame. "Where the hell are you two hiding?!"

"What did you two do this time?" a still voice in front of them asked, causing them both to jump in surprise before they looked up. It was Sasori.

"Look at Kisame," Tobi said, still trying to hold back his laughing. Sasori looked at Tobi strangely before he peered out his door to see Kisame at the end of the hallway…half pink. Sasori just stared blankly before going back into his room and looked at the two pranksters. "We made a trap for him. He trips over a wire-"

"-And a bucket of pink paint falls on him!" Naruto finished for his partner is mischief.

"And if it didn't land on Kisame?" Sasori asked. "What if it landed on Itachi or Deidara or someone with an even worse attitude?"

"That's why we set it over his bedroom door!" Tobi and Naruto replied at the same time.

A knock on the door warned them of someone standing outside. Tobi and Naruto were in a fits of giggle, thinking that maybe it was Kisame and they couldn't wait to see what he looked like. "Hey, Sasori? Have you seen Naruto?" Zetsu's voice came through the door.

"He's in here," Sasori replied as he opened the door. "Hiding in the corner of my room with Tobi from Kisame."

"Yeah, I saw Kisame. Mind if you throw Naruto out for me?"

Sasori disappeared from the doorway for a minute before he dragged both Naruto and Tobi from his room and threw them out. "He didn't mean you have to throw us out literally!" Naruto argued. "Just have us leave the room!"

"Thanks," Zetsu said before he picked Naruto up. "Come on, Naruto."

"Check up?"

"Yep."

Naruto turned around to look at Tobi. "Find somewhere else to hide for a while. Don't try my room or yours. Kisame would look there first. I'll come find you later. Then we can play another prank on Kisame."

"Okay!" Tobi replied before he picked himself up and ran off down the hall.

"You both act like children," Zetsu's black half stated.

"Well Naruto is a child," Zetsu's white half responded. "Tobi…we just can't leave him alone for very long."

"I'm not a child," Naruto stated. "I'm a teenager. Sixteen years old here!"

"Child," Zetsu's black half replied.

"Shut up," the white half said.

"Make me."

"Now I see why no one can really stand it when you talk to yourself," Naruto stated. "Why don't you just talk to your other half in your head? That's what I do when I speak with Kyuubi."

"We tried it once," the white half replied.

"But then we started talking out loud," finished the black half.

"I give up!" Naruto stated, throwing his hands into the air. "You two are hopeless!"

"I'm only one person," Zetsu stated.

"With two personalities!"

Zetsu was quiet for a minute. "Good point." Zetsu opened a door and walked in, followed by Naruto. "Sit and take off you shirt."

"Can't I keep it on?" Zetsu gave the Kyuubi vessel a look that said 'no'. "Why not?"

"Because it would be easier and go by quicker if the shirt was off."

"All you do is look at my stomach."

"Why are you complaining about the shirt now and not the times before?"

"Because he is hiding something," Zetsu's black half stated.

"You need to shut up," Zetsu's white half spoke. "And you need to take off the shirt," he pointed to Naruto when he said his next sentence. Sighing, Naruto did what he was told and removed his baggy black shirt. Zetsu saw something on Naruto's stomach, and it wasn't the bump. "Is that the seal for the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto nodded. "And that's why you didn't want to take off your shirt?" Another nod. "Moron."

"Hey!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"To tell you the truth, I could care less about that mark. Looks like it's been screwed around with, anyway."

"Yeah. Ero-sannin messed around with it so I could get more chakra. He thought he was helping me control some of the fox's chakra. Then he threw me off a cliff and I kind of used more then I really needed. I summoned Gamabunta." Zetsu raised an eyebrow. "Ero-sannin was teaching me how to summon and he said that I needed to feel like I was about to die or something like that. I'm going to throw _him_ off a cliff one of these days."

"When was it first tampered with?"

"When I was learning how to walk on water. That was about three years ago. Maybe a little longer. I don't exactly remember the length of time." Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face like he was trying to remember. Zetsu ignored it. Once Naruto's check-up was over, he put the shirt back on before he ran out the door to go find his partner in crime and mischief, Tobi. He found him in the living room, hanging upside down from the ceiling. "How did you get up there?"

"Kisame threw me up here!" Tobi replied.

"Want down?"

"Yes! The blood is rushing to my head!" Channeling his chakra to his feet, Naruto walked up the wall and on the ceiling until he reached Tobi before he untied the Akatsuki member. Tobi fell, but landed on his feet. He looked up before saying, "Thanks!"

"No problem." Naruto jumped down from the ceiling. "Where's Kisame right now?"

"He thinks you're with Zetsu, but he went to go wash off the pink. He looked really funny half pink."

"Take a picture?"

"Deidara did. It's in his mental photo-album."

"Then we'll never get it or see it! Deidara will be the only one who can!"

"Let's talk to Dei-chan about that!"

"Good idea!" They ran down the halls, looking for Deidara's room. Eventually, they found it. They knocked on the door before the bird loving artist opened it.

"Un?" he asked.

"Tobi says you have a picture of the half pink Kisame."

"Un."

"Is it possible to get it from you?"

"Nope, un. It's in my mental photo-album, un. You can see it, just not get it, un. And that takes lots of concentration, un. Something I doubt you can accomplish, un."

"Stop saying 'un'."

"Un."

"Dei-chan!" Tobi spoke up. "Can we please see the picture?"

Deidara looked at the overly hyper Akatsuki members. Sighing, he nodded. "But you gotta come in here, un. Not stand in the halls, un." He stepped aside and allowed the two to enter his room, closing the door once they were both in. "Okay, in order to look at my mental album, you have to channel your chakra into your fingers, un. Then when I tell you, you put those fingers to my head and you'll be able to see the pictures I took, un."

"How many pictures do you have of the half pink Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"A few from different angles, un. He thought I was just circling him, un. It's fun to annoy Kisame!"

"You didn't say 'un'! And we agree on something for once!"

"Un!"

"He's starting to say it again," Tobi whispered into Naruto's ears.

"I know," Naruto nearly growled out.

"Just like it's fun to annoy you, un," Deidara said, pointing at Naruto.

"Can we see the picture now?" Tobi asked, hopping up and down like a five year old who had sugar cookies, chocolate, and a soda. Sighing, Deidara closed his eye. Naruto and Tobi started to concentrate their chakra to their fingers before Deidara gave a small nod, telling them that he found the pictures. They placed their fingers on his head and closed their eyes as well. The images just appeared in their minds. All three of them had to hold in their laughs when Deidara brought up the Kisame pictures. Nothing except for his eyes were seen under all the bright pink paint that covered him from head to stomach. That was as far as the paint could go down his body. When they finished going through all the half pink Kisame pictures, Deidara closed his mind and opened his eye. Tobi and Naruto opened theirs and removed their fingers. They all looked at each other before all three burst out laughing.

"How did you ever come up with that plan, un?" Deidara managed to say while he was still laughing.

"It was Naruto's idea," Tobi stated, still laughing.

"I did it to a villager at Konoha a few years back," Naruto admitted once he had his laughter at least a little under control. "Only it covered him head to toe." They all started to laugh harder when Naruto told them that.

"I am so glad that you joined the Akatsuki, Naruto," Tobi said, swinging his arm around Naruto's neck. "It's more fun then ever! And I have someone who understands me!"

"Now you're being dramatic."

"Tobi's always that way, un," Deidara stated. "Now out of my room before I blow something of yours off of you." Both Naruto and Tobi 'eep'ed before they ran out of Deidara's room.

**Me: there. We now have my reason y Itachi killed the Uchiha clan and a little humor. Now I have a challenge for you. Imagine Kisame covered halfway with pink paint. Got it? Funny rite? Okay, I'm done talking. R&R every1!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: okay, thanx again 4 all the reviews. I luv u guys! And I'm glad every1 like the story. I no I'm skipping around a lot, but I'll try to not do that so often later one, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

"Okay, Naruto. Tell me what is going on with you."

"Nothing's wrong."

"I'm not believing that."

"Believe it, Itachi!"

"Naruto," Itachi growled out. He was serious. Naruto had been having serious mood swings and had been eating strange things that made even Tobi cringe at the sight of any monstrous food Naruto had created. "What is going on with you?" Naruto didn't reply that time. Itachi looked over to Zetsu, who was in the room, but chose not to intervene. "I know you know what's going on with him. Tell me, Zetsu."

Zetsu pointed to the teenage blond, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "He made me promise not to tell anyone," Zetsu replied. "And so, I will keep my promise to him. Sorry, Itachi, but you won't hear a word from me. Either he tells you and everyone else, or everyone finds out in a while when they see what is going on with him."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was shifting behind the older Uchiha. The bump on his abdomen had grown a little. Pretty soon, everyone would see him mysteriously gaining pretty quick. Then they would find out eventually. Itachi turned around to look at the blond. "Naruto, what is he talking about?"

"Um, well, I really don't know how to say it," Naruto nervously replied.

"Just spit it out," Zetsu stated.

"Easy for you to say!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the cannibal. "You're not the one in my condition!"

"So there is something wrong with you," Itachi stated in a voice that said 'I knew it'.

Naruto looked into Itachi's blood red eyes before he lowered his head to advert the Uchiha's gaze. He was thinking about how the child could possibly ruin any chances of him being with Itachi, if there were any chances at all. Without either of the other two knowing, Zetsu had left the room that they were in. Naruto took a step back before he sat in the chair that was behind him. "It isn't easy to tell, Itachi," Naruto said.

"Just tell me," Itachi said. "Even if it's in hints, I can figure out what you're trying to say."

Naruto sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. "Well, you asked me before, about a week after I came here, why I really joined the Akatsuki and why I wanted revenge on Konoha. I never told you my reasons because I said that it wasn't any of your concern. About a month before I left Konoha, a couple of strangers came into my room. I couldn't see their faces because it was the middle of the night and there was no source of light anywhere. They did some things to me, Itachi. Forced themselves on me." Itachi had a look of disgust on his face. Naruto didn't know if it was directed at him, or if Itachi was disgusted that someone actually did that to him. "The day I left, Kyuubi had told me something concerning that night. He said that all fox demons, males and females, could carry children." Naruto didn't want to continue. The memory of that night started to refresh itself in his mind.

Itachi stood there, gluing the clues together. "So you are with child," Itachi stated, not asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Hn, no wonder Zetsu knew. He always seems to find things out. So you have been five months pregnant?"

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep it a secret for this long with only one of us finding out."

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha. "You're not disgusted by me?"

"Not by you. By the two who had done such things to you." Itachi had slowly stepped closer to Naruto, who didn't unlock his gaze from the red eyes of the Sharingan user. Itachi had kneeled down in front of the Kyuubi vessel, leveling their height. Itachi's fingers under the blonde's chin tilted Naruto's head back a little before Itachi had placed a soft kiss on the young ninja's lips. Naruto's eyes widened a little, shocked that Itachi had just kissed him. Was still kissing him! Naruto's eyes eventually closed slowly before he felt Itachi's tongue run over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. With a low moan, Naruto had allowed the Uchiha's entrance into his cavern. Naruto's arms unconsciously found their way to around Itachi's neck, wrapped loosely around it, pulling the Uchiha a little closer.

Their lips left one another when the missing-nins felt the need to breathe. Naruto was panting slightly. Itachi had practically sucked the air out of him. "Why did you do that?" he asked, a little curious.

"Because I wanted to," Itachi replied before he stood up. "Leader-sama may not know yet. You might want to inform him. You don't have to tell the others. I'll keep it a secret."

Naruto smiled at the older Uchiha. "Hey, how come you don't talk this much whenever the others are around?" Itachi just shrugged. Naruto's smile didn't disappear. He was happy that not only did Itachi talk more words to him then anyone else, but he also likes him back. That was improvement in Naruto's eyes. The blond stood. "I guess I should speak to him about it, huh? Do you think he will be able to put hints together like you did?"

"Leader-sama isn't stupid, Naruto. He'll figure it out."

Naruto nodded before he hugged the Uchiha. He needed a little comforting at the moment, and Itachi knew that. That was the one of the reasons why he didn't push the blond away. The main reason was because he liked the blond being this close to him, thought he would like it if it were closer. Itachi's arms wrapped around the blonde's body, holding him, a little closer. Naruto had buried his face into Itachi's clothing, breathing in the comforting scent of spices and forest. After a minute, Naruto had slipped out of the Uchiha's gentle grip before he smiled a small smile and walked out of the room and down the hallway to the Leader's room, leaving Itachi in the room alone. With a small sigh, Itachi had left the room to go train somewhere.

As he walked down the hall, the Kyuubi vessel was thinking about how the hell he was supposed to tell the Leader of the Akatsuki that he (Naruto) was pregnant. He was a little more worried about the leader's reaction to it. Naruto had stopped in front of the oak doors that lead to the Head of the Akatsuki's room. Before he even touched the doorknob, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Naruto!" Deidara yelled. "Did he call you, un?"

"No, but I need to speak with him about something," Naruto replied.

"About what, un?"

"It's personal, but I guess I'll have to tell everyone else eventually." Neither of them knew that the Akatsuki Leader could hear them through the doors. Didn't matter how think the doors were, Deidara and Naruto could be heard a mile away. "But I think I should tell Leader-sama about it first. Zetsu found out on his own and I told Itachi a little while ago."

"How did that go, un?"

"You make it sound like you know."

"I do, un."

Naruto stared at Deidara with wide eyes. "When did you find out? And how?"

"I have my ways, un. If you do it just right, you can get all kinds of information from Zetsu. Try no to hurt him, un. I threatened him with weed killer. He doesn't like that stuff. I think he's allergic to it or something, un."

"I'm going to spray him with weed killer!"

"Come on, Naruto. Zetsu told me because I was worried about you, un. And I wanted to know what was going on. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think you wanted someone else tell everyone else, un. We've all noticed something going on with you, and we were all worried about you. Even Sasori-danna and Kakuzu admitted that they were worried about you. Those two don't admit anything, un! They admit what they do, but that's it, un!"

"Deidara, calm down."

"Sorry, un."

"It's okay. I guess everyone has to find out today. It's either that, or they do what you did and torture Zetsu until he speaks. When did you find out?"

"About last week."

"I thought he was acting a little strange." Deidara gave Naruto a little look that said 'Zetsu's always strange'. "I meant stranger then normal."

"Oh." They paused when the doors they were standing next to opened a little. "I think he heard our conversation, un. I guess he's saying it's okay for you to enter."

"You think?!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. "He just opened the door!" Naruto looked at the cracked doors that lead to the dark room. He sighed heavily.

"Good luck, un," Deidara said before Naruto nodded at him and walked into the room. "I hope Leader-sama doesn't act too harsh." He turned and walked off.

Once inside the dark room, the door closed behind him. Like normal, only the candles were the source the little light that was in the room. Naruto stepped closer to the throne-like chair that the Leader sat in. He stood a few meters away from the chair and bowed to the Akatsuki leader. "Something you wish to speak to me about, Naruto?" the leader's voice asked calmly.

"If you do not wish to be disturbed, I can always come back another time, Leader-sama," Naruto replied.

"I'm not busy. Besides, I heard you speaking to Deidara outside the door. What is it that three Akatsuki members know that I don't?"

"The real reason why I left Konoha." Naruto's eyes met the leader's red ones. They held a little curiosity in them. "I did leave because I couldn't handle being three anymore. Me being the Kyuubi vessel had caused the villagers to hate and despise me. I have heard more wishes for my death when I was five more then any child should ever hear. They hated me because of the Kyuubi inside of me. But a month before I join the Akatsuki, they took it too far."

"They tried to kill you?"

"No, worse then that. I didn't see their faces, or hear their voices, but a couple of people had came into my room when I was asleep and did some things." Naruto didn't see, but the Akatsuki Leader's fist was clenched tight enough to the point where the nails that dug into his palm had cut his skin, causing it to bleed drop by drop. He didn't know Naruto had a really good sense of smell yet, so he wasn't aware that the scent of his blood had made the Kyuubi vessel tense up a little.

"Anything else? Something about a condition?"

"I don't think I'll be able to go on any mission for a while, sir." Red eyes were looking at Naruto curiously. "I am able to speak to Kyuubi in my mind, and he told me something the day I left. He told me that gender doesn't matter to a fox demon because all of them can carry children."

"I understand," the leader's soft and calm voice met Naruto's ears. "You are with child right now, am I right?" Naruto nodded. With a sigh, the leader looked at Naruto. "I was wondering what they had done to you to make you leave Konoha and join the Akatsuki. It was bothering me, really." He stood and walked over to Naruto. "I'm going to tell you something and show you who I really am. You must not tell the others. Understood, Naruto?" Naruto nodded before he felt a lot of chakra coming from the leader of the Akatsuki. The flames of the candles grew bigger, creating more light in the room until everything was seen clearly. Naruto's eyes grew wide when he saw the blond hair of the Akatsuki leader before blue eyes matched blue in a stare. A smirk was formed on the taller blonde's lips.

"You're The Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I am the Yondaime, Arashi."

"You were the one who sealed Kyuubi inside of me!"

"I had a reason. And it wasn't just to save the village. It was to save you."

Confusion had made Naruto's face its home. "What are you talking about?"

With a sigh, the Yondaime had started to speak. "I'm sure that Jiraiya had told you that you remind him of me, am I right?" When Naruto nodded, Arashi continued. "Think you can see why now? The similarities? Naruto, you are my child, my son." The confusion was washed away only to be replaced by shock. "When you were born, you had a weak heart. I already lost your mother when you were born, and I wasn't willing to lose you as well. The medics said that you would be lucky to live for a few weeks at most. I was thinking about how I could make sure that you kept living. Then, Kyuubi had attacked our village. I took him being there as my chance to make sure you lived. I found a loophole in the Sealing Jutsu, but I still had to pay a price. I wouldn't be able to return to Konoha. I told them to treat you like a hero, and hoped that they would respect my final wish. Apparently, they didn't." He turned to his son before pulling Naruto into a hug. "I am sorry for everything bit of pain that was directed at you because of me."

Naruto nuzzled his father's chest with a content smile on his face. "It's okay. Really." This was defiantly Naruto's day. He found out Itachi liked him back and he learned that his dad was alive and the Akatsuki leader. Could the day get any better? "So, do I get to call you 'dad' now?" Naruto looked up to stare at his father's face.

The former Yondaime looked at Naruto in the eyes before he laughed. He ruffled up a little bit of the blonde's hair before he replied, "Only when it's you and me. I don't want the others to know."

"Can I at least tell Itachi? Please?"

"You like Itachi, don't you?"

With shifty eyes, Naruto blushed lightly and replied, "Maybe a little."

"No, you can't tell Itachi."

"Oh, man!"

"Too bad, kiddo!"

'_Kit,_' Kyuubi corrected the Yondaime.

'He can't hear you,' Naruto pointed out.

'_I know. Just saying._'

"What's so funny?" Arashi asked his only son.

"Kyuubi was trying to correct you even though you can't hear him."

"Correct me?"

"He calls me 'Kit' and he wants it to stay that way."

"Well, you're my child, and I shall call you 'Kiddo'!" Naruto laughed with his father

'So this is what it's like having a dad?' Naruto thought to himself, making sure Kyuubi didn't hear him. 'I kind of like it.' "Can my child call you Grandpa?"

Yondaime looked at Naruto with a mocking serious face. "No," he replied blankly. Naruto did the puppy pout. "Only when no one else is around."

"You are a secretive bastard."

"Hey, I'm just that way." Arashi had ruffled up Naruto's hair a little more, making it look even more wild then it did before. "You better get back to Itachi now. He might be wondering how I reacted to your pregnancy." Naruto nodded before he ran to he door as the light of the candle dimmed. "By the way, Naruto. When the child is born, you might find out who did it. If you do, let me know. I would like to make sure everyone knows that it's not wise to mess around with my son."

"Yeah, I'll let you," Naruto replied with a smile before he ran out the door and down the halls, looking for the older Uchiha. He finally found the Sharingan user outside, sparring with Kisame while Deidara and Tobi watched. Tobi, glad to see his mischief making partner, jumped up from the ground and ran over to the Uzumaki child, gripping him in a hug.

"Um, Tobi knows, Naruto-kun," Deidara stated.

Naruto looked at Tobi. "How did you find out?"

"You talk a lot in your sleep," Tobi replied.

"What were you doing watching me sleep?"

"I was coming to wake you up so we could play a little middle of the night prank on Kisame or someone, but then I heard what you said in your sleep and I chose not to wake you."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Does Kisame know?" Tobi and Deidara both shook their heads 'no'. "Good. So, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan are the only ones who don't know. Knowing Hidan, he's going to go all religious on me about it. Has anyone ever told the guy he was annoying?" Deidara raised his hand a little. "Besides you?" Tobi raised his hand as well. "Okay then. Time the third person tells him!"

**Me: okay, how was that? Naruto learns the truth! And now, he has 2 tell every1 about his pregnancy. Don't worry. I'll try to make it as obvious as I can with the baby's other father. U no, the one who raped Naruto. Okay, well, can't think of anything else 2 say but R&R…o well! R&R every1!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews! Y does every1 like my Naruto stories more then the others? Hmmm, o well. Don't matter 2 me! I just want these stories out of my head so I can actually concentrate! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

Naruto laid on his bed, his arm draped over his swollen abdomen. He had told all the others that didn't know the same day he had told Itachi and his father. They actually took it kind of well. They were pretty relieved to know why Naruto was acting a little strange and didn't hate him one bit. For once, Naruto felt like he had real friends around him. True friends that wouldn't hate him nor reject him if they knew some of his secrets that he didn't want anyone to know. They didn't care about taking the Kyuubi out of Naruto anymore like they used to. Naruto was a friend and companion to them, and they were practically acting like they were all his older brothers even before they found out he was pregnant. Itachi was the only one who didn't treat Naruto as a younger brother. He treated him as something way better in Naruto's opinion.

The sound of the door opening snatched Naruto away from his thoughts, making him look to see who was invading his room. Itachi had stepped in. A small smile was plastered on Naruto's face as he stared at Itachi with admiring eyes. "Hey," Naruto said before Itachi sat down on the bed next to Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Itachi replied in his normal bored tone as he ran his hand through the blond locks until he trailed the tip of his fingers down the frame of Naruto's face. "I just thought I would come check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Naruto replied. "Kyuubi said it would be a better idea if I don't move around so much this month, since it's my ninth and final month. Meaning pretty soon, this little guy's going to stop kicking my insides." Itachi chuckled at Naruto's little joke. The blond had often complained that the kid was quite the kicker, even though it only moved and kicked at least once a day. That had Naruto worried at first, but a little talk with Kyuubi helped him settle down.

Itachi absentmindedly ran his hand over Naruto's swollen stomach. "Not long now, huh? I wonder if you'll be able to handle it."

Naruto's hand had softly grabbed his. "I can handle it," he said. "Besides, if I need help, I can always ask Kyuubi for some."

"I don't think Kyuubi's going to be helping much when you go into labor."

"You'll be surprised," Naruto stated, scooting a little closer to the wall. "Want to lie down with me?"

"Depends," Itachi replied, lowering himself a little until he was supporting himself on an elbow. "Are you going to kick me if I say something I shouldn't?"

"If you know you shouldn't say it, then I won't kick you." Itachi smirked at Naruto's smartass-ness. "Or at least you should. You know how I can act. You've dealt with me more then anyone else has."

"That's because I normally come and find you to make sure you haven't done anything stupid."

"Now what kind of stupid thing can I do?"

"Hurt yourself and the baby."

"Kyuubi would point it out if I was about to get hurt, Itachi. Besides, I've been extra careful since I was seven months."

"Doesn't matter. You're still a klutz."

"Shut up, Itachi, before I kick you."

"I thought you weren't supposed to move much."

"Doesn't stop me from kicking. And apparently," Naruto said with a small flinch. "It doesn't stop this kit from kicking either."

"At least he's just letting you know he's still alive in there." He was used to Naruto calling the child 'kit' for a while now since that's what the child was to Naruto. Everyone had gotten used to it.

"I guess that would be one way to look at it," Naruto said, laying his head on the fluffy feather pillow. Itachi didn't lay his head down, but he did give out a little sigh. He only did that around Naruto, and it wasn't usually for a good reason. "Okay, Mr. Anti-Social, what's with the sigh?"

Itachi looked at Naruto in the eyes before he ran his hands through his long thick black hair. His Sharingan eyes closed before Itachi sighed again. "Leader-sama is sending me, Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu on a mission. I really don't know how long it will take. Maybe a week at most." He opened his Sharingan eyes again to see Naruto's reaction. He was a little surprised to see Naruto glaring in the general direction that the Leader's room was, but it looked more like he was glaring at the wall behind him.

"When do you leave?" Naruto asked once he stopped glaring at the wall.

"Tomorrow morning," Itachi replied.

"But, 'Tachi," Naruto whined, calling the older Uchiha by the nickname that only he could call Itachi by. "You promised to be here when the baby's born. How can you be here is you're somewhere else?"

"Are you going through mood swings again?"

"A little, yes."

Itachi sighed again, but this time in annoyance. "I really wish there was something I could do about this mission, but I can't."

'But I bet I can,' Naruto thought to himself.

'_Kit,_' Kyuubi called in his head. '_One: no moving. You're going to need as much energy as you can get. Two: I think you're letting the whole "Child of the Akatsuki Leader" thing go to your head._'

'No I'm not,' Naruto replied. He stopped talking to Kyuubi when he heard a chuckle come from Itachi. "What's so funny?"

"Did you know you pouted when you talk to the Kyuubi No Kitsune?" Itachi asked the pregnant blond.

"You can just call him Kyuubi, and no. I didn't know that."

The Uchiha chuckled again before he looked at Naruto and spoke again. "It's late. You better get some sleep." He laid down next to Naruto, who just curled up, burying his face in Itachi's chest. Eventually, Naruto's breathing evened out, signaling that he was asleep. Itachi smirked, running a hand through the blond locks of hair on Naruto's head. With an arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, Itachi fell asleep.

_Morning_

Naruto's eyes slowly opened when he felt some heat hit his face. First thing he noticed was that Itachi wasn't in the bed with him. He probably already left for the mission already. The blond sighed before he heard a knock on his door. He gave a 'come in' before his dad stepped into the room. Naruto glared at him before burying his face into the pillows.

"Okay, your mother did this when she was pregnant with you," Arashi stated. "What did I do wrong this time?" Naruto just grumbled, or growled, Arashi couldn't figure it out. "Naruto, I've dealt with a pregnant person before. I know the way you are acting means I did something I really shouldn't have done."

"Itachi hasn't dealt with pregnant people and he knows when he's done something wrong before he even does anything," Naruto mumbled.

"Itachi dealt with his mother when she was pregnant with Sasuke," the Akatsuki Leader stated.

"He was five (I think) back then!"

"Still."

Naruto turned his head enough to glare at his dad. "What kind of mission did you send Itachi out on?"

"Assassination," Arashi replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "He enjoys them."

"An assassination that requires four Akatsuki members to go?"

"The target has bodyguards. Lots of them." Before he could even say his next sentence, Naruto threw a pillow at his face. He easily caught it. "Okay, you threw something at me. Let me guess, you're pissed off at me because I sent Itachi away. Am I right?"

"You got it."

Chuckling a little, the former Yondaime went over to Naruto's bed and sat down next to his son. "Knowing Itachi, he's going to get this over done quick."

"He said it might take a week," Naruto stated.

"Well, it probably would. But that's shorter then it would take if I sent someone else instead of Itachi. He's skilled, so don't worry about him getting hurt. I have never seen him come back here with an injury."

"That's not exactly why I'm mad at you."

"Fill me in, then."

"Nine months pregnant," Naruto growled out. "And you send Itachi away."

"So that's why."

"Yes! That's why! God, you're hopeless."

"Now you know where you got it." Inside of Naruto's mind, Kyuubi was roaring with laughter. He hated Naruto's father because he was the one who sealed him inside of a newborn. But now, he likes that guy because he helps torment his kit.

"I am going to allow my child to call you grandpa when the others are around," Naruto said with a giggle in his tone. His father gave a mocking stern look before he started to laugh out loud. Naruto joined in with him. "I mean it! And I'll call you dad whenever I want! I don't care if you try to get me to shut up! Everyone shall know your identity!"

"Okay, okay, Naruto," the older blond said, still trying to control his laughter. "I'll make it up to you. How about I don't send Itachi on any mission for five months? Sound good to you?"

"Yeah, but I'm curious. Why five months?"

"Because those months are going to be hell for you and you're going to need some help. And I know the way you two feel about one another! You have all the fun with him you want whenever you kid is asleep or something. But then again, there will be a lot of miniature Uchiha's running around."

Naruto froze for a second, staring at his dad with wide eyes. "Dad! How can you even think about that?!" The former Hokage shrugged. Naruto hit his father in the back of the head, which just made him laugh a little.

_Five Days Later: Nighttime_

His breathing was harsh, coming out in pants before he clenched his teeth in pain. He gave out a slight yell as he threw his head back. He already placed a Silencing Jutsu on the room, so he didn't have to worry about waking anyone. His yell grew louder with each one, with each pain that he felt. He gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hand, causing them to rip as his grip got tighter and tighter. With one final yell, the pain subsided as the cry of a newborn was heard. Naruto collapsed on his bed, too tired to move, but he couldn't just leave the baby where he was. He was a little surprised that he actually had enough chakra and energy to create a shadow clone to get his child. The clone Naruto got the baby, placing it in front of the real one, before it disappeared in a poof of smoke. He looked down at the newborn, who was still crying. A small smile made its way to Naruto's lips before he held the baby close to him and fell asleep once the baby fell silent.

_Two days later_

Itachi was in a rush. He wanted to get back to Naruto and check up on him to make sure he was alright. He already saw Deidara earlier. All he did was give Itachi a smile like he knew something that Itachi didn't, and that annoyed him. A lot of questions were running through his head. Like was Naruto alright? Did something happen? Was the baby born while he was away? It had to mean something good since Deidara was smiling, not frowning, so he exiled the questions of Naruto being hurt away from his mind. When he reached Naruto's door, he heard soft cooing with a small gurgling noise that sounded more like something was trying to giggle or laugh. He opened the door slowly to see Naruto on the bed with a child laying in front of him. Naruto looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Itachi there.

"Hey!" Naruto said with the smile still on his face. "Welcome back!" Itachi came in, closing the door behind him, and walked over to Naruto. His eyes landed on the baby in front of the blond. His blue eyes rivaled Naruto's, but it still blended in with his hair. It started silver at the top, but once it was half way down to the ends of each strand of hair, it started darkening to blond. Itachi knelt down next to the bed, still staring at the newborn. He reached over and started to stroke the soft hair of the baby, who was just looking up at him with his wide blue eyes. The baby raised his hands and grabbed onto Itachi's fingers. Naruto started to giggle a little when he saw the small smile on Itachi's face. "His name's Kyosuke," Naruto stated.

"Kyosuke," Itachi repeated. "Hm, good name for him. When was he born?"

"A couple nights ago. You should have seen everyone's faces when they came in here to check on me the day after. First there was Tobi and as soon as he saw little Kyosuke here, he ran and got the others. Took me a while to get Deidara away. Guy has maternal instincts or he really wants a kid himself. He kept calling himself 'Uncle Dei' whenever he spoke third person to Kyosuke. He was starting to scare everyone else. Tobi wanted to be overprotective way older cousin. Hidan and Zetsu were settled for the uncle part."

"Sounds like I missed more then I thought," Itachi replied with a chuckle. "Leader-sama hasn't come in to see?"

"No, he came. Also, I convinced him to let everyone know who he really was, but he said he would do that when you and the others came back since he doesn't like to repeat himself. I'm going to tell you a little secret first. When you see what he looks like, you are going to notice a lot of similarities between me and him." Itachi gave Naruto a curious look. "You'll see what I mean later."

Itachi just sighed before he shook his head a little. "So let me guess, you're going to let the kid grow up calling you 'Mom', aren't you."

"Yeah," Naruto replied. He looked at Itachi with a little hope in his eyes. Itachi was curious as to why. "Do you want to be 'Dad'?"

Itachi's eyes were a little wide for a second before he smirked a little. He pulled Naruto close to him before he kissed the blond fully on the lips. When they broke apart, Itachi replied, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Naruto smiled before he kissed Itachi again.

"Thanks," he said.

Itachi just smirked. "I take it as your way of saying that you're going to keep him?"

"I decided to keep him a really long time ago," Naruto replied.

**Me: okay, ending it here. The baby's born, Itachi and Naruto r finally getting together, everyone's going 2 find out that Naruto's dad is their leader (which should scare them a little), but! What complications could happen, hmmm???????? R&R if u ever want 2 find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: ok, we're going 2 skip ahead a few years. Itachi and Naruto r together, u will soon find out how much, and they have 2 kids. Now, time for the fun 2 start! Kyosuke has one hell of a mouth! Ok, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

_Eight Years Later_

Kyosuke's POV

Shut up. You two are annoying. Why did I come here with you two? Oh yeah. To escape Uncle Kisame. Sigh, oh well. Better being with my annoying siblings then suffer the wrath of Uncle Kisame. I chuckled when I thought of the prank I pulled on him. Shark fin soup was a dreaded dish for Uncle Kisame, and I made it, fed it to him, and then told him what it was when he was done eating. Seriously. Shouldn't he at least know what the dish he hates the most taste like if he doesn't want to eat it? I looked down from my perch to look at my little brother and sister. Itanane was the second oldest out of us three, she was the middle child. She looked a lot like mom, except her bangs were black and she had dad's eyes. Now Naruchi, he looked like an exact copy of dad. He had the lines under his eyes and everything! He even out his hair in a ponytail like dad. Naruchi was the youngest, but not for long.

I wasn't the smartest kid around, and I defiantly wasn't the dumbest. I never really noticed a similarity between me and dad, so when I asked mom about it, I was told the truth. I don't care if Itachi isn't my real dad. I love him like he was. He raised me and trained me for battle. He was my dad, and I don't care what anyone says. Gramps always said not to let what anyone tells me get to me anyway. And I should at least warn people of my strength. It's great being part fox. Stronger then a normal human and faster, too. My siblings and I are all part fox. Barely any, but we still had some fox demon in us.

I looked to the woods when I heard something move. Apparently, my runts of siblings didn't notice since Itanane was still talking to Naruchi about different herbs and plants. Knowing my brother, who acted like my mom, he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy playing with the clay bird Uncle Dei gave him when he was two years old. I usually wonder how Uncle Dei manages to keep his chakra in that thing for this long without making it blow up. "Now what are a couple of children as young as you two doing out here?" I heard someone asked my siblings. I wasn't surprised when they didn't notice me. Sure, I had silver hair and all, but I was concealed within the leaves of the tree.

Naruchi, who was naturally shy, turned around after stuffing his clay bird into his shirt and once he saw who was there, he hid behind Itanane, who usually acted like dad. Weird how someone who looks like mom can act like dad and it's the opposite for my brother. "Who are you?" Itanane asked the strangers. I didn't see them clearly, but I could tell what their hair color was and how many of them were there. There might be more then I can see, though. One had silver hair, sort of like mine, but it didn't have any blond in it. Another had pink hair. Shiver. I can't stand pink. Not unless I'm using it for a prank. About three black hair and a few had brown hair. The last one I could see had red hair. Man, I never thought I would see someone who needed a brush as much as my mom did. And there were few people who needed one. Wait! There's others! I could tell they're girls, and they both had blonde hair. Not as blond as mom's but hey! Mom looks like he got his hair from the damn sun.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake," the guy with the silver hair replied. Wait a minute! Is he getting closer to my little brother and sister?!

Normal POV

"Hey!" a voice from one of the trees yelled out. "Mind getting away from my siblings?!" A child, about eight years old, with silver-blond hair leapt down from the trees. His eyes were fixed into a glare while he was looking at the intruders. "I don't like it one bit."

"Okay, so there are three of you here," Kakashi said. Kyosuke looked around at the others, finally able to see their faces. "What are you three doing out here by yourselves?"

"None of your damn business," Kyosuke replied, not bothering to make eye contact since he was studying the others. "What are you doing around here with so many friends? Huh?" Kyosuke finally made eye contact with the silver-haired ninja.

"Well, we've been looking for someone for the past few years, and the leader of our village said that there were some rumors about the one we're looking for being around here."

"Who the hell are you all?"

"I think you should be a little more respectful, brat," Sasuke stated.

"Make me, asshole!"

"Kyosuke," Itanane said, grabbing her brother's arm. "Mom and Dad said no picking fights with strangers if you don't know their strength."

"Then spill it," Kyosuke said, looking at his younger brother.

"The adults are the strongest," Naruchi stated. "That red-head has a lot of power, too. The rest of them have very high chakra levels."

"How can you tell?" Neji asked. As far as he knew, only the Hyuuga clan could tell the chakra levels of other people.

"None of your damn business, blind man," Kyosuke snapped.

"I'm not blind."

"Sure as hell look like it!"

"I've just about had enough of this runt," Gaara stated, sand sipping out of his gourd. Kyosuke went into an automatic fighting stance with kunais in one hand and shurikens in another. "Like a child like you can even hope to defeat me."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Kyosuke stated. "You'll be in for one hell of a surprise." Neji stretched his arm out in front of Gaara, who was just looking at him with blank eyes.

"Don't start a fight, Gaara," Neji said. "We're here to look for Naruto, not pick fights with children."

"What the hell do you want with mom?" Kyosuke asked, making everyone look at him strangely.

"Mom?" everyone asked, clearly surprised. Even Gaara and Sasuke showed that they were shocked.

"Yeah," Kyosuke said slowly, like he was talking to a retard. "Our mother's name is Naruto. What do you want with him?"

"A guy can't get pregnant," Sakura stated. She was a medic-nin. She knew this was a fact.

"Mommy can," Naruchi stated. "Because mommy is a fox, like us."

"Naruchi," Itanane said.

"You're telling too much," Kyosuke finished for his sister. He looked into the eye of the one in front of him, Kakashi. "Why are you looking for our mom? You gonna answer anytime soon, asshole?"

"You really shouldn't be talking like that," Kakashi said. "It's isn't nice."

"So? You're face might as well not be nice since you're hiding it from everyone." He smirked when he saw Kakashi glaring at him. "Just like the rest of you. None of you look like you came from a great village. As a matter fact, where the hell were you all raised? The wilderness?"

"Apparently, you were," Kiba growled out. His dog, Akamaru, who was the size of a wolf, growled in agreement.

"Nope," Kyosuke said with a smirk, proud that he managed to punch another person's buttons. "I was raised by my parents. You look like you weren't with hair like that. It's known as a comb! You can get one in the village!"

"You are really starting to get annoying," Temari stated, placing her hand on the fan strapped to her back.

"Go ahead!" Kyosuke baited. "I dare ya! Attack me!"

"She'll really do it," Shikamaru stated in a bored tone.

"And then I guess I'll have to step in," a voice said from the woods surrounding them. The voice sounded really familiar to all of them. They all looked behind the three young children when they spotted movement. A familiar blond came into sight. His hair was a little more tamed then when he was younger, but he still had the whisker scars on his cheeks, making his easily recognizable. Naruchi had left his older siblings and ran over to the blond, who picked up the youngest child once he got to him. "Kyosuke, that's enough. Put away your weapons." Kyosuke scowled, but did what he was told. Naruto walked over to his old friends with Naruchi on his waist. "What are you guys doing around here?" His voice sounded like venom towards them.

"Where have you been, dobe?" Sasuke asked impatiently. "We've been searching for you for eight years."

"Well, as you can plainly see, I've been busy the past eight years," Naruto motioned towards the three children. "Besides, why would any of you care if I was gone or not?"

"We're your friends, Naruto," Sakura stated. Kyosuke scoffed in disgust. "What are you scoffing about?" Sakura snapped at the oldest of the children, oblivious to the glare she was receiving from Naruto.

"You guys?" Kyosuke said in a tone that was plainly saying 'you're joking'. "Mom's friends? As if."

"Kyo, please be silent," Naruto said.

"Sorry, mom," Kyosuke said before he walked over to Naruto, standing next to him. Itanane was next to him on the opposite side.

"Now, why have you been looking for me?" Naruto asked his old friends and senseis.

"We want you to come back to Konoha," Iruka stated.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto started to chuckle deeply before he burst out laughing. Kyosuke and Itanane were smirking and Naruchi was just looking at them confused. "You want me to go back to Konoha? Now answer me this. Why would I **want** to go back there? I was shunned. Not welcomed there. Here, I'm actually happy. When I was in Konoha, I faked every bit of my happiness. Mainly because I didn't want people who didn't know to feel sorry for me. Oh well." He looked at them dead in the eyes with his red demonic ones. "I am never going back to that hellhole."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, a little surprised. "What the hell even happened to you to make you act this way?"

"You really want to know, Sasuke? I mean really, really want to know?" Sasuke nodded. Everyone else was staring at Naruto with surprise, hoping that this was a other one of his pranks where he just yells out 'I fooled you!'. "Kyosuke was the main reason why I left," Naruto said, looking at his oldest. "I'm sure you noticed a difference between him and these two. Aren't you a little curious as to why he has silver hair and these two don't have a single silver strand? He has a different father. I don't really know who it is, and to tell you the truth, I could care less."

"How could you not know who his father is?" Hinata asked.

"Simple. It was dark, and he along with a friend of his came into my room and had their way with me. Took me a while to get over that. A long while. Kyosuke is the result of that night that still haunts my dreams. The only clue I have is that the one who did it has silver hair. I mean, look at him."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Kyosuke asked, pouting a little.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, ruffling his son's hair a little. "At first, I wasn't very happy about carrying a child, but then I changed my mind. Then a couple years after Kyosuke was born, I got pregnant again with Itanane here." He placed a hand on the young girl's head. "Kyosuke is eight years old, Itanane is six, and Naruchi is four. He's not going to be the youngest for long," Naruto whispered the last part. Kyosuke heard him though.

"I knew it!" Kyosuke exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his mother. Naruto paced a finger over his mouth, telling Kyosuke to be quiet about it. He knew he said it low enough for the other ninjas to have not heard him.

"How can you even get pregnant?" Kiba asked.

"Kyuubi No Kitsune," Naruto replied. "He said that gender don't matter to a fox. All of them can get pregnant."

"Who is their father?" Neji asked. He was curious, as was everyone else.

"I'll give you a hint. The first part of his name is in Itanane's and the last part of his name is in Naruchi's. Put it together. I know you're not stupid. Stubborn, yes. Stupid, no."

Neji was staring at Naruto with thoughtful eyes while everyone else was trying to figure it out. Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. "It's Itachi, isn't it?!" Sasuke snapped. "Isn't it, Naruto?!"

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Upset that you lost me to your brother? Yes, their father is Itachi Uchiha." Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. "Also, I'm married to him. And if you know what is best for you, you'll leave before the Akatsuki find out you're here. I plan on getting my revenge on the village eventually, but not anytime soon. Dad already knows you're here, but if he knows that I'm here with you, I don't know. He might, he might not."

"Gramps knows everything that's going on," Kyosuke stated. "He's sneaky that way." The oldest child crossed his arms over his chest, looking in a random direction. Naruto sighed, shaking his head a little before he brought two fingers up.

"I suggest you leave while you can," Naruto said before he and the three children left in a poof of smoke. Everyone looked at Sasuke, waiting to see his reaction. His hands were clenched tight enough to draw blood and his eyes were no longer the normal black color. They were the master form of the Sharingan.

Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke in the living room, but no one seemed surprised. Naruto placed Naruchi down, who ran over to his Uncle Dei while Itanane went over to her Uncle Sasori. Kyosuke just rested against a wall and closed his eyes. Naruto walked over to Itachi and sat down, resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. A smirk found its way to Itachi's lips before he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the blond closer to his body. "Anything happen?" Itachi asked.

"Not really," Naruto replied. "Ran into some old friends when I was looking for the kits." He noticed the looked Itachi was giving him when he stared at the blond out of the corner of his eye. "Relax, they didn't touch me. I made sure of it. Sasuke seemed pretty pissed off when he found out who their father was."

"I expected as much," Itachi stated before he stood up, holding Naruto bridal style. "We're going to retire to our room," Itachi said. "Make sure the kids don't play too many pranks with Tobi, Deidara."

"Sure thing, un!" Deidara replied, taking his attention off the damaged clay bird he had giving to Naruchi a couple years back.

Itachi had turned and walked down the hall with Naruto still in his arms. He only let him go when they reached their room. He laid the smirking blond on the bed before he climbed over him, kissing Naruto fully and deeply on the lips, sucking on his bottom lips slightly.

**(LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!)**

Naruto allowed Itachi to enter his mouth with a low moan right after he placed a Silencing Jutsu on the room. His arms wrapped around Itachi's neck loosely. The Uchiha's hand trailed up Naruto's stomach and chest under the blonde's shirt. Naruto gripped Itachi's hair as soon as he felt the brunette rub his hardened nipples. They broke about for a second to take a breath before they attached lips again. Naruto's hand eventually trailed down Itachi's spine until the reached the bottom of the Uchiha's shirt and started to pull it up, scrapping his nails slightly on Itachi's back. The Uchiha moaned into Naruto's mouth, making the blond smirk a little. He knew how Itachi liked it.

They broke apart once again before they removed their shirts from one another. Itachi smirked when he saw Naruto tugging at his pants. "Impatient, aren't you?" Itachi purred into the Kyuubi vessel's ear, nipping at it a little.

"You know me," Naruto replied with a smirk. "I'm always impatient."

Itachi chuckled a little before he started to suck on Naruto's neck lightly. Naruto arched his back to Itachi's chest, as if he was begging for more. He felt the Uchiha's lips form a smirk against his bare skin. Itachi slipped his hands into Naruto's loose pants, tracing the blonde's inner thigh. Naruto let out a low moan, clawing at Itachi's back as he felt Itachi's light touches inch closer and closer to his hardening member. "Itachi," Naruto whined. "Stop being a tease." Itachi smirk grew a little wider as he started to kiss his way down Naruto's neck until he reached the firm chest of his lover.

Itachi started to play with the brim of Naruto's pants, teasing him in his own cruel way. Itachi started to kiss Naruto's chest before attaching his lips to the hardened nubs on the blonde's chest. Naruto moaned loudly as he felt Itachi's tongue move around his nipples while Itachi was sucking on his chest. The blond buried his fingers into the long black hair, gripping it tightly. Eventually, he slowly pulled off Naruto's pants and boxers until his lover was revealed completely to him. Itachi hovered over Naruto's nude body, taking in the sight that was under him. "You're not being fair, Itachi," Naruto stated.

"How so?" Itachi asked, running the tip of his fingers down the blonde's abdomen before he started to play with the head of Naruto's throbbing member.

"You're still wearing your pants," Naruto stated, obviously biting back a moan, but he couldn't hold it back when he felt Itachi stroking him.

"All you had to do was ask," Itachi said before he left Naruto's erection. Naruto growled when he saw Itachi taking his sweet time and when he saw the smirk on the Uchiha's face. Naruto sat up a little, still in-between Itachi's legs, so he couldn't sit up very much. But he did sit up enough to swat Itachi's hands away from his clothing before Naruto decided it was time he tortured Itachi. He knocked the Uchiha down, making Itachi lie on his back on the bed with Naruto straddling his waist. "Not funny," Itachi stated.

"Yes it was," Naruto responded. "And it's about to get better." Naruto lowered himself to Itachi's pants before he slipped them off. Once they were off and joined the other articles of clothing on the floor, Naruto grabbed Itachi's hard member before engulfing it in his mouth. The Uchiha moaned loudly when he felt the blonde's tongue swirling around him before Naruto started suck on him. Itachi tilted his head back, gripping the spiky blond locks on his lover's head.

"Ah! Naruto!" Itachi called out as Naruto sucked him harder and harder until he couldn't hold back anymore and spilled his seed into Naruto's mouth. The blond swallowed it greedily. Itachi panted as he watched Naruto slowly climbing up his body before he started to nip at the Uchiha's neck. Itachi gripped Naruto's waist before he rolled them over so he was on top. Naruto was grinning madly. "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Naruto innocently replied as he ran his hands down Itachi's chest and stomach before he gave Itachi's member a little stroke. He smirked when he heard the small groan of impatience emit from the Uchiha's throat. "And you called me impatient," Naruto said.

"Shut up," Itachi responded before he captured Naruto's lips with his own. The blonde's hands left Itachi's erection to wrap around the Uchiha's neck and pulled him closer. Itachi smirked before he lifted Naruto's legs to wrap around his waist. They broke the kiss for a second to take a breath before they attached again. Itachi's member pressed against Naruto's entrance before the blond felt Itachi enter him completely. Naruto gave out a small yelp when Itachi had entered him. "So tight, Naruto," Itachi moaned.

Naruto only responded by rocking his hips into Itachi's, begging for the Uchiha to move. Itachi complied with a smirk. He slowly pulled himself out until only the tip was left inside Naruto before he thrusted back in, hitting Naruto's spot. The blond yelled with pleasure as Itachi moved in and out of him, hitting his prostate each time. "I-Itachi! Onegai! Ha-Harder!" Itachi didn't need to be told, but he enjoyed hearing Naruto beg for more. Itachi did indeed increase his speed like Naruto had begged him to. The Kyuubi vessel continued to yell and scream with pleasure each time Itachi hit his spot and increased his speed with each thrust. After a few more thrust, Naruto yelled out Itachi's name before he spilled his seed onto his and Itachi's stomach. Not long after that, Itachi came inside of Naruto.

**(THELEMONISOVER!THELEMONISOVER!THELEMONISOVER!)**

Itachi collapsed, but supported himself on his elbows so he wouldn't squish Naruto under him. After catching his breath, he pulled out of Naruto and laid next to the blond, who was laying on his side, his face buried into Itachi's chest. He felt Naruto's hot pants of air hit his bare skin over and over until they started to even out. "We keep this up and we're going to have triplets," Naruto said once his breathing was settled.

The Uchiha looked down at Naruto curiously. "Don't you mean twins?"

"Oops," Naruto said. "Well, you thought I was carrying one. I'm not. We have two little Uchiha's growing inside of me." Itachi stared at Naruto with wide eyes before they relaxed and a smirk found its way to his lips. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the blond closer to his body. He didn't fail to notice Naruto placing his hands on his abdomen. Naruto looked up at Itachi, staring right into his eyes. "How many kids are you planning to have me carry?" he asked in a joking tone.

"I don't know," Itachi replied, using the same tone as Naruto used. "Maybe a few more after these two."

"That's it!" Naruto laughed. "I'm going to start using protection after these two are born!" Itachi started to laugh with him.

_Next Day: with the Konoha Ninjas_

"Sasuke still hasn't calmed down," Sakura whispered into Hinata's ears. "I wonder how long he's going to be like this."

"Who knows?" Hinata replied as she petted Akamaru, who was puppy size in Hinata's lap. "He does care for Naruto, and finding out that Naruto is married to his older brother and has children with him. Sasuke isn't going to get over it just like that."

"Best to just steer clear of him for a while," Kiba said, appearing behind Hinata. "A pissed off Uchiha isn't someone you want to approach. Kakashi tried. Sasuke actually managed to give Kakashi a cut on his arm."

"Is Kakashi-sensei alright?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be fine. Iruka wrapped his cut up. It wasn't deep, so it shouldn't affect him." Kiba sat down behind Hinata, pulling the Hyuuga heiress into his lap. "He's been up in that tree sulking all day. I don't think he got any sleep last night."

"Hey," a familiar young voice called out, making all the ninjas look at the new comer. "I thought mom told you to leave. You should have listened." It was Kyosuke. "Mom gave you guys a chance to leave. If my dad, gramps, or one of my uncles found you guys instead of mom, you wouldn't be breathing."

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Training with my gramps," Kyosuke replied with a shrug. "I'm supposed to hide and he has to come find me. I have to depend on my stealth to hide from him. And if he finds me, I have to depend on my speed to escape him. If he catches me, then we have a spar without pausing to say anything."

"Sounds more like you're play hide-and-seek with him," Kankuro stated.

"It's our way of that game, but it's training. According to gramps, anyway. Now, what are you still doing here? Are you guys still trying to get my mom to come with you? Give it up. Even if you do, gramps and dad will just come and get him. If you take mom away, you have to deal with the rest of the Akatsuki."

"Wow, we're shaking," Shikamaru said on a bored sarcastic tone.

"I wouldn't be sarcastic if I were you," Kyosuke stated. "Dad's pretty powerful when he's pissed off, and Gramps is the strongest out of all of us. Sure, he jokes around from time to time, but don't let that fool you. Gramps is way too strong for any of you guys to handle. Hell, even I'm too strong for even the strongest of you to handle." Kyosuke had a smug grin on his face as he crossed his arms. "According to my gramps, I'm good enough to be ANBU."

"He probably only says that to make you feel proud of yourself," Sasuke stated, glaring at the child.

"Sharingan, huh?" Kyosuke said when he saw Sasuke's red eyes. "Don't try to intimidate me with that. I'm pretty much immune to its effects. That's what happens when Itachi raises and trains me. So, when'd you get it? Dad got his when he was eight years old, at least that what he says. You probably got yours…what? Eight years ago? Maybe nine?" He could see Sasuke clenching his fist. "What? Don't want to admit that you're brother is so much stronger then you? Don't want to admit that you're too weak to defeat him? You're going to strike a child, just because you're afraid of the truth that you deny?"

"Shut up," Sasuke nearly yelled through clenched teeth.

"You are in denial. Well, that confirms my suspicions. But maybe you should actually pay attention to what the real reasons are for actions before you decide to hate someone. You never open your eyes. And I thought those two with the white eyes were blind. I guess the new eye color for blind people is black now."

"Do you ever shut up?" Kiba asked the eight year old.

"Nope," Kyosuke stated, putting his arms behind his head. "Dad says that I need to learn when the right time to silence myself is or else I might give out important information. Oh well. Then gramps made a joke out of what dad said and said that he felt sorry for anyone that would kidnap me because I would talk their ears off."

"You're talking ours off," Gaara stated.

"Good. Maybe you'll go away now."

"Why does Naruto not want to come back to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"You're kidding, right? Didn't you hear what mom told you yesterday? He doesn't want to go back to that hellhole. Life is paradise out here! Mom told me that when he was in his old village, he felt like he didn't have real friends because they didn't know everything about him. Even those that did know, they hated him. Here, he doesn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill him or anything. Mom actually feels like he has real friend since he joined the Akatsuki. Why are you guys trying to take him somewhere that he doesn't want to be?!"

"Kyosuke," an older voice called out. "I think that's enough."

"Ch, so what? These guys are trying to take mom away," Kyosuke stated as he turned around to look at the tall new comer. No one saw his face since the Akatsuki hat he was wearing made his face become shrouded by shadows and he wore an Akatsuki cloak. "You going to just let them, gramps?"

"Don't call me that," the mysterious Akatsuki said. "It makes me feel old."

"You are old."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

The new comer looked at Kakashi. "Well, well, Kakashi," he said. "You've grown a lot. Still wearing the mask like you did when you were younger? At least back then, half your face was visible. Now, all I see is one of your eyes."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked again.

"You wound me, Kakashi. Don't even remember your own sensei? Shame, shame."

"My…sensei?" Kakashi asked a little stunned before he gathered his calmness again. "My sensei died saving our village."

"It's known as a fake death," the new comer stated before he removed his hat to show his golden blond hair and sky blue eyes.

**Me: I'm done with this chapter now. U must review and only then will I update my story! Please R&R if u ever want 2 know what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: wow, this story is popular. Thanx 4 the reviews every1! I hope I haven't really lost anyone with this story becuz I sumtimes confuse ppl with the things I rite. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! O! There's a fight scene in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

"Arashi-sensei?" Kakashi quietly said, not believing who was standing before him. A lot of thought were running through his head. His sensei was there, really there. He knew it wasn't a genjutsu or anything since he didn't sense it to be fake.

"Yep, pretty much," Arashi said, putting his hat on top of Kyosuke's head. Kyosuke smirked, tilting the hat up a bit so it didn't completely cover his face. "And what were you supposed to do, Kyo?"

"Hide," Kyosuke replied boredly.

"What is the point of teaching you if you are so easily distracted?"

"Ask mom. He doesn't concentrate easily and he gets along just fine."

"I'm not asking him, I'm asking you."

"Don't ask me."

Arashi sighed before turning his attention back to the Konoha ninjas. "You know, Naruto did give you a warning yesterday," he stated. "Now answer me this: why would you want to take my son somewhere that he doesn't want to be? He doesn't enjoy Konoha. He hates it there. Not that I blame them. Guess I gave Konoha too much credit."

"You're Naruto's father?" Neji asked.

"And the former Yondaime and the Akatsuki Leader. I'm a lot of things. Naruto's father would be one of them. And I believe that you are a Hyuuga? You and the girl next to you?"

"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga," Neji replied.

"Thought so," Arashi said before he looked down to Kyosuke. "Never underestimate a Hyuuga. They can see things that Sharingan can't."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kyosuke replied. "What about the Sabaku Ninjas?"

"I recognize the red-head as the vessel for the Shukaku, the living sand spirit. You're name's Gaara, right?" The red-head nodded, not taking his eyes that were fixed into a glare off of the blond man. "At least my memory isn't failing me."

Kyosuke scoffed. "Since when does anything fail you, gramps?" Kyosuke asked. The former Yondaime didn't reply.

"Sensei," Kakashi said, gaining the blond man's attention. "Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"It was a 'no choice' thing. Sure, I couldn't go back to Konoha and keep an eye on my child to see if he would actually live the life I hoped he would live –apparently he didn't-, but I had to do something. I thought that since the Reaper of the Jutsu I used to seal the Kyuubi No Kitsune into Naruto would kill me if I went back to Konoha, back to Naruto, I thought I would do something to become stronger so the Reaper couldn't get me that easily. Then next thing I know, I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki and about sixteen years after that, Naruto comes up to me and asks to join the Akatsuki. Was really surprised when he told me he was pregnant with Kyosuke about four months before the kid was born."

"Quit calling me 'kid'," Kyosuke snarled.

"You are still a kid whether you deny it or not," Arashi stated.

"But I'm not weak like a kid. You said so yourself. I'm good enough to be ANBU Black Opt."

"True," the former Yondaime agreed. "And you are."

"How about you prove your strength?" Gaara suggested. He wasn't going to believe what anyone says about their strength unless he sees it.

Kyosuke looked up at Arashi, who was grinning like a maniac. "Any volunteers?" Kyosuke asked in a smug tone.

"If you're as good as you say you are," Neji said, "then I'll take you on."

"No offense to you, Hyuuga," Arashi interfered. "But Kyosuke would defeat you in a matter of seconds once he finds your blind spot. And he would find that easily. Kyosuke would need someone more of a challenge. How about you, Kakashi? I'm sure Kyo would enjoy sparring with you." He sent a stare towards Kakashi, looking at the silver-haired Jounin directly in the eye. Kakashi knew that stare all too well. Arashi wasn't giving him a choice. Kakashi nodded his head. "Good. Just to let you know ahead of time, Kakashi, Kyosuke isn't a simple child that you don't take seriously. He's a child that you should pay attention to all of his actions and moves. Kyosuke, remember what I told you about strength usage."

"Don't worry," Kyosuke replied. "I won't, sensei." Arashi smirked. He knew that when Kyosuke called him 'gramps', he wasn't listening or paying attention or was just playing around. When he called him 'sensei', then he was the more serious then anyone would think just by looking at him. He found that out the hard way when he sparred with Kyosuke. It was the first time Kyo ever called him 'sensei' and he thought that the child was just playing around again. Kyosuke lost, but he was Itachi serious. **(Meaning he was as serious as Itachi usually is.)**

"You all better move back a bit," Kakashi said to the other Konoha ninjas and the sand siblings before they took a few steps back into the forest that surrounded them. The former Yondaime backed away a bit as well.

"No Genjutsu or Ninjutsu," Arashi said. "Only Taijutsu and weapons. Understood?" Both Kyosuke and Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Begin!"

Kyosuke charged at Kakashi, his fist raised as if he was about to punch. Kakashi was about to block, but Kyosuke disappeared form his sight. Just vanished completely. He felt a presence behind him before he turned around and saw the smirking child about to kick. Once again, the Jounin was about to block, but Kyosuke disappeared again. Everyone but Arashi was wondering why the child was doing that. Acting like he was going to attack, wait for Kakashi to block, then disappear before he even hit the Jounin. A smirk found its way to Arashi's lips. He knew why Kyosuke was doing this.

The child disappeared and reappeared on all sides of Kakashi's form in different spots. He always had a sadistic smile on his face every time he popped out of nowhere and disappeared. Kakashi was starting to get annoyed. Suddenly, he felt a surge of pain hit his lower back. He toppled a bit before Kyosuke appeared in front of him and kicked the Jounin in the chest, causing Kakashi to rise up into the air before crashing into the ground under him. Kakashi supported himself on his elbows, staring at the smiling child before him. He lifted his forehead protector from his Sharingan eye so he could keep a better eye on the child.

Both Arashi and Kyosuke were curious as to how he got a Sharingan eye, but decided to ask Kakashi about it later. Kyosuke charged at the Jounin, who quickly got to his feet and leapt into the air to avoid a punch from the child. Kyosuke leapt into the air as well, ready to throw another attack at his opponent. He pulled out a few kunais and threw them at Kakashi, who leaned back in time to avoid the weapons that were headed towards his arms and chest. Kakashi and Kyosuke landed on branches of different trees, staring at each other directly in the eyes.

They leapt off, straight at each other. Kyosuke held his fist in the air, ready to punch. As did Kakashi. But Kyosuke had a different idea. With the same sadistic smirk on his face, Kyosuke adjusted his weight to a different part of his body and stretched out his leg to kick Kakashi before he hit the Jounin directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of the silver-haired man. Using Kakashi as a spring board or something, Kyosuke pushed himself up into the air from Kakashi's chest, sending Kakashi down to the ground. Kyosuke headed straight down to the Jounin head first.

He punched Kakashi directly in the stomach, making the older ninja fall to the ground faster then he originally was. A loud thud was heard as dust particles of the ground shot up into the air. When the dust cleared, Kyosuke was standing outside of a crater that Kakashi was standing in, panting heavily, obviously getting a little tired. A large blood stain was seen on Kakashi's side, growing larger and larger with every second. Sakura gasped. Kakashi had some injuries, serious injuries, a while back before they found Naruto and the three children. It took a while for them to get the bleeding to stop, but it eventually did. Kyosuke's smirk told them that he knew of these wounds somehow, and had reopened them.

Kakashi was really starting to regret doubting this child's strength. The pain in his side surged through his body. He noticed the smirk on Kyosuke's face, and narrowed his eyes. "Sharingan isn't going to help you very much," Kyosuke stated. "I already know all the right places to hit. I know you're curious about when this battle started. I was circling you, to see if there were any weak points on you. Judging from the block, I could tell if that spot was okay to hit or not. Some points, you were willing to attack me after you would block me. Get with the program, Kakashi. I'm getting a little bored. I'm not even using half my strength and you can't even handle me!"

Everyone's eyes went wide, for the exception of Arashi. This child was beating Kakashi and had just said that he wasn't using half of his strength. Just how strong was this eight year old? "I'm not using full strength either," Kakashi admitted.

"Then you just might want to," Kyosuke said in a taunting tone. "You are still going to be weaker then me, but you might as well go down fighting the best you can." Without warning, Kyosuke shot towards Kakashi with shurikens in his hands between his fingers. Kakashi leapt to the side to evade the attack, but he didn't catch the shurikens since Kyosuke was pretty much hiding them inside of his fist, but their points were still sticking out. They just weren't that noticeable. Kyosuke threw them directly at Kakashi, who brought out a kunai and started to knock them away in midair. "Now it's getting at least a little fun," Kyosuke stated.

"I know something that will get Kakashi to fight all out," Arashi stated. "But it also means you probably will have to as well, Kyosuke." Kyosuke and Kakashi looked at the blond man with looks that were demanding what he was talking about. "If Kakashi wins, they take Naruto back to Konoha. If Kyosuke wins, you all leave without Naruto and never come looking for him again. Deal?" Kyosuke's eyes narrowed, but he nodded when Kakashi did as well. 'Kyosuke, if there was anytime to use all of your strength, it is now,' Arashi thought to himself.

Kyosuke was really ready to fight now. The fate of his mother was resting on his shoulders right now. He had to win to keep his mother here with him and the rest of his family and to keep his mother away from unhappiness. He could tell that Kakashi was determined to win as well. Kyosuke could see it in the older man's eyes. He decided to wait and see the full strength of the Jounin before he would decide if he should go all out or not. Kakashi decided to make the first move this time. He pulled out another kunai and threw them at Kyosuke, aiming right at the child's legs. Once Kyosuke saw where the weapons were headed, he leapt to the side to evade them.

Kakashi threw another kunai at the child when he leapt to the side, making sure that Kyosuke couldn't dodge it as easily as he could the diversions. It hit its mark: Kyosuke's side. The force of the kunai striking his side pushed him back a little, causing him to fall to the ground, rolling on it once he hit the hard earth. Kyosuke pushed himself up onto his hands and knees before he grabbed the kunai with one of his hands and pulled it out. Blood poured from the wound in his side and dripped from the kunai in his hand.

_**In the distance**_

Naruto lifted his head up quickly in alarm, making Naruchi look up at him from his lap. Itachi, who was originally training Itanane with kunais and shurikens, noticed this action. "Naruto?" Itachi softly called his name before he went over. Itanane and Naruchi were staring curiously. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. He took a few sniffs of air before he looked at Itachi directly into his eyes with a worried gaze. "I smell Kyosuke's blood in the air," Naruto quietly said.

Itachi nodded in understanding before he stood up, helping Naruto to his feet once he was and when Naruchi was off of Naruto's lap. "Deidara. Kisame. Keep an eye on these two. We have to go check on Kyosuke." Deidara and Kisame both nodded before Itachi and Naruto leapt into the trees and disappeared from their sights.

_**Back with the fight**_

Kyosuke stood with the bloody kunai still in his hand, glaring at the Hatake. The blood still seeped from his side, but not as much as it original was. Kyosuke started to remove the coat he was wearing, tossing it to the side once it was off of his arms. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw weights on Kyosuke's arms. The eight year old started to remove the weights as well, causing them to fall to the ground, making mini-craters on both sides of him. His smirk grew more sadistic then possible before he sprinted towards Kakashi, throwing a hard punch powered with Kyosuke's chakra at the Jounin's stomach.

Kakashi flew back a bit, breaking the first tree he came into contact with before he hit the next one, nearly breaking it. The bark on the other side of it was sticking out, as was the wood inside of the tree. The tree was bent from the impact and Kakashi's stomach and back was aching with pain. He lifted his head in time to see Kyosuke coming towards him with another chakra powered punch, which Kakashi quickly moved out of the way from. Once his feet touched the ground, Kakashi leapt up into the air, right above Kyosuke. He pulled out a few shurikens and threw them at the child, who just leapt back away from the dangerous weapons.

Arashi stared at Kyosuke. He was using chakra to power up his attacks. He was going full out in this fight. It was pretty obvious that he was going to when he took off the weights. Most people would put weights on the legs, but not Kyosuke. He used the weights to slow down his arms a little and hold back his strength. Kakashi landed on his feet a good distance away from the child in front of him. Kyosuke disappeared with a smirk before Kakashi felt a huge strike of pain coming from the wound he had on his side. It knocked him off balance for a second before another strike on his other side made him go flying into a tree. "Damn that kid's fast," Neji said.

"I bet he would give Lee a run for his money," Sakura stated.

Lee agreed with his girlfriend. "He is moving so fast that we can't even see him when he attacks," Lee pointed out.

"I'm not sure if Kakashi can win this fight," Shino quietly said. Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"He'll win," Sasuke said. "Naruto is at stake. He'll win."

Kakashi picked himself up, keeping an eye on the now still child, who was starting to breathe heavily. His knuckles were slightly red, and had a few small bruises. Kyosuke pulled a few kunais out of his pockets before he threw them at Kakashi. They didn't hit any part of his body, but they did pin his clothing to the tree behind him. "I win," Kyosuke panted out before he turned around and walked over to his grandfather.

"Apparently, you were wrong, Uchiha," Shikamaru stated. He looked over to Sasuke to see the avenger glaring at the back of the child's head.

"The fight isn't over when you think it is," Kakashi stated, making Kyosuke turn around and look at the Jounin before he made it to Arashi's side. Kakashi somehow managed to get the kunais off of his clothing, unpinning himself from the tree. He stood across the little clearing that the two made from their fight, staring into Kyosuke's blue eyes. Arashi nodded when Kyosuke looked at him as if asking for permission to continue this fight. Kyosuke smirked before he turned back to Kakashi. He took out a couple of kunais with each hand and placed them between his fingers, making it look like he had two steel claws on each hand between his fingers. He used chakra on them to make them appear longer and more effective.

"With every punch I will give you," Kyosuke spoke. "These kunais will go digging into your flesh. Eventually, they will kill you." Kakashi didn't seem worried about it at all. Kyosuke's smirk shrank a little when he saw that his opponent wasn't really taking him seriously. As a matter of fact, it was pissing the silvery blond haired child off. Kyosuke, who was now seething with fury, charged at Kakashi quick enough so the Jounin couldn't block or evade the kunai punch that hit his stomach. Kyosuke pulled his fist away. Blood started to pour from the wounds on the silver-haired man's stomach. Kakashi backed away a bit before Kyosuke had punched him again.

He followed Kakashi from spot to spot, striking whenever he could. He managed to hit Kakashi's stomach again, one of his sides, his arms, and one of his legs. Kakashi now stood there with a limped leg and arm, breathing heavily. Kyosuke shot towards the Jounin again, but someone stood in front of him, stopping his attack. This was the scene that Naruto and Itachi saw when they finally found Kyosuke and Arashi. The Akatsuki leader was standing between a tired Kyosuke and a badly injured Kakashi. "Okay, Kyosuke," Arashi spoke. "That's enough. You can put the kunais away now." Kyosuke complied without complaint as Arashi looked at his former student. "You lost this fight, Kakashi. If I didn't interfere, Kyosuke would have killed you with his next blow. You should treat those wounds before you bleed to death."

"What happened around here?" Naruto asked, emerging from the forest with Itachi next to him. Kyosuke scoffed before he picked up his weights and coat. He put the weights back on his arms before his coat followed after. Arashi walked over to the couple while everyone else went over to Kakashi. Hinata and Sakura were already starting to heal as many of Kakashi's wounds as they could. They were working on the major ones first. Sasuke was glaring at his brother while everyone else was keeping an eye on the four.

Naruto knelt down when he saw a blood stain on Kyosuke's side. He moved the coat a little to get a better look at his wound. The Kyuubi vessel ran his hand over the injury, channeling a little of his demon chakra to the wound, making it heal faster. When it was, Naruto wrapped his arms around his oldest son's body, hugging him tightly. "Mom," Kyosuke said. "I feel really tired." With that, he passed out from exhaustion in Naruto's arms. The blond picked up his child, cradling him in his arms, close to his chest. Naruto turned and walked off with Arashi following him. Itachi stayed behind for a minute, returning the glare Sasuke was giving him before he, too, walked off.

**Me: ok, I think I'm better at fight scenes then lemon scenes. Can u honestly c Kakashi being defeated by an eight year old part demon? Anyway, R&R or u shall never c the next chapter! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: okay, thanx 4 all the reviews! I feel so loved rite now! Yay! Okay, I'm going 2 quit acting crazy now and rite this chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

_One Week Later_

"How long is he supposed to be asleep?!" Naruto snapped. Kyosuke had been unconscious for a whole week after his fight with Kakashi. "He was supposed to wake up a long time ago! Why is he still asleep?!"

"Naruto," Itachi said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "Calm down. Your father said Kyosuke used up a lot of chakra in his blows, so he'll be out for a while. You know that he's perfectly fine. He's just regaining some energy, that's all. A fight with Kakashi can take a lot out of you."

"He still should have woken up by now!" Naruto growled, struggling against Itachi's grip.

"You need to calm down," a voice from the doorway stated. It turned out to be Arashi. "Kyosuke's fine, just gaining some energy back. He used up all his chakra in that fight. And I don't think you being stressed out or struggling with Itachi is good for the two you are carrying right now."

"Shut up, dad," Naruto said once he stopped fighting against Itachi. "Why did you even allow Kyosuke to fight Kakashi?"

"It was a deal," Arashi replied. "If Kakashi won, you would leave with them. If Kyosuke won, they would leave without you." He looked at his son directly in the eyes. "Even if Kakashi won, you would be back here in a matter of days. Even though Kyosuke knew that, he still fought. I didn't think he would actually use his chakra though."

"Who's bright idea was it for me to be the damn prize?!" Naruto snapped, glaring at his father.

"Kyosuke wanted a better fight," Arashi defended himself. "That was just the first thing that popped into my head to get Kakashi fighting at his best."

"Dad! I can't believe you!" Itachi loosened his grip on Naruto, who was trying to get to his father. He didn't like the idea of the Leader betting Naruto like that.

"Look at the bright side!" Arashi said. "Kyosuke won!"

"But he's unconscious!"

"Not anymore," Itachi said. Naruto calmed down a little, looking over to his oldest, who was starting to open up his eyes. "I don't think he could have slept anymore with you yelling like you were."

Naruto wasn't listening. He got out of Itachi's grasp and went over to Kyosuke, hugging him to his chest once he got his hands on his son. "Kyosuke!" Naruto cried out. "I was so worried about you!"

"Why?" Kyosuke's hoarse voice came out. "How long was I out? A few hours?"

"Try a week," Itachi replied. "You really worried your mother this time."

Kyosuke turned his gaze downwards, to the floor, before he wrapped his arms around his mother, returning the hug. "Sorry, mom."

"Naruto, if you want me to make sure Kyosuke is alright, you're going to need to let him go," Zetsu said when he walked into the room and saw the blond hugging his son. Naruto just turned his head to look at the cannibal for a minute.

"No need, Zetsu," Arashi spoke for Naruto. "I'm sure Kyosuke is fine. I can tell from the look Naruto's giving you. Mothers always know if their kids are okay or not." Zetsu nodded before he left the room once again. The former Yondaime looked over to his son. "You might want to let him breathe. And I'm sure he could use a little water." Naruto, reluctantly, let go of his child.

"I'll go get you some water, okay?" Naruto said, running his hand through his son's hair. "By the way, Itanane and Naruchi were worried about you as well, so don't be surprised if they come running in here and tackle you, alright?" Kyosuke nodded before Naruto gave a small smile and walked out the door.

"You took a great risk, Kyosuke," Itachi stated. "Arashi-sama told us about your battle. You shouldn't have used all your chakra like you did." Kyosuke lowered his head. He knew he shouldn't have, but he was willing to. If he lost, he would have lost his mother. He didn't want that, and he knew that everyone else didn't want that either. Itachi sighed before he walked over and sat next to Kyosuke on the bed. He wrapped an arm around his adopted son before he rested his head on the top of the child's silvery blond head. "You know that even if you lost, we would have gotten Naruto back. You didn't have to fight as you did."

"I know, dad," Kyosuke replied. "I just didn't want to risk it."

"Surprisingly," Arashi said. "You actually went full strength on Kakashi. You are part human and very little fox. But when a human feels the need to protect someone they care for, their strength grows greatly. Demons are naturally strong."

"He's right," Itachi agreed. "Next time, don't fight so hard. Everyone was afraid that you would never wake." Kyosuke lifted his head to look at his father once he no longer felt the chin on his head.

"I didn't mean to scare everyone," Kyosuke said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Itachi replied, ruffling Kyosuke's hair a little. "Just get as much sleep as you can after you refresh yourself."

"Big brother!" two small voices yelled before Itanane and Naruchi came running in with Naruto walking behind them, a glass of water in his hand. The younger two of the three children leapt onto the oldest, causing him to fall onto his back with his little brother on his chest and his sister hugging him around his neck. "We thought you would never wake up!"

"Is everyone going to give me the same statement?" Kyosuke asked, laughing a little. Everyone that was in the room nodded their heads.

"Alright, you two," Naruto said, placing the glass of water on the night stand next to the bed Kyosuke was on. "Get off your brother." Itanane and Naruchi reluctantly let go. Itanane climbed off the bed as Naruchi sat on his father's lap. Naruto looked at the two before he gave out a little laugh. Itachi sent him a curious look. "It's a bit of a funny sight to see your husband with his son who looks like his father's clone," Naruto stated when he stopped laughing. Naruchi giggled a little while Itachi gave his blond a playful glare. Kyosuke was smirking as if he found it pretty amusing as well. Arashi coughed, but it sounded more like he was trying not to laugh.

"Very funny, Naruto," Itachi said. "But when we have a child that looks like your clone, I'll be the one making fun of you."

"Itanane is probably going to be the only child we have that's going to look like me. And she doesn't look like my clone like Naruchi looks like yours."

"Shut up." Arashi couldn't hold his laugh any longer since he just burst out laughing. It wasn't everyday someone sees an Uchiha acting like this. Itachi getting together with Naruto turned out to be a really good thing for the Sharingan wielder.

"The last thing we need, Itachi, is a mini-Naruto running around acting like you," Arashi managed to say while he laughed.

"Why do you think any child that looks like me would act like Itachi, Dad?" Naruto asked, looking over to his father.

"Because Naruchi looks like Itachi, but acts like you," Kyosuke answered for his grandfather.

"What Kyosuke said," Arashi agreed, still chuckling a little. "Thanks for replying for me, Kyosuke."

"Eh, you looked like you weren't able to, gramps," Kyosuke said with a little smirk on his lips.

"Okay! Now I know the kid's fine!" Arashi exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air with annoyance. "He just called me 'gramps'. Kyosuke will live another day!" Naruto looked at his dad weird.

"Now I know where you got your insanity," Itachi stated, looking over at his blond, who was glaring at him. Itachi returned the glare with a smirk before he pecked the Kyuubi vessel on the lips real quick. Naruto stopped glaring. Now he was just pouting because he knew Itachi had him wrapped around his finger. Itachi knew he did as well, but every now and then, Naruto had him (Itachi) wrapped around _his _(Naruto's) finger. "Quit that," Itachi said.

"If you two are going to do anything," Kyosuke said. "Could you do it in your room?"

"Where did you get your mind?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know," Kyosuke replied with a shrug. "I'm a pervert. It is the way my mind works!"

"And I really wish I knew where you got that mind of yours," Naruto stated. "Damn, it's one hell of a mystery."

"Mommy!" Naruchi exclaimed. "You swore! You said a bad word!" Kyosuke started to laugh at his little brother, who looked like he was about to lecture the slightly surprised blond. "Uncle Dei said swearing is wrong! And it's a no-no!"

"Too bad your Uncle Dei won't admit that he swears, too," Itachi mumbled. The miniature Uchiha heard him anyway.

"Uncle Dei swears?! He never did when Itanane or I was around!"

"Because he doesn't want you two to pick up bad vocabulary," Naruto stated. "And I don't either. Too late for Kyosuke. See? This is what happens when you raise a child in a criminal environment!" Itachi and Arashi just started to laugh at the blonde's statement. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," the Akatsuki Leader managed to say through his laughing.

"You're fault, Dad!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You made this organization!"

"I did not! I just gain control over it!"

"You are still the leader of it!"

Everyone else in the room was just watching the two argue for about five minutes before Naruto got frustrated and left. Itachi looked over to the older blond before saying, "You do know he gets frustrated more easily when he's pregnant, right?"

"Yeah," Arashi replied. "I've dealt with his mother when she was pregnant, so yeah. I know."

_Two Days Later: Konoha_

"So the Akatsuki Leader made a bet with out guys," Tsunade said. "And because of this bet, which Kakashi lost, none of you can go get Naruto?"

"Yes," Neji said. "And I don't think the other Akatsuki will allow us anywhere near Naruto to get him."

"So what do you suggest we do, then?" the Godaime asked her advisor, Shikamaru.

"Maybe send a few ANBU to get him," Shikamaru replied. "They might be able to handle the Akatsuki, and I would watch out for the kid. He did beat Kakashi after all. Nearly killed him. Kakashi's still unconscious in the hospital."

"Just how old is this child?"

"Eight years," Sasuke replied. "Pretty damn powerful for one, too."

"He might have some fox demon blood in his from Naruto," Tsunade said thoughtfully. "Anything else that I need to know?"

"Nothing much," Kiba replied this time. "Do you need one of us to go with the ANBU so that it would make it easier to find Naruto?"

"Yes," Tsunade said. "Sasuke, get the Raven Group of ANBU and go with them to the Akatsuki hide out." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "You are all dismissed. And Sasuke, you and the ANBU leave tomorrow morning." Sasuke nodded once again before he left to inform the ANBU of what Tsunade said. When everyone was out, Tsunade sighed. "Times like this are when I wish I wasn't sober," she said to herself. "Why would Naruto go to the Akatsuki?"

**Me: that's enough 4 now! If u want more, then u have 2 review! R&R every1! And don't complain about how short it is! B glad u got anything at all! Yes, I'm in a grouchy mood. Mainly becuz of my little demon of a brother!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: ok, thanx 4 the reviews! I new this story would b popular, but not this popular! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

"I would have never thought a mere child could defeat Kakashi," Tsunade stated before she swallowed a gulp of sake. "That's just impossible." A knock on the door snapped Tsunade out of her thoughts. "Whoever it is, come on in." Sasuke came in dressed in ANBU uniform with a raven mask resting on top of his head. He knelt in front of the Godaime. "I take it everything is ready?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Sasuke replied respectfully.

"Bring Naruto back at any means necessary," Tsunade commanded. "And don't allow the Akatsuki to follow you back here."

"Understood," Sasuke said.

"Dismissed." Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke before Tsunade leaned back into her chair, sighing heavily. "I never thought things would get complicated," she said to herself before taking another gulp of the sake.

_Next Day: Akatsuki Headquarters_

"I am going to kill you, brat!" a voice roared out. Naruto leaned back a bit to look into the hall only to see Naruchi, who was grinning his little head off, running away from an angry Kisame, who was wearing yellow clothing. Naruto raised an eyebrow before Naruchi leapt into his lap. Kisame stopped in his tracks.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened," Naruto snickered.

"The kid tossed my clothing into a bucket filled with yellow dye!" Kisame exclaimed, pointing at the child hidden by Naruto's form.

The blond chuckled a little as he ran his fingers through his youngest son's ebony locks. "Kisame," Naruto said in a deadly sweet voice. "You know how protective a fox can get over their kit." He looked over to the shark-looking nin before smirking sadistically. "And I will act on my instincts."

"Okay, I get the hint," Kisame stated, putting his hands in front of him defensively.

"What the hell happened to you?" someone asked from the doorway that led outside.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Naruchi greeted, running over to the older blond. "I put Uncle Kisame's clothes in a bucket filled with yellow dye! I got it from Uncle Dei."

"I think you need to stay out of Uncle Dei's room," Arashi stated. Naruchi looked at the floor before grinning and looking back up at his grandfather. The youngest of the Uchiha children held his arms up, as if asking to be held. "Alright," the former Yondaime said as he bent down and picked up the small child. "Kisame, go ahead and go fix your clothes. Or get new ones. Doesn't really matter." Kisame nodded before he walked out of the room. Arashi sat down by his son. "How are you feeling today?"

"Moody," Naruto replied, giggling a little. "Where's Kyosuke?"

"Outside. Sparring with Sasori."

"Should he really be sparring?" Naruto asked. "I mean, he used up a lot of chakra a few days ago. And I don't mean all from his fight with Kakashi. He was using a lot for his training with you. And he did just wake up a couple days ago."

"That is true," Arashi said, sighing a little. "But that kid is stubborn."

"He's Kyosuke," Naruchi pointed out. "Kyonii-san has always been stubborn."

"He acts like he is an Uchiha," Naruto stated, picking up his youngest kit before placing the ebony-haired child in his lap. "Then again, being raised by Itachi does that to you. You know, I have even caught Kyo mimicking Itachi when he was younger. Like when he was three years old, he did everything Itachi did."

"I remember that," the older blond said. "I also remember him trying to throw shurikens at Tobi and Kisame."

"That was pretty funny, but he did that when he was Itanane's age."

"It's sad on how fast a child can grow up," Arashi stated, trying to sound dramatic.

"You don't have a say in that because you disappeared from most of my life," Naruto pointed out.

"But you still grew up pretty fast," the Akatsuki Leader stated. "I mean, you already have a family. And I feel like I've missed so much."

"I am refusing to comment on that," the younger blond said, sighing a little. His gaze snapped over to the window, fixing into a glare. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto's father, who was staring out the same window curiously. "I thought I saw something," Naruto answered the former Yondaime's unasked question. "Must have been my imagination." He looked down at his youngest son, who was blinking his eyes sleepily. "But I do know a certain someone is ready for a nap," Naruto said, giggling a little. Naruchi looked up into his mother's blue eyes.

"But I'm –yawn!- not sleepy," Naruchi stated. Naruto chuckled a little before he stood with the small child still in his arms.

"Come on," Naruto said. "Naptime." Naruchi yawned again before he balled up in his mother's cradled arms, burying his face into Naruto's clothed chest.

Arashi watched the two disappear down the hall with a smirk before a look of concentration met his face. He stood and went over to the window that he and Naruto were looking out of a few minutes earlier. His eyes narrowed as he looked out of the small square-shaped hole in the wall. He sensed something was there. He didn't know what, but he knew something was there. He abandoned the window and went down the hall to Naruto's room. He opened the door and let a small amused smile greet his lips. Naruto was curled up on his bed with Naruchi held close to his chest, sleeping peacefully. The both of them were. "Naruchi wasn't the only tired one, I guess," Arashi said to himself before he left the room. "But I am curious as to what it was that I sensed."

Outside, in the distance, Kyosuke turned his attention to the surrounding forest. Sasori looked at the child blankly, but was wondering why Kyosuke had suddenly stopped. "Kyosuke?" Sasori called out. "Something wrong?" Kyosuke turned his attention back to the puppet master he was originally sparring with. He shook his head a little. Something did catch his attention in the forest, but he figured that he was hallucinating since it disappeared after a second. He was still a little curious as to what it was. "You normally don't just turn your attention to something else just like that."

"I'm fine, Uncle Sasori," Kyosuke replied. "I think I'm just imagining stuff. When does dad get back from his mission with Uncle Dei?"

"I'm not sure," Sasori said. "But I feel sorry for Itachi. Deidara is a handful."

"Especially with his exploding works of art!" Kyosuke laughed. "I don't think dad will handle that very well!"

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at Kyosuke's statement. Sometimes, the kid said the weirdest, but most truthful, things that the puppet master had ever heard. The kid was even starting to make logical statements, and he was only eight years of age. Sometimes, everyone thought the kid was growing up too fast. "Alright, I think that's enough training today," Sasori called out to the young child.

"Aw, come on! I can keep training. Just because I woke out of my coma a couple days ago doesn't mean that I'm weak."

"I'm pretty sure he's not calling you weak," someone across from the small clearing stated. Hidan had made his way through the brush of the forest. "But you look as though you can use a small break."

"I don't need to rest, Uncle Hidan," Kyosuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I still have plenty of energy left!"

"You still need to rest from time to time."

"Let's think about this for a second, my dear uncles. If I was in a serious fight like then one I had with that Kakashi guy, and I needed a rest, do you think my opponent would just go ahead and allow me to rest? I need to keep fighting until I reach my limits, and even then, I can't let down."

"Like you did with Kakashi," Sasori stated. "Once you reach your limit, you can't continue fighting without destroying yourself from the inside."

"How can I destroy myself from the inside?"

"Pushing past your limit can put severe pressure on your body," Hidan replied. "And then your body would just shut down or collapse on you. You wouldn't even be able to move."

"I get it. I think."

"Don't push yourself past your limit," Sasori stated. "Unless you have no choice. If you do push yourself that far, and if you are unable to move, the enemy would most likely take your life."

"Okay. I understand. Don't use so much strength and chakra. Save some energy to continue the fight. Don't use all of it or else you lose your life. I get it. I get it."

"So are you going to rest and regain your strength now?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, since you two aren't leaving me a choice. How about we head back home, though?" When his uncles nodded, he grinned. "Race you guys home!" He took off in a sprint towards their home. Hidan and Sasori looked at each other for a second before chasing after him. Maybe Kyosuke wasn't growing up as fast as everyone thought. All three were leaping from branch to branch until they landed in front of the Akatsuki Headquarters. Sasori was the first to land before Kyosuke and then Hidan. "Aw, man! Uncle Sasori, you are really fast."

"Or maybe you are too slow," Sasori said back.

"No, you're too fast!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Kisame asked, coming out of the house with his Akatsuki cloak on.

"Gramps sending you out on a mission?" Kyosuke asked.

"No, your little brother decided it was a great idea to dye my clothes yellow." Kyosuke stared blankly before he started at laugh. Sasori was just staring blankly while Hidan was chuckling. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Kyosuke laughed out. "Man, Naruchi really does take a lot after mom!"

"Weird how that works out," Sasori stated. "Naruchi looks like his father, but acts like Naruto. And I'm still curious as to where you got your personality, Kyosuke."

Kyosuke shrugged his shoulders when he stopped laughing. "I don't know. Don't really care right now! I'm just the way I am."

"A pervert?" Kisame asked in a joking tone. Kyosuke replied by throwing a kunai at the shark-looking-nin. "I'm serious! You can't deny that you are a pervert!"

"Only a little," Kyosuke huffed. Then he saw the looks he was receiving from his uncles. "Okay, maybe more then a little."

"Knew it," the taller nin said, crossing his arms over his chest after allowing a knowing smile on his blue face and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't bother asking me where I got it because I don't know!"

"Probably from your father," Sasori stated.

"Dad isn't a pervert, unless it involves mom."

"Wrong father," Sasori said.

Kyosuke's eyes narrowed dangerously before he scoffed. "Yeah, right. I hate that damn bastard. And I don't care if I know him or not. I despise him for what he did to my mom those years ago. And I wouldn't even call him my 'father'. Itachi's my dad. I grew up thinking that, and I will keep growing up believing it."

"Not much longer until you grow up completely," Hidan said, leaning against a random tree close by.

"What do you mean by that, Uncle Hidan?"

"He means you grow up too fast," Kisame replied. "I mean, when you were just a couple years old, you could already think like an adult. Then you turned four and started acting like one, for the exceptions of mimicking Itachi."

"Then I turned six and threw shurikens at you and Uncle Tobi!" Kyosuke happily exclaimed. "Good times, good times."

"Only to you and anyone else watching," Kisame growled out. "God, the humiliation!"

"But it was still funny," Sasori stated. Hidan nodded in agreement. "Even Hidan agrees."

"And so does Uncle Dei," Kyosuke pointed out.

"Of course he would," Hidan responded. "We couldn't get him to stop laughing about it. Took hours just to get him to shut up about it and it took longer to get him to quit giving you more shurikens."

"And kunais," Kyosuke added with a grin on his face.

"God, don't remind me of those being thrown around," Kisame said, lowering his head with a heavy sigh. "Could never find out where they're headed."

"At least I had control of them!" Kyosuke proclaimed. "If I didn't, you'd be dead."

"That's what we mean by your growing up to fast," Hidan pointed out. "You've been able to do Taijutsu since you were five years old, surprisingly, and you've been throwing kunais and shurikens since you were six. Then Leader-sama trains you in combat. You're growing up a little to fast."

"I just want to be able to protect me mom when no one else can," Kyosuke quietly said.

"Just give it a rest and have a little fun every now and then," Kisame said, ruffling the child's silvery blond hair.

"But I do have fun!" Kyosuke laughed out. "It's known as 'Grab Uncle Tobi and Torture Uncle Kisame'!"

"I hate that game," Kisame mumbled. Kyosuke just continued to laugh harder. He stopped before looking back into the forest. "What's up?"

Kyosuke didn't answer. "He did the same thing when we were sparring," Sasori stated. "He said he was probably imagining it, but I don't think he believes that anymore."

"I don't," Kyosuke replied. "There's someone or something out there. I can just sense them for a second before they disappear."

Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori all looked at one another before nodding a little. "Kyosuke," Kisame called out, catching the attention of the eight-year-old. "How about you go check up on your mom and siblings." Kyosuke was about to say something, until he saw that not only was his Uncle Kisame looking into the forest, but as were his other two uncles. He knew that if he refused, the other two would make him go in. with a heavy sigh, Kyosuke stuffed his hands in his pockets before he went inside of the large mansion-like building he called home. "Let's go check it out," Kisame said to the other two Akatsuki members, who nodded in return before all three of them went into the forest.

Inside, Kyosuke started to look around for his family. He went to Itanane's room first, thinking she would be in there. She was, reading her books on different kinds of jutsus. He figured that would be what she was doing. He left when she started to practice a few of the ones she read about. When he went to Naruchi's room and didn't see his younger brother there, first thing he did was run to his mother's room to see if he was there instead. He gave out a small sigh of relief when he saw his mom and little brother curled up on the bed. '_**You're growing up a little too fast**_' Hidan's statement ran through his head for a minute before Kyosuke walked into the room and climbed into the bed. He laid next to Naruto, resting his head on the blonde's side before he closed his eyes.

He didn't know that his little movement woke the Kyuubi vessel, who was looking at his oldest child a little surprised before a small smile graced his lips as he wrapped a protective arm around his son. Naruto ran his finger's though Kyosuke's hair absent-mindedly, completely unaware of his son's steady breathing. When he did notice, his smile grew a little. "Even an eight-year-old needs naps, apparently," he chuckled to himself before he buried his face into the soft pillow under his head and drifted to sleep. He was even oblivious to the figures racing through the trees outside his bedroom window.

A figure flicked into his room, along with two others. They were dressed in black cloaks and each one of them had a raven mask. The one in the middle approached the sleeping trio before lowered a little closer to the bed. The other two moved the children in Naruto's grasp after a few minutes, pausing every now and then whenever they saw the blond move or heard him groan in disapproval. The first one picked up Naruto when the two young ones were out of the way. He held the sleeping blond close to his chest as the other two ANBU placed the slumbering children back on the bed before all three of them, with Naruto, flinted out of the room.

None of them knew that they were sensed. Itanane was working on perfecting a fireball jutsu that she read bout in her book before she paused and looked in the direction of her mother's room. She breathed deeply before she ran out of her room and into her parent's room. She was shocked when she saw both of her brothers, but not her blond mom. She ran over to the bed and started to shake Kyosuke and Naruchi awake. "What?" Kyosuke groaned. He got into a deep sleep pretty fast, and was enjoying it. Naruchi just blink sleepily. "What do you want, Itanane?"

"Where's mom?" Itanane asked in a panicked voice. Kyosuke thought he was asleep for more then a few minutes, then realized that he really wasn't asleep that long. Naruchi was looking around the room with frightful eyes, hoping to spot his mother, but didn't. "Kyosuke?"

"I don't know," Kyosuke finally replied. "I just came in here and he was here and," he paused before he thought back to the things he was sensing. "Damnit!" he cursed before leaping off of the bed and running to his grandfather's room. His siblings followed after him. When he reached the large doors, he started to pound on them. "Gramps! Gramps!" he called out over and over until the doors opened and Kyosuke rushed in.

"What's the matter?" Arashi asked his oldest grandchild.

"Mom's gone!" Itanane answered for her older brother.

Arashi's eyes narrowed. "Get your uncles. Itanane, stay here with Naruchi. Kyosuke, come with me." Kyosuke nodded and followed the Akatsuki leader down the hall as Itanane lead her younger brother to her room, trying to calm him down on the way there.

**Me: now we have Naruto being taken away! What shall happen in the next chapter????? Hmmm???????? U shall never no unless u…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: and now 4 chapter 10! We tune into Naruto as he awakens and finds himself in an unfamiliar place. Wonder how he got there. Sarcasm! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

A unfamiliar, but familiar at the same time, scent drifted into his nose before Naruto woke with a start, no longer feeling bodies of warmth cured next to his own form. His eyes were wide as he looked around. He didn't recognize the place he was in. He didn't see his kits. And he was having a hard time placing this scent. Naruto turned around to look out the window and saw other houses outside. He got off of the bed before walking over to the window. Nothing was recognizable. The blond was never around here before. It just looked like a whole bunch of houses around. A small whine escaped his throat as he continued to look around. He was missing his kits, worried about them more like. He didn't know where he was, if they were with him, where they were, if they were safe. He didn't know anything that was going on.

'Kyuubi, where am I?' he asked the sealed fox. 'Where are the kits?'

'_I'm not so sure myself,_' Kyuubi answered. '_But don't worry for their safety. I'm sure that no harm has come to them. As to where we are, don't bother asking me again because I don't have a single clue. Someone's outside in the hallway, though._'

Naruto snapped his attention to the door, spreading his senses to see if he could finally figure out who took him and where he was if the chakra signature was familiar. 'Sasuke,' the blond growled in his mind, not even aware that the growl came from his throat as well.

'_Then we must be in the Uchiha District of Konoha,_' Kyuubi pointed out.

'No shit,' Naruto growled back before the door opened and Sasuke walked into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake," Sasuke said with a small smirk on his lips. All Naruto did was growl in return. "You might as well knock that off. It's not as intimidating as you think."

"Where are my kits?" Naruto snarled. "Why did you take me away? What about the damn deal you guys made with my father?!"

"Your kids are still with the Akatsuki," Sasuke replied. "Tsunade told us to bring you back to Konoha and the deal was that Kakashi and the rest of us was that we weren't allowed near you. The ANBU were the ones who took you. I just suggested for you to stay here."

"You are ANBU, Sasuke. I can see that tattoo on your arm." Naruto pointed to the mark that Sasuke's upper arm supported. "Why bring me back here? Why does Tsunade want me back in Konoha?"

"Because the Kyuubi No Kitsune is still sealed inside of you," Sasuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Akatsuki could still try to harness that power and use it against Konoha. Tsunade doesn't want to take that chance. Besides, we all missed you." Naruto glared dangerously, growling deeply. "I thought I said to quit growling."

"Tsunade should know better then to take a fox unwillingly away from their kits," Naruto growled. "As should you, Sasuke. Why did you want me here?"

"Did you forget what I told you eight years ago?"

"No."

"That's why." Naruto didn't allow his glare to die, but he did stop growling a little. "Do you want to go see Tsunade?" The blond nodded before Sasuke stepped out of the room with a 'Follow me'. He wasn't sure if he should stay around Sasuke, but he did need to talk to Tsunade. He could probably get her to understand things a little better.

_The Next Week_

Itachi's POV

I can't believe this! Deidara and I come back from our mission only to find out that Naruto was taken away! I just can't believe this! Not only that, but Arashi-sama decided that it was a good idea to make Kyosuke an official member of the Akatsuki. Wonder how Naruto will react to that. Most likely will fuss about it for a while. Still, when I find out who took Naruto away, I'm not going to kill them right away. I'd rather they suffer and beg for death to claim them. That's always fun. As soon as we found out what happened, we left to get MY blond back. Itanane and Naruchi stayed back with a few of Deidara's giant clay birds. I'm surprised he can control them from a distance like this. Then again, Deidara is full of surprises. I didn't really have to worry about those two needing to fly away on those birds incase someone comes into the hideout when we were all gone since Deidara pretty much taught them how to ride those birds. I guess that's what happens when someone lets Deidara near their kids.

My fist kept clenching and unclenching in frustration. Arashi-sama thought it would be a better idea to send Kyosuke in first to give them a little warning. If they didn't listen, then all of us go in. I don't care what my orders were. I would go and find Naruto first before I do anything else. And if my foolish little brother has touched MY Naruto, then I'll kill him. I don't care who tries to interfere, I will KILL him. Damn, I'm starting to sound like the rest of my family who wanted to kill Sasuke. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts before I turned and looked at the one behind me, Arashi-sama. "Kyosuke will be alright," he said to me. "And we'll get Naruto back. Now you might want to stop digging your nails into your hands before you start to bleed." Like I would care if I bled or not. It might actually help calm me down a little. Now what am I thinking?!

I sighed deeply before I hit the back of my head against the tree I was leaning against. Damn. Something told me I should have refused Arashi-sama when he sent me on that mission. Something just told me to stay with Naruto. Kyosuke had left twenty minutes ago. I hope he made it to the Hokage Tower without any trouble. Knowing him, not likely. He always caused trouble wherever he went. Most of the time, I just can't believe that kid. I tilted my head to the side, looking at Konoha. It was so close, but Naruto was still so far. Wait a minute. Was that an explosion?

Kyosuke's POV

Finding the Hokage Tower was harder then I thought it would be. There is no way I can just find someplace in a village that I wasn't familiar with. The only village I ever went to was the one close by home. And right now, all I see are trees, trees, and -what a surprise!- more trees. I got lost in the forest of the village. Wow, I feel like an idiot. Shaking my head a little always helped me exile thoughts of doubt from my mind. I really don't care that my own hair was slapping me in the face. I always thought of it as my hair punishing me for thinking such thoughts. I know I'm being stupid thinking that, but it always helps me get the thought out. Now, what to do? I tapped my head, trying to think of something. Then it hit me. Duh! If I can't find a place with my own sense of smell, use another's! Mom and Dad had taught me about summoning jutsus last year about five months after my seventh birthday. I am still curious as to where they got the contract, but right now, I don't really care anymore.

I bit the tip of my thumb, making it bleed a bit, before doing to hand signs and slamming my hand onto the ground. Black writing that looked a lot like a seal was formed on the ground quickly before a large poof of smoke just appeared in my face. No doubt Dad and the others saw that where they were. A low growl met my ears before the smoke disappeared and a large fox was there. His black coat was sticking up in annoyance. Can't really blame him. All six of his tails were swaying back and forth in all kinds of directions. This guy was my personal summon fox. Dairosu, the Dark Fox. He's a pain, but was pretty cool once you got used to him. It took me forever and a lot of practice to be able to summon him whenever I summoned a fox. What can I say? I'm attached. He really wasn't that big. Just about the size of one of Uncle Dei's large clay birds. His dark red eyes looked right into my blue ones. I could see that he was really annoyed.

"Why did you summon me this time?" the large fox asked me. So I used to summon him a lot when I was practicing. He was okay with that. As a matter of fact, training with me helped him get six tails. Then I just started to summon him for no reason and that pissed him off.

"My mom was taken away," I replied in my 'I am dead serious' tone. "Right now, we're in the village that we know took him. I'm just supposed to find the Hokage and try to make a deal with her. Maybe find mom while I'm at it. But I kind of got lost when I was trying to find the place. Not to mention that I don't know what the Hokage's scent is."

"So let me get this straight. You summoned me because you need help finding your way around this village, tracking down your mother, and find this Hokage person. Is that about right?"

"Pretty much," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "So, you gonna help me out?" His reply was crouching low to the ground so I could climb onto his back, which I did. Riding a fox wasn't as easy as it looked. I found that out the first time I rode on Dairosu's back. He nearly flung me off after taking one leap! Right when I gripped onto the dark fur on his neck, he sprinted towards the village. When he ran through the busy streets with me on his back, a lot of people were panicking and screaming. What's the big deal? It's just an oversized black fox with six tails and a kid riding on his back. I don't see the reason why they should be scared. "Scaredy-cats," I mumbled under my breath before hearing Dairosu chuckle. "It's true."

He didn't reply, so I looked around only to see a few people with black cloaks that had hoods on, and they were all wearing animal mask. Is that their sense of fashion or something? Oh, wait. I think I remember hearing about these guys. ANBU Black Opts. Now things get complicated. These guys are supposed to be really good. Not that I care. I took down that Kakashi guy, and my mom says that he's tough to take down. I looked around a little more and counted five ANBUs. I gave Dairosu a soft nudge in his side, signaling him to go faster, which he did. Sometimes I feel like I'm riding a horse. Dairosu probably feels like a horse allowing a kid to ride on his back. The building started to become blurs as Dairosu picked up his speed.

Then he suddenly stops! Making me go flying off of his back! I hate it when he does that! He's at top speed, then he just stops. My grip always seems to loosen a little a minute before he does stop. I landed on my back before sitting up and turning to glare at Dairosu, who was just giving me a small smirk. "I just followed the scent of you mother," he told me. "And he's in there." He pointed his head towards the really tall tower in front of us. Okay, found the Hokage Tower. Now what? They most likely wouldn't even let me in since I had the Akatsuki Cloak on and a headband like my parents. I heard Dairosu growling dangerously behind me. So I looked behind me again and saw the five ANBUs there. Hi, guys. Finally caught up? Good. Now maybe you can go away or lead me to the Hokage. Duh! What am I thinking?! I'm an official member of the Akatsuki! Want me to prove it even more? I have the ring! They aren't going to be helping me anytime soon.

Dairosu looked back at me before smirking a little. Okay, I get it. Later, Dairosu! He disappeared in a poof of smoke, giving me a little cover so I could run inside. I'm little and I'm fast. They aren't going to catch me! Ha-ha! A lot of people dressed the same as the five outside were in this place, and they kept trying to catch me. Good luck because you guys are going to need it! I kept sliding on the floor between their legs, leaping over their heads, even running on the ceiling. Hey, I was having fun while completing my mission. So no big deal, right? Not as long as I can find my mom and the Hokage. Now which way do I go? Great! Lost inside the tower! Wait. Found mom's scent!

Normal POV

_With Naruto_

Saying Naruto was pissed would be an understatement. He had been trying for a week to convince Tsunade to let him go back to the Akatsuki. She kept thinking that they had brainwashed him or something. He was just about to snap. Then the Godaime had to say it. "Naruto, there is no reason why I should send you back. And there are too many risk towards the village if you do go back."

'No reason why she should send me back?' Naruto thought in his mind. 'Yeah there is! What about my kits?! And doesn't she realize that the village would be at risk if I stayed here?! When did Tsunade get so stupid?! That's it, she's drinking way too much sake. It killed all of her remaining brain cells.' Naruto slammed his hands onto Tsunade's desk. He stared into her hazel eyes with his blue eyes that were starting to turn a little red. He was seriously getting pissed off. "Are you out of your mind?!" he snapped. "There are plenty of reasons for me to go back there! Do you not see this ring on my finger?!" He held his hand in front of her face, showing her the golden ring, embedded with sapphires, that was around his ring finger. "And this village is at risk with me here!"

"And why would you say that?"

"Because the Akatsuki are going to come look for me," Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He heard some noises out of the room, in the hallway. Apparently, Tsunade heard them as well. She stood from her desk and was staring dangerously at the door. Naruto straightened up before a very familiar scent caught his nose. "Too late," Naruto sighed before an eight-year-old child burst through the door. The Kyuubi vessel shook his head when the child was blowing raspberries at the ANBUs out in the hallway. Then he noticed what Kyosuke was wearing. He grabbed the back of the Akatsuki cloak that covered his son's body before pulling the child to him. "And what is this?"

"An Akatsuki Cloak," Kyosuke answered, shifting his eyes back and forth. "And a headband like the ones you and dad have." Kyosuke tilted his head back with a grin on his face so Naruto could see the forehead protector. The blond sighed deeply in annoyance. He was going to kill his dad.

"Naruto, you know this child?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep," Naruto replied, ignoring his son's protesting that he wasn't a child but a proud member of the Akatsuki. Oh yeah, Naruto was going to kill his father. "Meet Kyosuke, my oldest, and also the one who beat Kakashi." Tsunade's eyes widened a little while she stared at the child that Naruto was holding back from attacking the ANBUs, who were ready to take action if they needed to. Tsunade waved her hand at them, telling them to leave.

When they did, Kyosuke looked over to the older blonde. "So, this the woman who won't let you come back home?" Kyosuke asked, looking up at Naruto's face. All his mother did was nod his head before Kyosuke slipped out of his cloak and hopped onto Tsunade's desk, looking at her eye-to-eye. "I got a little deal to make with you, Hokage. The rest of the Akatsuki are right outside of Konoha, waiting to be told if my mom is coming back, or if they should come in here and take mom against your will. So here's the deal: Let my mother go, and the Akatsuki won't destroy Konoha. So what do you say? Deal? Or no deal?"

"Konoha can handle a few nuke-nins," Tsunade stated.

"Really pissed off ones? I don't think so. Let's see, there's my dad, Itachi, my uncles, and my dear grandfather. All of them are really, really pissed off. So I'm going to offer you the deal one more time. Refuse or accept?"

"Like I said, Konoha can handle the Akatsuki."

"You're making a big mistake," Kyosuke said in a taunting tone. Naruto was shaking his head a little. "But before I let the rest of the Akatsuki know that it's cool to come on in and take mom back whether you like it or not, I want to ask you a question. What makes you think that this village can stand against a really pissed off Akatsuki?"

'Cause she's nuts,' Naruto replied in his mind. Kyuubi was chuckled before he agreed himself.

"The ANBU Black Opts. They can handle the Akatsuki, and so can I."

"Can you stand against the former fourth?" Naruto spoke this time. "Because he is the one who you will have to deal with."

"The Yondaime died when Kyuubi No Kitsune was sealed, Naruto," Tsunade stated. All Naruto did was chuckled darkly while Kyosuke was grinning like he knew something she didn't.

"Nope," Naruto finally spoke again. "He's the Akatsuki Leader. And my father." A loud roar pierced through the air outside. Naruto looked over to his oldest son, only to see the eight-year-old looking completely innocent like he did nothing. "And you're about to see him."

**Me: did u really think I was going 2 out everything that is going 2 happen in 1 chapter? I think not! R&R or u shall never c a single word of the next chapter. Ok, I'm not all bad. Here's a sneak preview!**

"I'm not giving Naruto over to you, Itachi," Sasuke stated as he drew his katana from his back. All his older brother did was stand there, staring blankly at Sasuke. Not even his Sharingan was activated. "I've trained to kill you, and now, I finally get to do so."

"What part of 'don't hate someone unless you know the truth' is so hard to understand?" Kyosuke asked from his spot on a rooftop. "You're being the biggest idiot in the world!"

"Kyosuke, stay out of this," Itachi said in a fatherly demanding tone. Kyosuke scoffed before turning his head in another direction.

**Me: and that is all u r getting 4 a sneak preview! Again, R&R every1!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: once again, I thank thee 4 thy reviews! And y am I talking like this? O well. Enjoy the next chapter! I mean, this chapter… -shifty eyes- don't ask about the eyes becuz I'm not sure myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

Arashi's head snapped towards the village of Konoha when he and the others heard the loud fox demon roar continuously. "I guess the current Hokage had declined," he said, placing his hat on his head so no one in Konoha could recognize him. He looked over to the rest, who seemed really anxious to go in and destroy the village while taking Naruto back with them. "Let's go!" he commanded they all leapt towards the village. Itachi went through first, knocking out the guards, before everyone else went in. Deidara already created a few of his clay birds and were throwing the exploding ones at random buildings. Kisame was cutting down shinobi that were trying to stop them. Tobi stuck with Itachi and Arashi, who were heading towards the Hokage tower. Zetsu mainly killed and ate every chance he could. Hidan ran through the streets, not caring about what he was killing with his scythes. Sasori stuck with Deidara, just to make sure that the blond didn't get caught off guard. Kakuzu was doing the same with Hidan.

Itachi spotted the Dark Fox standing on top of the Hokage tower, watching them with his red eyes before climbing down the building's walls a bit until he stopped at a window. Itachi figured that was where Naruto and Kyosuke were. The Akatsuki Leader seemed to have thought the same since he quickened his pace towards the tower, but was stopped when a few ANBU showed up in front of the three Akatsuki members. Arashi looked over to Itachi, who got the idea. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. All of the ANBUs in front of him and the other two froze before letting out a loud cry of pain and falling to the ground. "Shall we?" Arashi asked as he continued to run towards the Hokage Tower. Tobi and Itachi followed.

Jiraiya was already heading towards the tower as soon as he heard the fox's roar. He didn't see it until he actually turned away from the spring that he was peeping into and towards the direction that the fierce roar came from. He was wondering what was going on, and he was hoping that Tsunade and Naruto weren't harmed. On his way there, he saw about six unconscious ANBUs, most likely dealt with by Itachi since they didn't seem to have any wounds on them. He continued on his way until he saw three Akatsuki members. He recognized Itachi, but not the other two. The one in the middle, who had his face shrouded by shadows, skidded to a stop before turning around to look at Jiraiya. Itachi and the other Akatsuki stopped as well. "Go on," he said. "I can handle one of the Legendary Sannin." Itachi and Tobi nodded before they went towards the Hokage Tower by themselves. "Been a while, Jiraiya," he said calmly.

"And who exactly are you?" Jiraiya asked in a demanding tone.

"The Leader of the Akatsuki is one of the titles I go by," he replied. "Maybe you'll find out who I am later. If you want." Jiraiya got into a fighting stance when the Akatsuki Leader stepped towards him. "Why so tense?"

"You expect me not to? You ARE an enemy. And I suggest you leave Konoha. Now!"

"And I suggest you don't try stopping me from getting Naruto back. He is a member of the Akatsuki, and he does have three children of his own to look after back home. Don't believe me? Ask Kyosuke. He's Naruto's oldest child. We're still trying to figure out who his other parent is, but all we have for a hint is silver hair. Now I can think of a few people with silver hair. But I doubt any of them were the ones who did such things to my son."

"Naruto is Arashi, the Fourth Hokage's, son," Jiraiya stated, gathering chakra in his palm, ready to use Rasengan. "And you are the Leader of the Akatsuki. Not the Fourth. He died a long time ago."

"False death," Arashi said in a playful tone. "I kind of had no real choice in the matter."

"How dare you speak as the Fourth like you are him! I trained Arashi-sama myself! I will not allow you to insult his memory! Arashi would never even think of joining the Akatsuki!"

"Think again, Jiraiya-sensei," Arashi said as he removed the hat he was wearing. Jiraiya's eyes widened with surprise. "Still wanna fight, sensei?" the blond asked with a smirk on his lips.

Itachi and Tobi ran up the wall of the Hokage Tower, right to the large black fox. ANBUs were already in the room, surrounding Tsunade while trying to get Naruto and Kyosuke out of the room at the same time. Dairosu growled deeply and dangerously. He looked down a little to see how far away Itachi was. He was surprised that the Uchiha was quick enough to make it to the tower and run up the wall in about two minutes. He might as well make an opening for them, at least in his opinion. He destroyed the glass window with one of his paws, only to be rewards by kunais and shurikens being thrown at his arm, chest, neck, and face. He let out a painful yelp, almost losing the grip he had on the wall with his claws. He snarled loudly at the ANBUs and Hokage. Nudging his head a little, Naruto and Kyosuke left the room. With one fierce roar, Dairosu broke through the wall and into the room, sending wall depress everywhere in the room and on his fur. A loud growl escaped his throat before he bared his large fangs.

Kyosuke was protesting the entire way out of the building. He wanted to stay back there and fight along side his summon animal, but Naruto wasn't going to let his son do so. He knew how much damage Dairosu could cause on his own, and he wasn't going to let Kyosuke help out, either. If those two fought a battle together inside this building, then the tower would be nothing but another empty part of Konoha. Every now and then, some ANBUs tried to stop the two from leaving, most likely under Tsunade's orders, but the blond and his son weren't planning on staying around Konoha. Every time a few of them appeared out of nowhere. Naruto and Kyosuke fought through them. The older blond knew he didn't have to worry about his son being harmed since Kyosuke was trained by everyone in the Akatsuki. He was would be considered a prodigy if he was raised in an actual ninja village. He was already considered as a prodigy to the Akatsuki.

After taking down a few more ANBUs, the pair was already on the fourth floor. Hearing his son give out an inhumane growl, Naruto looked to his side to see another ANBU there with a raven mask over his face. Unlike the others, this guy wasn't wearing the cloak, but the full ANBU uniform. Naruto recognized the scent, chakra signature, and black hair-do that was shown. Naruto gave out a growl as well. He was seriously getting tired of Sasuke coming in and stopping him from whatever he was doing. The blond knew that he couldn't continue to fight. He knew Sasuke would do anything to make sure Naruto stayed in Konoha. But the younger Uchiha didn't know that Naruto was carrying twins at the time, and the blond knew that the avenger didn't know. He had already used up a little too much energy and chakra fighting off the other ANBUs, and Kyuubi wasn't going to allow him to fight anymore unless absolutely necessary. If he kept fighting, and against Sasuke, there was a chance of him losing the kits he was carrying.

His son seemed to have known as well since he stepped forwards and drew out some kunais and shurikens. Kyosuke was already in a fighting stance, but Sasuke didn't seem to do anything. Naruto took a step before placing a hand on Kyosuke's tense shoulder, making the young ninja look at him with his blue eyes. Naruto didn't notice the look his son was giving him. He was preoccupied by staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Step aside, Sasuke," Naruto said with an empty tone, something Kyosuke never thought his mother could pull off.

"Why should I?" Sasuke replied. "I am not allowing you to go back to the Akatsuki. Not back to my brother."

"And what about my kits? You seemed to have forgotten about them."

"You can bring them to Konoha," Sasuke said. "They can live here and actually grow up like normal kids and not like Akatsuki members."

Naruto seemed thoughtful for a moment. He did want for his kits to grow up like normal children, to make friends and go to school or ninja academies. He wanted for his kits to live normal lives, not the life of an Akatsuki. But…"They enjoy being around the Akatsuki, Sasuke," Naruto said with an angered tone. "They grew up thinking of the Akatsuki as their family. They would rather stay with them then go to some village that is unfamiliar to them. Don't believe me? Ask Kyosuke. He and his siblings think the same." Kyosuke nodded in agreement. He did like being around the Akatsuki. He learned things that normal ninja children couldn't learn when in an academy. There were no limits to his learning, and none on his strength. If he was raised like a normal child, then he would have been feared because of his strength. He knew that deep down.

Sasuke stared deep into Naruto's blue orbs. Kyosuke noticed that Sasuke's attention was mainly on the blond, barely on him. He slipped an arm behind his back and replaced the shurikens he had in his hand with a couple of clay bird bombs that he had gotten from Deidara. He knew that they would explode as soon as they hit something. His Uncle Dei told him they would, so he had to be careful of where he through them and make sure that there was nothing to get in the way of the bomb birds. He threw one at the wall, right next to Sasuke, causing it to explode. Sasuke blocked his eyes from the depress, not noticing Kyosuke throwing a couple more bomb birds at the other wall, making a giant hole in it to the outside.

Outside on the wall, Itachi and Tobi stopped and turned around, facing downwards where they saw some smoke clearing from an explosion that they heard. They were almost to the black fox that had only his tails sticking out of the room now. Then they saw a couple of figures leaping through the smoke. Itachi went back downwards and leapt off the building once he saw that the two figures were Naruto and Kyosuke. Tobi leapt off the wall as well. When all of the reached the ground, Itachi grabbed Naruto and pulled the blond to his body, sighing with relief. Naruto smiled as he buried his face into the crook of Itachi's neck, taking in the intoxicating scent that he hadn't smelled in a week, while his mate buried his nose into Naruto's blond locks.

"You're not harmed, are you?" Itachi's voice met the demon host's ears.

"No," Naruto replied. "Sasuke is most likely going to be coming down here pretty soon, though, since Kyosuke decided it was a great idea to throw one of Deidara's clay bird bombs at Sasuke and the wall." Itachi nodded before he took Naruto's hand into his and lead him away from the Hokage Tower. Dairosu leapt down to the ground, landing behind Kyosuke, who turned and climbed onto the black fox's back. Tobi ran right behind Itachi and Naruto, and next to the young silver haired Akatsuki. Shinobi tried to stop them left and right, but Itachi and Tobi defeated them without batting an eye. Dairosu and Kyosuke ran off somewhere to inform his uncles that Naruto was back with Itachi.

Itachi stopped in his tracks when he was taking a shortcut through the Uchiha Compound. Naruto and Tobi looked over the older Uchiha's shoulder to see Sasuke there, not looking very pleased about anything at the moment. If anything, he looked as mad as he was never seen before. "I'm not giving Naruto over to you, Itachi," Sasuke stated as he drew his katana from his back. All his older brother did was stand there, staring blankly at Sasuke. Not even his Sharingan was activated. "I've trained to kill you, and now, I finally get to do so."

"What part of 'don't hate someone unless you know the truth' is so hard to understand?" Kyosuke asked from his spot on a rooftop. "You're being the biggest idiot in the world!"

"Kyosuke, stay out of this," Itachi said in a fatherly demanding tone. Kyosuke scoffed before turning his head in another direction. Dairosu laid next to the eight-year-old with his head between his front paws. Seeing his son up on the roof, Naruto leapt onto it to join him. Kyosuke was still small enough to pick up, not matter what the kit said. Naruto carried his son in his arms, allowing the kit to rest his head on his mother's chest, but Kyosuke never removed his sapphire eyes from Sasuke's form. In his view, Sasuke was a major threat. Not only to his father, but to his family. If things started to look bad, he wasn't going to hesitate about joining in. He gave Dairosu a look saying so, and all the large fox did was nod his head in understanding.

Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan, ready to battle with his older brother, who showed no signs of wanting to fight him. The avenger looked at his brother curiously, wondering why Itachi wasn't even activating his bloodline limit. It was confusing to the younger Uchiha. "What's wrong, brother?" he asked, spitting out 'brother' with disgust. "Are you afraid to fight me?"

'Itachi,' Naruto thought in his mind. 'I think you should tell him the truth behind the massacre. I don't want to see you two fight each other. I don't want to see you harmed.'

'_He'll be fine,_' Kyuubi reassured him. '_If it comes to it, Itachi will fight Sasuke. Besides, he's been able to in the past, remember?_' Naruto slightly nodded, but gave a small, barely hearable grunt, before Tobi joined him and his son on the roof with the black fox.

**Me: and now I b a complete ass and end the chapter here! If u want 2 read the next chapter, u shall review this chapter first!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: and now the fight between brothers! –singing- Brother, my brother. Tell me what r we fighting 4. We have got 2 end this war. –no longer singing- Sorry, random moment. Enjoy the chapter! R&R once done reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

_Arashi's POV_

Okay, so dealing with my old sensei isn't going to be as easy as I thought. This was defiantly going to be a little difficult. Oh well. Students usually surpass their teachers, so this time would not be an exception. I will defeat my old sensei and get my son back at all cost. I cast as glance at the Hokage Tower, no longer seeing the large black fox there. Itachi had probably already made it there and got Naruto and Kyosuke. Who knew where those three were now? Itachi was most likely taking Naruto someplace else so he wouldn't get hurt. I can't believe that I was against those two being together at first, even though I hid it from Naruto. Don't mean I hid it from Itachi. I gave him hell for a few weeks until Naruto got tired of it. Never piss off a pregnant person.

I really need to quit getting lost in my thoughts since I was almost hit by the Rasengan. When did Jiraiya master that? Wait, I remember Naruto telling me that my old sensei was the one who taught him the Rasengan. Jiraiya tried to give me a swift kick, but I was a lot faster then he thought I was. I dodged it before sending a fury of punches at him. One final punch to the gut and he was flying. Look! It's a bird that looks like an old man! Damn, I need to quit listening to Kyosuke making random statements. I was starting to sound like him. Now let's see. Nope. Jiraiya is not in my sight. Okay, so where did he go? Above? Or below? I looked down just in case, because I was most likely going to find out that way. I learned that when I was training Kakashi.

If attacking from above, the shadow will show up on the ground. If attacking from below, you can see the person coming out of the ground. I can't believe Kakashi, my own student, was the one who told me that. I didn't think about that before he told me! Hey, there's a shadow! And it's not mine. I lifted my head up and saw Jiraiya coming down, right at me. I leapt to the side, barely missing that hit he was about to land on me. Honestly, I think Jiraiya attacking from below would be easier for him, but then again, he's the toad guy. Toads don't go under hard dry ground. They stay on top! Man, that's one big crater he made. Glad I dodged. He stood in the middle, still in fighting stance, ready to come at me or for me to come at him.

Hey, when did this crowd get here? ANBUs were pretty much surrounded us, and even though I couldn't see their faces thanks to their masks, I couldn't see their expressions at me being here dressed as an Akatsuki. Wonder how they'll react when I tell them that I'm the leader. They were surprised enough. I could sense it coming off of them in wave. And I thought Naruto had a hard time concealing his emotions when he was pregnant, and he tried to do that a lot during his first three months. It always made us laugh whenever he tried to hide the fact he was angry while he tried to hold a straight face. We could all sense anger coming from him. Hey, there's the anger I sense now. Coming from Naruto. Okay, I have ANBUs surrounding me, and I sense my son's anger.

What to do, what to do? Stay and fight all these guys that I can most likely take out in a few minutes? But it would take longer to take down my sensei. I don't want to kill him, just get him out of the way. Maybe I should go and see what's up with Naruto. He must be pretty pissed off at someone if I can sense his anger way over here from wherever he was. Felt like he was pretty far away. A little to the east. Isn't the Uchiha Compound to the east? Guess that's where he is. Okay, I've decided. "Sorry, guys," I spoke in a mocking apologetic tone. "But I really need to see what has my son so pissed off. See you later!" I formed a hand sign and disappeared in a poof of smoke, only to show up somewhere else. Great, can't I get the Sannin off of my ass for one minute?

Tsunade was there. I remember her. She helped deliver Naruto when he was born. I'm not mad at her for not being able to help my wife. I never really was. Just a little depressed. Okay, really depressed. "So, Naruto spoke the truth," she said to me in a nearly quiet tone.

"Depends on what he told you," I replied.

"He said that you were alive, and the Akatsuki Leader."

"He spoke the truth, then." Thanks, Naruto. Now everyone shall know thanks to Tsunade. She'll most likely go and tell everyone and make the Akatsuki sound like an even bigger threat then it already was. "I need to get to Naruto, so stay out of my way."

"Do you even know where Naruto is?"

"At the Uchiha Compound. I can sense his chakra signature coming from there. Itachi is with him, along with Kyosuke and Tobi. I think I can sense Itachi's younger brother as well." Okay, I'm not so sure if it is really his brother, but the chakra signatures are almost the same. Tsunade went into a fighting stance. I guess she's not going to let me go either. Where is that certain bomb happy Akatsuki member when you need him? I took a small look around and saw Deidara throwing his bird bombs at random buildings. He was defiantly a bomb happy Akatsuki. Thank God Sasori is with him, or Deidara would go nuts. He normally does. …Just how short was my attention span? Wait a minute. That's not anger I'm sensing from Naruto. That's worry. But, about what?

With the Uchiha Brothers

_Normal POV_

Itachi and Sasuke didn't move a muscle. They were just standing there, waiting for the other to make the first move. Tension was thick in the air. It could be cut through with a butter knife. Eventually, Sasuke, being the impatient avenger that he was, sprinted towards his older brother with his katana in his hands. Itachi quickly dodged the slice that the blade made through the air when it missed its target. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes watched every movement that Itachi made. He sliced through the air again, wanting to hit his older brother, but Itachi had moved to the side once again. Sasuke kept charging towards him, until Itachi got a little tired of his brother acting like an irrational idiot. He dodged the blade that was about to hit him once again before he kneed Sasuke in the stomach.

The avenger gave a grunt of pain before his older brother kicked his head up before striking his stomach again. Sasuke flew back a little, his back hitting the house behind him, stopping his way backwards. He stood on wobbly legs, but soon regained his balance before he charged towards Itachi once again, this time, doing hand signs. "Fire Style!" he called out. "Fireball Jutsu!" **(me: I would say it in Japanese, but 1: I kind don't remember which 1 is which, and 2: I have no clue how 2 spell it. So for now, the jutsus r going 2 b in English. Okay?)** He held his fingers in front of his face and blew a giant fireball at his brother. Itachi didn't move from his spot, and the fireball hit him. Sasuke didn't cancel out the jutsu. He wanted to make sure Itachi wasn't going to try anything.

When the jutsu was cancelled out, there was only the burned Akatsuki cloak in the spot where Itachi once stood. Naruto and Kyosuke were wide-eyed, hoping that Itachi was just playing a genjutsu on everyone to make them believe he wasn't there. Sasuke smirked before he felt a sharp pain shoot up and down his back from his mid-section before he felt another strike hit him on his side. Naruto sighed with relief when he saw Itachi standing behind Sasuke while Kyosuke and Tobi were cheering. Naruto could help but stare at Itachi's almost bare chest. He was wearing his black fishnet shirt and a pair of baggy black slacks, but Naruto just kept staring. Itachi, even though he noticed the stare Naruto was giving him, paid attention to his little brother, who was starting to stand up.

'He's stubborn,' Itachi said in his mind. 'Just like any Uchiha.' Sasuke came at him again with kunais in his hands. Itachi punched his little brother in the stomach before Sasuke could even give him a small wound with the kunais. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw the avenger into one of the houses, destroying it as soon as Sasuke made impact with the once home that was now a pile of broken wooden planks. 'He's still too weak to defeat me,' Itachi pointed out in his mind. 'He's still strong, but still too weak.'

'Damn!' Sasuke swore in his mind. 'All that training, gaining strength so I can defeat and kill my brother. Was it all for nothing?!' He stood from the pile of rumble, glaring dangerously at his brother. 'I am NOT going to let him take Naruto away!' He did a few hand signs before lowered one of his hands down, fingers spread apart like a clawed hand, while his other hand grasped his arm. "Chidori!" he cried out as a ball of lightning formed in his hand, thousand upon thousands of bird calls echoed through the air.

Naruto was starting to panic a little inside. Kyuubi knew he was. '_He has survived it before,_' Kyuubi pointed out. '_Itachi will be fine._'

'I hope so,' Naruto replied as Sasuke ran towards his brother with his Chidori in front of him. Kyosuke's eyes were wide. He had never seen a jutsu like that, and he was afraid that the man he grew up calling 'dad' wouldn't live through this unfamiliar attack. He and Naruto were both relieved when Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and forced Sasuke to mess up his aim and strike the house behind Itachi. Thankfully, it wasn't the same house that Itachi's family and Tobi were on. A deep sigh of relief left Naruto's mouth while Kyosuke was smiling, glad his dad actually managed to avoid being struck by the electrical attack.

"Yeah!" Kyosuke cried out happily. "Go Dad!" He threw his fist in the air with excitement. Tobi ruffled Kyosuke's hair, making the child giggle a little before he caught onto what he was doing and just smiled.

Sasuke continued glaring at his older brother, his Sharingan spinning wildly. He saw that Itachi's eyes were still coal black. Even this far into the fight, and the older Uchiha still hadn't activated his Sharingan? Why? Did Itachi not find him worth his effort to place a horrible genjutsu of his past on him? The best growl any human could make escaped Sasuke's throat. He knew Itachi's wasn't even trying to fight him off. His Chidori in his left hand was still activated, but was starting to fade away. Sasuke decided that he better use the noise of the birds while he could, same with the light that the Chidori created.

He formed another ball of lightning in his other hand, making the noise of birds louder and the lighting a little brighter. Itachi was too focused into staring right into Sasuke's eyes with his blank black ones to even notice the other Chidori being formed. The sky was already darkening with the dark gray clouds blocking the sun. Flashes of light were seen in the clouds before soft thundering noises were heard. Drop by drop, slowly then quickly, the rain started to fall. Kyosuke never liked the rain. To him, it meant something bad was about to happen. The Chidori in Sasuke's left hand had died out before Sasuke plunged the Chidori in his right hand into Itachi's stomach.

Itachi's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. He saw the smirk on Sasuke's lips before his vision started to blur. He barely heard Naruto screaming out his name. He barely heard Kyosuke's cries for him. He barely even heard Sasuke saying that he won and had finally did what he had been training to do. He turned his head a little to look at the few on the roof. Tobi was trying to support the crying Naruto, who was holding Kyosuke back from acting irrationally. They were all blurs, but he could still tell who was who. His younger brother pulled his hand out of Itachi's stomach, making the older Uchiha grunt in pain as he clenched his teeth.

He decided that Sasuke had better know the truth now before he took his last breath. He activated his Sharingan and showed him why he committed the crimes he did. Sasuke's own Sharingan eyes were wide before he saw himself somewhere else in the Uchiha Compound, outside the main meeting room. Itachi was still there, breathing heavily while clutching his bleeding stomach. "It's time you know the whole truth, Sasuke," he managed to say before the illusion Itachi walked around a corner and stopped in his tracks. Sasuke heard voices in the room.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough of Itachi's hesitance!" a very familiar voice said. Sasuke recognized the voice of his father. He was curious as to what Itachi was hesitant about.

"I think it is time we save Itachi the trouble," an older voice, sounded like his uncle, stated. The illusion Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Itachi would never kill Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard what he heard. "Not even when the boy sleeps. Sasuke is the weak-link in the chain and I think it is time we get rid of the weak-link." The illusion Itachi didn't seem to want to listen anymore. He snapped open the door and went in, smirking as he heard the gasp of surprise.

"I will not allow you to harm my little brother!" the illusion Itachi said, his tone growing harsher with every word as he raised the katana he had in his hand and swiped it down on the occupants in the room.

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, not having enough energy to keep it up, but he believed Sasuke had seen enough. He stepped back a bit and rested against on one of the walls of one of the homes in the compound. Sasuke looked at his brother with shock. "Now you see why I did what I did," he coughed out as blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. "I wasn't going to let them kill you. They favored me, Sasuke, but had asked me to kill you countless times. And every time, I refused. I told you a lie back then because I knew I had to leave Konoha, but I wanted you to become stronger. Everything I have done in the past was to protect you, Sasuke."

Naruto handed Kyosuke to Dairosu, who gripped onto the fussing child's Akatsuki cloak to hold him back, while the blond leapt down form the roof he was on and ran over to Itachi's side. The tears pouring from his eyes were easily hidden with the rain striking his face. Itachi's tilted his head a little to the side, looking at the crying blond who held him. Sasuke still couldn't believe what he had seen and what he had heard. He looked down at his blood stained hand. In the distance, Zetsu smelled the fresh blood from his comrade before he set off in the direction that it was coming from.

**Me: I no, I no. sad moment. But now Sasuke knows the truth. Now, will Zetsu make it in time 2 save Itachi? Or will the older Uchiha die becuz of the one he protected in the past? Review or u shall never find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: now that every1 is done being depressed or whatever, u get the next chapter. Enjoy it! R&R!! read and relax!!!!!! Mayb review at the end……-shifty eyes- R&R&R. read and relax and review. He-he. anyway, just 2 let ppl no, drama in this chapter!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

Zetsu ran through the muddy and crowed street, ignoring the screams of fright he heard. The sound of an explosion met his ears as he looked up to see a grinning Deidara and a bored looking Sasori. The giant clay bird they were on lowered close to Zetsu while the blond just kept throwing his bombs. "What's going on with you, Zetsu?" Sasori asked.

"I smell Itachi's blood," the cannibal replied.

"He might just have a small wound."

"With the thickness of this scent, I doubt it. Itachi's seriously hurt. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with depressed kids and an even more depressed Naruto, meaning I need to get to him or Itachi might not make it."

Sasori nodded in understanding before he turned to look at the laughing blond. He just blow up the Konoha Ninja Academy. He always did hate school. No wonder he was laughing like a maniac. "Deidara," he said, catching the blonde's attention. "Make another clay bird for Zetsu to ride on. He needs one to get to Itachi." The artist nodded before he pulled another clay bird out of his cloak. Channeling his chakra into it, it poofed and grew into a bird the same size that the one Deidara and Sasori were riding on. Zetsu nodded his thanks before leaping onto the giant clay bird that flew off towards the Uchiha Compound once he was on its back.

_In The Uchiha Compound_ **(man, I'm already crying)**

Tears still poured from Naruto's eyes as he continued to bury his face into Itachi's chest. Sharp groans of pain escaped from the older Uchiha every now and then. Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot. He was still digesting the information that Itachi had shown him, had told him. Kyosuke had slipped out of his soaking Akatsuki cloak and was about to head down to his parents, but Tobi had grabbed him and picked the child up. In his opinion, this wasn't something that Kyosuke should see. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck before shifting around a little so his face was equal with his mate's. Itachi stared into Naruto's bloodshot eyes with his normal black ones. He gave the blond a small smile of reassurance.

"You can't leave me," Naruto said with his hoarse, raspy voice. "You can't leave me and the kits. Not like this!" Itachi lifted his hand and ran it through Naruto's wet, but soft, blond locks. "You can't!"

Itachi didn't stop smiling. He rested his forehead against Naruto. "I'm not going to leave you," he spoke quietly, but his voice sounded like it was forced from his throat. "I'm going to stay with you and the kits. And with everyone else. I'm not going to leave you. Not ever."

"Who are you trying to reassure?" Naruto said through his sobs. "Me or yourself?"

Itachi would have chuckled if he wasn't in so much pain. "Both, most likely." He saw Naruto's hand move to his wound, but grabbed it when he saw red chakra starting to seep from the blonde's fingers. "Don't. You'll lose the twins. I've already had a chance in life, they haven't. Guess I didn't do a good job of my life."

"Not true!" Naruto snapped, still sobbing, about to break down completely, as he pulled his forehead away from Itachi's. "That's not true and you know it!" He saw Itachi's eyes starting to glaze over a little. "Itachi! Please! You can't leave!"

"Sorry," Itachi said with pain in his voice. "I guess I can't be around forever, huh?" He leaned his head against the wall he was against, closing his eyes as Naruto held him tighter. "You know I love you, right?"

"How could I not?" Naruto sobbed out. "You tell me everyday."

"I didn't say it today, did I?" he asked, opening his eyes again. He tilted his head a little to look at Naruto, who had lowered his head into Itachi's shoulder. "Naruto. Look at me." Slowly, Naruto did and looked into Itachi's onyx eyes. "I love you. And I love our children. Make sure they know that, okay?" Naruto nodded his head, his sobs stopping in his throat, causing him to make small choking sounds. Naruto leaned forward a little before placing a soft kiss on Itachi's lips, one that Itachi welcomed whole-heartedly. After all, this was most likely going to be the last kiss he can get from his blond. He felt Naruto's lips leave his before his eyes closed. The last thing he saw was Naruto's depressed expression before his vision went black.

The final sounds he heard was a loud sound of wing flapping before he heard Naruto say in a surprised tone, "Zetsu."

When the bird Zetsu rode landed, the cannibal saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the muddy street of the compound, staring at his bloody hands. "Zetsu," a surprised voice called out, making the ninja turn to look and see Naruto holding Itachi's body to him. He immediately went over and started to check Itachi, trying to find any sign that he was still alive. He sighed with relief. "Is he dead?" Naruto choked out.

"Not quite," he replied, seeing Naruto's face brighten a little. The blond didn't even notice that it was Zetsu's white half that was speaking to him.

"But he's pretty close," Zetsu's black half stated bluntly.

"I need to get him healed, and soon. Or we might lose him." Naruto nodded in understanding as he reluctantly left Itachi's side. Zetsu picked the Uchiha up and went back to the clay bird he borrowed from Deidara. Naruto looked over to Tobi and Kyosuke. He waved his hand at them, telling them to come down. Kyosuke wasn't hesitant about obeying. He quickly left Tobi's grasp and ran over to his mom, hugging the older blond tightly around his waist once he reached him. Naruto returned the embrace.

"Mom? Is dad going to be okay?" Kyosuke choked out. It was obvious he was on the verge of crying as well.

"I don't really know, baby," Naruto said, sounding just like a mother comforting their child. "I just don't know."

He bent down a little and picked up his son, walking over to Tobi, who was standing next to Dairosu. He couldn't see his face, but Naruto could sense that Tobi was just as depressed as he and Kyosuke were. "Tobi?" Naruto called out to him in a low whisper, but was still hearable through the rain. "Can you hold onto Kyosuke for a minute?" The masked ninja nodded as he took the child out of Naruto's comforting arms and into his own. The blond turned as went over to Itachi's burnt Akatsuki cloak. He didn't care if it was burned, he wanted to keep it. He sent his gaze towards Sasuke, who still hadn't moved. His eyes fixed into a glare. "I hope you're happy now, Sasuke!" he snapped and punched Sasuke in the face before running over to his son and Tobi, both who were already on Dairosu's back.

What Naruto had said and did to him snapped Sasuke out of his silence. He snapped his head with a shocked look in his eyes to Naruto's direction. The blond he had lost to his brother was already on the large black fox's back. Dairosu flew his head into the air and let out a fierce roar before turning around and running off. Every Akatsuki that was preoccupied with something stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction that the fox's roar came from. Arashi stopped his fight with Tsunade and looked around in time to see Zetsu on one of Deidara's clay birds, with an unconscious Itachi in front of him. Naruto, Kyosuke, and Tobi were riding on Dairosu, who ran at the same speed that the clay bird flew. "Sorry, Tsunade," Arashi said. "But I think it's time I take my organization back for now." He leapt off of the building and ran after the black fox. "What happened?" he asked.

Naruto didn't reply. He was too upset to do so. Kyosuke even looked upset, which was starting to get the former Yondaime worried. The other Akatsuki members were already outside, hiding in the surrounding forest, waiting for the others to come out. Eventually, they did. "We need to get Itachi to the hospital now!" Zetsu said.

"What happened?" Arashi asked once again.

"Sasuke tried to kill him," Naruto finally spoke in his quiet and depressed voice. "He used the Chidori and hit Itachi in his stomach. He's barely alive right now. Zetsu said that the sooner he gets treated, the better chance there is of him surviving." The older blond nodded in understanding.

"Then let's get him treated," he said as he ran off with the other Akatsuki members. "Zetsu, go ahead with Itachi and get to the village hospital as fast as you can. We'll meet you there later!" Zetsu nodded before Deidara used his chakra and made the bird fly faster. Arashi looked over to his distressed son and grandson. "Don't worry, Naruto. Itachi will be fine."

"I hope so," he choked out. He was on the verge of tears once again. He didn't want to think about Itachi dying, but he found himself thinking of only that. They ran through the storm and into the night, not stopping at all. Kyosuke was the only one that caught some sleep, but it was only an hour nap each time. Naruto couldn't sleep. Eventually, they made it to the village that was closest to their base. The village people knew of the Akatsuki, but didn't fear them. The Akatsuki weren't going to attack this village because this was the village where they got their food and other supplies, so the villagers just treated them like they were normal guest.

Once Dairosu stopped in front of the hospital, Naruto instantly climbed off of his back and ran inside. "Naruto!" Arashi yelled out before he sighed. "He didn't sleep a wink. I really don't think he should be running around." Kyosuke climbed off of his summon's back before he ran inside the building as well. Arashi and the rest of them went in, but at a slower pace.

"Zetsu!" Naruto called out, catching the cannibal's attention. "Where's Itachi?!" he asked in a demanding/ worried tone once he was at Zetsu's side.

"Calm down," he said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Itachi's fine. The medic-nins managed to heal at least three fourths of his wound. He's still knocked out, though."

Naruto sighed heavily with relief. "Where is he?" he asked again. "I want to see him."

"Alright," he sighed as he started to walk down the hallway. Naruto and Kyosuke followed, the child holding the older blonde's hand with his smaller one. Zetsu lead them all the way down the hall until they came to some stairs, then lead them up the steps. Once on the second floor, the cannibal lead them down the end of that hallway until they came to the second to last door on the right. He opened the door, making sure there was no one else inside, before he stepped aside and allowed Naruto and Kyosuke to enter the room. Kyosuke let go of his mother's hand and ran over to the bed where Itachi laid. Naruto went over as well. Itachi was shirtless, but had bandages around his stomach and the bed sheets covering his lower half.

An oxygen mask covered his mouth, helping him breathe a little easier, as needles were in the veins of his arms, most likely giving him some blood to replace the amount he lost. Kyosuke climbed into the bed with his father and lied down next to Itachi's side. Naruto sat in the chair next to the bed, never removing his eyes from Itachi's still form. He reached over and moved a strand of ebony hair from Itachi's face. A hand met his shoulder before he turned around to see his father. "I told you Itachi would be fine," he said softly. "He's an Uchiha and you know how stubborn Uchihas are." Naruto smiled a small smile before nodding his head. "Come on. You need sleep. You can come back tomorrow."

"Can you take Kyosuke back?" Naruto asked once he saw his sleeping son. "And tell Itanane and Naruchi that I'm going to be staying here with Itachi?"

"I don't think the nurses would let you."

"I don't care. I want to stay here with him. I'm not going to leave him."

Sighing, Arashi nodded before he went over to the other side of the bed and picked up the child, who groaned in protest. He chuckled lightly. "Seems both of you want to stay."

"Kyosuke needs to sleep in a proper bed."

"I know. But so do you." Naruto didn't reply. Arashi sighed before he spoke again. "I'll bring the kits by tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto nodded before he rested his arms on the bed, by Itachi's side. He lowered his head into his crossed arms, not noticing his father and son leave. He grabbed Itachi's still hand in his own before eventually falling asleep.

**Me: ok. I need 2 quit with the sad depressing scenes. They're making me cry! –deep breath- I shall update when u review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: now we all no Itachi is fine! Y would I kill him off?! I don't want Ita-kun 2 die! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. R&R&R!!! read and relax and review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

Itachi's POV

"Beep…Beep…Beep."

What the hell is that noise? It just keeps going on and on. What's this thing on my face? Everything I'm seeing is black. I can't open my eyes. There was sharp pain around my stomach and on my arms as I tried to move at least a little. I felt something tighten its hold on my hand. I opened my eyes a little, barely able to see. All I could see were white walls and other things scattered around the bright room. I tilted my head the other way, and was a little surprised to see a blond blob. My vision really sucks right now. Everything is blurry. Eventually, it cleared. I smiled slightly when I saw the blond 'blob' was actually the back of Naruto's head. He was covered by a bright yellow blanket, it almost matched his hair.

I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb when I heard him give out a sad groan. I didn't know my small action woke him from his sleep until he actually moved. He turned his head and looked at me with his large bright blue eyes. Next thing I know, he tackles me and wraps his arms around my neck. I felt small drops of something wet hitting my skin. Was he crying?

Normal POV

Naruto couldn't stop the tears from leaving his eyes. He was happy that Itachi was awake, but he was also crying. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help it. Relief washed over him like a wave. "Itachi," he choked out. "Thank god you're awake!"

"Why are you crying?" Itachi managed to ask.

"I thought you would never wake up! I was scared that you would leave!" Itachi raised one of his arms, ignoring the shots of pain that went up and down it, as he dug his fingers into Naruto's blond hair. The blond raised his head from Itachi's neck, smiling as he looked into the Uchiha's ebony eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like I've been to hell and back, but yeah," Itachi replied. "How long was I out?"

"A week," Naruto replied. "Everyone's been coming in here everyday to check up on you. The kits are as worried as I was. I barely got a decent night's sleep. Next time you scare me and everyone else like that, I'll kill you!" Itachi chuckled before he started to cough a bit. "Here, let me take that off for you," Naruto said as he started to remove the oxygen mask. Itachi gave out a couple of nearly quiet cough as he breathed in the hospital air. He gave a slight groan as he shifted his weight a little so he could sit up. Naruto helped him out.

"Where am I?" he asked with his hoarse voice.

"In the hospital, in the village nearest to the base. Where else?"

Itachi smirked. "And when can I get out of here?"

"Don't really know," he replied with a shrug before the door opened and light crept onto the floor. Shadows blocked the light before very familiar faces peeked around the bed curtain that the nurses put up a few days ago. "Hey, guys," Naruto greeted. All Itachi did was smirk and give them a small wave of his hand.

"Itachi!" Deidara cried out. "You're awake, un!"

"You really gave us a scare that time, Itachi," Arashi said, holding Naruchi in his arms.

"Daddy!" Itanane and Naruchi yelled before they ran over to the Uchiha, once Naruchi got out of his grandfather's grasp. Naruchi leapt onto the bed and buried his face into Itachi's chest. Itanane sat on the bed next to her father, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. Kyosuke didn't say anything, but he did join his other two siblings on the bed, wrapping his arms around Itachi's shoulders and refusing to let go.

"If that isn't a cute sight, I don't know what is," Kisame stated, grinning slightly. "Glad to see you're awake. Kids barely slept or ate."

"And Naruto didn't leave your side once," Arashi said. "No one could get him to leave this room."

Itachi smirked again, placing his hands on his children's heads, or at least two of the three. Kyosuke really didn't care. He didn't like it when people played around with his hair. "So is daddy going to come back home now?" Itanane asked.

"I will soon," Itachi said. "But I don't know when. Have you kept your brothers in line?"

"Hey!" Kyosuke snapped playfully. "I don't need to be watched!" Itachi gave him the 'yes you do' look. "Okay, I might a little."

Itanane giggled before deciding to reply her father's question. "I've managed to keep Naruchi under control and I tried to keep Kyosuke from running out of the house and coming here."

"And it took a lot of us to keep both her and Kyosuke home," Sasori stated. "Naruchi tried, but it only took one of us to catch him."

"It took two of them to get me last time!" Naruchi exclaimed.

"Just means that you're getting a little better," Itachi said, ruffling his youngest child's hair. The young boy giggled a little.

"You know it's a miracle that you woke up in one week," Hidan said. "With an injury like that, even if the nurses healed only three fourths of it, you would still be knocked out for a month."

"That annoying beeping woke me up," Itachi said, jabbing a finger at the still beeping machine.

"That's a heart-rate machine, 'Tachi," Naruto said.

"Still!" All three of the kids started to laugh, even a few of the Akatsuki were. Deidara and Arashi being only a couple of them. "How the hell do I shut it up?"

"You've never been in the hospital as a patient, have you?" Naruto asked, giving Itachi a blank stare. The Uchiha just shook his head a little. Naruto groaned as he hung his head, supporting his forehead in his palm before a smirk found its way to his face. "You know, you look really peaceful when you're asleep. You know that, 'Tachi?" Naruto said as he raised his head. "I have never seen you sleep. You've always went to sleep after I did and you're always waking before me. I got to see you sleep!"

"That is the most random thing I have ever heard you say," Itachi said with a smirk. The three children surrounding his form started to laugh. When they calmed down, Itanane and Naruchi rested their heads on his chest as Kyosuke sat next his Itachi's side, laying his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. "You guys didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"We fake slept," Kyosuke said. "Does that count?"

"No," Naruto replied. "You guys were supposed to behave."

"We did behave," Naruchi stated.

"For the exceptions of trying to run off," Kakuzu added under his breath.

"We just couldn't sleep," Itanane finished what her younger brother was saying.

"And if Deidara knew that, he would go maternal on you," Sasori stated, grinning as he pointed to the blond next to him.

"Shut up, Sasori-danna, un," Deidara said, crossing his arms and looking in another direction.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were while Naruto and I were both here, Deidara," Itachi said, chuckling a little. "If you want a kid, get a girlfriend or adopt." All Deidara did was stick his tongue out at the Uchiha. "Real mature," Itachi sarcastically stated. The Akatsuki stayed, talking about random things, there until a nurse came in and said that visiting hours were over. She didn't even bother trying to get Naruto away. She knew it would be pointless. The blond was stubborn and she knew it. She left when she was finished cleaning out Itachi's almost healed wound and wrapping it with clean bandages.

Naruto sat on the bed next to Itachi, who finally got every bit of hospital equipment off of himself. It was needless to say that Itachi didn't enjoy hospitals very much. If anything, he found them annoying. Mostly because of the scents and annoying noises. The blond rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, sighing heavily. "I mean what I said earlier," he finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room. "Don't scare us like that again."

The Uchiha smirked before resting his chin on the top of the blonde's head. "I'll try not to," he replied. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I'll forgive you if you do something for me once you get out of here," Naruto said, raising his head a little so Itachi could see the smirk he had on his lips.

With a sigh, Itachi agreed. Though he had a feeling that he was going to regret it. Half of him thought he was going to regret it. The other half said that he would never regret agreeing.

_The next week: with Sasuke_

"You sure you want to go near them, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his former student, who was already done packing a few things into his bag before he slung it over his shoulders.

"Yeah," he replied. "I just need to talk to Itachi."

"Naruto and the rest may not let you near him," Kakashi pointed out.

"I don't care." With that, Sasuke walked out of the house and out of Konoha, heading towards the direction of the Akatsuki Hideout.

_With the Akatsuki_

"Deidara, when I said 'adopt' last week, I didn't mean pick a kid off of the street," Itachi said, shaking his head a little. He was let out of the hospital a couple days after he had woken up when he said that he was fine to go. The doctors were about to stop him, but then he gave them the famous Uchiha Glare. Then they let him go. When he got home with Naruto, he found out that he wasn't going to regret the thing Naruto asked him to do. And when he got home today, he saw Deidara holding a small child, about a year older then Naruchi. A young boy with sandy blond hair and deep hazel eyes. As soon as Deidara found him, all alone, there was no stopping the Master of Clay. He picked the child up when the boy said that he didn't have parents anymore.

"But he's all alone, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "And he wouldn't have lasted long in the woods, un!"

Itachi didn't know if Deidara was lying to him or not since the boy wasn't saying a thing. Probably was mute or something. "Who's the runt?" someone from the doorway asked.

"Your uncle found him," Itachi said, resting his forehead in his palm. "We can't get him away from the kid."

Kyosuke just shrugged as he went over to his Uncle Dei, who was holding the child in his arms. "What's his name?"

"He didn't tell me, un," Deidara sheepishly replied.

"Can he even talk?" Itachi asked.

"I talk," the child replied, surprising Kyosuke and Itachi. They thought the child was mute or something.

"Told you he wasn't mute, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a smirk on his face. "He's just shy, un!"

"So, what's your name, kid?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yochi," the child replied. "What's yours?"

"Name's Kyosuke! That's my dad, Itachi. Want to meet my little brother and sister?" When Yochi nodded, Deidara put him down before Kyosuke lead the small child to where his younger siblings were.

When they were out of sight, Itachi sent a look at Deidara. "You actually picked him up just like that?" Itachi asked. "I didn't know you wanted a kid that bad. You do know that Sasori is going to freak out, right?"

"Un," Deidara replied. "But danna will get over it eventually, un."

"Whatever you say," the ebony-haired Akatsuki said.

"Whatever he says about what?' Naruto asked, coming into the room from the hall that Kyosuke and Yochi disappeared down. "And who was that child with Kyosuke?"

"Yochi," Itachi replied.

"I found him in the woods, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "And he told me he didn't have any parents, so I took him in, un!"

"Did you take that up with my dad?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms with a little smile on his face.

"I will, un," Deidara replied. "He wouldn't make me put Yochi in the village, would he?"

"Dad's not that cold-hearted. Just tell him that you'll look after the kid and I think he'll let Yochi stay."

"I hope he does, un. I don't want Yochi to go away, un."

"I still say Sasori's going to freak out," Itachi stated as Naruto walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Who knows how he'll react to a kid."

"He's alright with our kits," Naruto pointed out.

"Because they're not his," Itachi responded. "And they call him uncle."

"Same with Yochi. The 'not being his' part, anyway."

"If Arashi-sama says Yochi can stay, Deidara is most likely going to convince him that it's okay to call Sasori 'dad'."

"I don't see anything wrong with that idea, un," Deidara said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You better tell your 'danna' before he finds out about Yochi himself."

"After you talk to Dad about him," Naruto said. Deidara nodded before walking out of the room to the outside, where he would most likely find the Akatsuki Leader doing some kind of training.

"You're just encouraging him to keep Yochi, aren't you?" Itachi asked the blond in his lap.

"Come on," Naruto whined. "I don't see anything wrong with Deidara having a child. He's wanted one, and you know it. Be happy for him that he has someone to act like a mother to."

"Whatever," Itachi said.

**Me: another character and he shall b Deidara's child! Don't we just feel happy 4 Deidara? Anyway, review or no updating!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: glad I made every1 happy! Anywho, I have updated like every1 has asked me 2, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

"And Sasori still isn't used to Yochi being around?" Naruto asked his mate, who only shook his head.

"He's getting there, but not quite," Itachi replied, laying on the grass covered ground with Naruto resting his head on his (Itachi's) firm chest. "I told him that Sasori would freak out."

"Sasori didn't freak out," Naruto pointed out. "He was just clearly surprised."

"He was freaking out inside. Trust me." It was pretty much true. After Deidara had a talk with Arashi about Yochi staying around, first thing that came to the clay master's mind was tell his danna about the small orphan child. Needless to say that Sasori was very surprised. He even showed it. He and Deidara had a talk, one that Deidara had won. Kid stays and Sasori has to deal with it, whether he wanted to or not. He was glad that Itachi and Naruto let him be around their kids as they grew up. So at least he had a little experience. Still didn't mean that he wanted one of his own. And Deidara actually got the child to call him 'mom' and call Sasori 'dad'. Again, Sasori didn't take that well.

"It was still funny to watch," Naruto stated. "But at least Deidara's happy now that he has a kid to spoil. Maybe he'll quit spoiling ours for now. You know how hard it is to control all three of them when after Deidara has spoiled them beyond repair."

"Then I come home and they act right," Itachi chuckled. "You are just not very intimidating."

'_I know someone who is,_' Kyuubi stated in his mind.

'Not you,' Naruto replied, snickering a little when Kyuubi growled at him. 'Come on. You know I'm just kidding.'

'_I can still growl at you, though._'

"What are you two arguing about this time?' Itachi asked, looking down at the blond resting on his chest.

"Just a little funny fight with Kyuubi. He said that he knows someone that is intimidating, and I said that it wasn't him. Then he growled at me."

"You two have the strangest fights," Itachi chuckled.

"I know," Naruto replied with a grin. "But our fights are as amusing as Kisame's with Zetsu. Or the ones between Hidan and Kakuzu. You have to admit. Those fights are pretty funny."

"I will not disagree to that," Itachi stated. "By the way, where did Itanane learn those jutsus she used last time I was training her?" He was really curious. Last time he had trained her, she used perfect fire jutsus. Even managed to create a fire dragon. She had already mastered other elemental jutsus like water, which she learned from Kisame, earth, wind, and other things.

"She probably read about them in a book or something and decided to practice them," Naruto replied. "She told me that she was to be an Elemental Mistress. That's probably why she trains so hard. Wonder what Kyosuke and Naruchi want to be."

"Kyosuke just wants to be the strongest ninja in the world, and Naruchi is still a mystery. He tries so many things and he just can't seem to make up his mind. Haven't you noticed that none of them are even ten and yet they are already this good?"

"That's what happens when you have many teachers and are a genius. You have to admit, all the kits are pretty smart for their age. Why do you think I kept complaining that they were growing up to fast?"

"Do you want them to cling to you for the rest of their lives?"

"Maybe until they were in their late teens, but they act like they already are! Itachi, they're still just kits, and already they act like they're teenagers. Dad was right. The kids do grow up to fast."

"I think the others have been telling them that as well," Itachi stated, sitting up a little, causing Naruto to slip from his chest to his lap. "But you know how the kids are. They just want to be as strong as they can get. Maybe a little more."

Naruto chuckled a little, making the Uchiha look down at him. "All of them defiantly act like they are Uchihas. Even though Kyosuke isn't." Itachi gave the blond in his lap a little look. "I mean it! They're stubborn and are too full of pride. I have known two Uchihas that act like that, and now the kits are acting like it. You have ruined their child innocence!"

"I have done nothing to ruin them," Itachi stated with a small chuckle. "They just came out that way. Maybe the twins won't act like them."

"The twins have as much Uchiha blood in them as their older siblings. They're going to turn out just like their brothers and sister."

"No they won't."

"Just you watch, mister! They will turn out just like them!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up with a huff before he crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi was just laughing at him. "I mean it!"

"You sound like a mother who is too afraid to let her children go into the world, you know that?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled out as he pounced onto the laughing brunette, knocking Itachi to the ground with Naruto straddling his stomach. Itachi had stopped laughing, but was know looking at the position that he and his blond were in.

"I thought I was supposed to be seme in this relationship," Itachi said with a joking tone.

"Well, who says that you can't be when I'm on top of you?" Naruto asked slyly.

"How about this?" a new calm voice said. "You two don't do anything like that." Naruto looked up as Itachi tilted his head back to see who the new comer was. Needless to say that he was surprised that it was his younger brother, Sasuke, who was there. He heard a growl coming from Naruto before the blond leapt from his body and pinned Sasuke to a tree, holding onto the younger Uchiha by the throat. The normal bright blue eyes were already starting to stain red as Naruto's nails turned into claws and his teeth turned into fangs. But the younger Uchiha brother didn't look at all surprised, or worried about his position. Itachi stood from his spot before he walked over to his mate and younger brother, resting a calming hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto turned his head to see the look that Itachi was giving him. Let Sasuke go. Reluctantly, Naruto released his grip on Sasuke, but didn't calm down. If anything, he just went to stand behind his mate. Sasuke made no move to attack. "Why did you lie to me that night of the massacre?" Sasuke finally broke the tense silence. Itachi didn't reply. "Why?"

With a deep sigh, Itachi stared at his brother directly into his black eyes with his Sharingan ones. "I wanted you to become stronger, Sasuke. And you would only be able to get as strong as you are now through hate. I wanted to make sure that nothing could harm you. The crime I committed that night, I knew I would have to leave. I thought I told you this already."

"But why show me the truth when I was close to killing you?"

"Because I thought then was a good time to tell you the truth. Since I thought I was going to die and all, I thought it would be a good idea for you to see the truth."

"I still don't get it."

Itachi chuckled a little, resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "And I thought you were supposed to be smart," Itachi joked.

Sasuke sent a playful glare at his older brother before he pushed Itachi's hand off of his shoulder. "What was that, aniki?" he asked.

"Nothing," Itachi chuckled. "Just me being a smartass big brother."

"Don't let Kyosuke catch you doing that," Naruto stated, appearing to be calm now. He didn't have anymore animal-like features on him anymore. "So, Sasuke, are you going to stop trying to kill Itachi?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"And are you going to stop chasing after me? I'm your brother-in-law now, so that would be really wrong."

"Yeah, I'll stop chasing you," Sasuke said with a small smirk. "But my feelings towards you aren't going to change that easily."

"Whoa, there, Otouto," Itachi said. "This is my blond. Go find your own."

"But Aniki, someone like Naruto only comes by once in a lifetime."

"That's why I'm lucky to get him. You get your own 'once in a lifetime' person because this one is mine. He is carrying my kids and has carried the two before. Or should I say three? Kyosuke really isn't an Uchiha, but still."

"Um, about Kyosuke," Sasuke started. "I know about what happened to you eight years ago, Naruto. I overheard a couple people talking about it." That caught both Naruto's and Itachi's attention.

"Who was it?" Itachi asked.

"Something tells me one of them was Kakashi," Naruto stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've had a suspicion that it was him since Kyosuke developed his perverted personality."

"Yeah, it was," Sasuke stated. "It was about a month before he got together with Iruka. Iruka doesn't know about it, though. At least, he doesn't know that Kakashi was the one who did it. I don't know who the other person was."

"Okay," Itachi said with a deadly glare in his Sharingan eyes. "Let's go kill him."

"'Tachi," Naruto whined, grabbing Itachi's arm. "Knock it off. I'm over it. Besides, Kyosuke may be Kakashi's by blood, but he's not his son. He's yours. You know that, so stop acting so irrationally."

"Irrationally?!" Itachi asked, nearly snapping. "Naruto, he RAPED you! And you think I'm not going to react to that?!"

"Itachi," Naruto growled out, warningly. "If you want, you can tell dad and both of you can go kill him in the middle of the night. But not right now. Knock it off."

"Damn it," Itachi swore before he calmed own a little. "He growls and I can't do anything against what he says. Tried it once. Warning, little brother, don't try opposing him when he grows. Especially when he's pregnant."

Sasuke chuckled before he asked the blond, "Find out what gender it is?"

"One is a girl and the other is a boy," Naruto replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Twins? What, Itachi can't keep his hands off of you?"

"Nope," Naruto replied with a smirk on his lips. "If he could, then your niece and nephew wouldn't be around."

"Wow, that's going to be a while to get used to," Sasuke stated, rubbing his head a little.

"Get used to being called 'Uncle Sasuke'," Itachi chuckled. "Either that, or 'Uncle Sasu'."

Sasuke stared at his brother with a glare in his eyes. "Don't you even think about teaching your kids that it's okay to call me that!"

Itachi had a funny glint in his eye, one that both his younger brother and mate caught. Naruto looked over at the younger Uchiha brother. "You really shouldn't have said that," Naruto stated. "Now he's going to."

"How do you know?"

"Because after a year when he married me, whenever someone told him not to do something that involved the kids, he did it anyways. Then I got on his ass, and he stopped. I can control him easily with just two simple words."

"I'm afraid to ask what," Sasuke said, lowering his head a little before he slowly shook it.

"'No sex'," Itachi said what it was.

"Aniki, that does not mean you tell me!"

"He's was going to do it anyway," Naruto pointed out. "Trust me, ever since Kyosuke was about a year and half old, Itachi had developed a playful personality. He defiantly acts like a father now. A really playful one that turns serious in a heartbeat. He acts like his normal self when he goes on missions. Trust me, this family is insane."

"I bet it is," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "Criminal Environment."

"That's what I said when I was complaining about Kyosuke's swearing problem. I'm trying to make sure Itanane and Naruchi don't develop that as well. Gonna try and keep them away from their swearing uncles."

"Go ahead and try," Sasuke said, raising a hand that said 'and leave me out of it'.

"I will try, and I will succeed!"

"Now you are being dramatic," Itachi pointed out to his blond mate.

"Shut up, 'Tachi," Naruto growled at the older Uchiha.

"Mood swings again." Sasuke chuckled a little as he watched.

**Me: sorry every1, but this is the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be the last and a bit of a jump into the future. I thank every1 4 reading this story and sending me reviews. But remember 2 review of this chapter!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: hey, every1! Thanx 4 the reviews. Again, I would like 2 remind every1 that this is the final chapter. Ok, now on with the last chapter of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters that no one has heard of!**

**Pairings: (main) ItaNaru (side) one-sided SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaNeji (I luv that pairing so back off), ShikaTemari, KibaHina, KakaIru, and ShinoKan**

**Warnings: yaoi (boy on boy. If u don't like it, then leave now), mpreg, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, and very nice juicy lemons (he-he).**

'_Kyuubi thinking_' "_Kyuubi talking_" POV change "Talking" 'Thinking' _Time Skip _(if any)

_Six years later_

Naruto sat on a branch in one of the largest trees near the Akatsuki base, staring down at the kits playing around. The twins were running away from Kyosuke, who had pink streaks in his hair for some odd reason. Naruto figured that Tsuki, who looked more like Itachi then Naruto but acted like the blond, played a prank on her oldest brother. Tsuki had black hair with blond streaks in it that reached her mid-back. Her twin brother, Kuro, had hair the opposite color. His hair was blond with a couple of black streaks on the back of his head. Both had black eyes like Itachi. Naruto was a little confused why all of the children he had with Itachi had black eyes, but the Uchiha said that it a family trait. It usually meant that the kits were going to develop Sharingan eventually.

Kuro and Tsuki ran and hid behind a tree, climbing up it to avoid being caught by their oldest brother. Kyosuke was now fourteen years old, and was already a lady killer. He would go into the village and girls his age or a little younger, maybe a year or two older, would start giggling or pass out just from his presence. It was almost the same case with the twelve year old Itanane, who attracted a lot of guys. Then either Kyosuke or one of her uncles would get the boys to back off. Naruto didn't let Itachi go into town when Itanane was there, knowing that Itachi would go into 'overprotective father' mode and start scaring all the boys away from twelve year old. Naruchi was as much as a handful as his twin siblings, maybe a little more.

At least they all weren't growing up too fast. They knew a lot of jutsus, but now that things were a little calmer, the kits settled down a bit and stopped acting like they were grown up. Kyosuke, Itanane, and Naruchi were all acting their age, no matter how powerful they were. Tsuki and Kuro had always acted their age. When they were born, things were already as quiet as they were now. Konoha stopped trying to drag Naruto back, and Sasuke even dropped by the visit the kits from time to time. That took a while to get Kyosuke and Itanane used to him being around, but Naruchi started an uncle-nephew bond with him the first time Sasuke visited the Akatsuki headquarters without trying to take Naruto back. The twins didn't know anything about Sasuke wanting to kill Itachi or anything that involved the past.

The blond liked it that way. He even hung out with his old friends every now and then. He was barely even surprised when he found out Neji and Gaara were together, but he was a little when he found out that even Gaara could have a kid. The red-head said that Shukaku likes to make his life hell and screwed around with his anatomy when he was bored one day. They only had one son, Daichi, who was currently five years old. He took more after Neji then he did Gaara. His hair was black, but the tip of it was the same shade of red as Gaara's. He had the Hyuuga eyes, but black rings around his white eyes, like Gaara's black rings around his teal eyes. Sakura and Lee already had a couple kids, one boy, the oldest, and the youngest was a girl. Kumo, seven years old, the boy, took a lot after his father. Hair-cut and eyebrows, not to mention the size of his eyes as well, but he didn't go shouting about youth like his father did. Awai, five years old, looked like her mom, but her bangs were black like her father's. Her eyes were the same color as Sakura's. She was the shouter of youth.

Shino and Kankuro getting together kind of surprised Naruto a bit, but he was over it in an instant. More like when Gaara knocked him on the head for acting like a crazy idiot, as he so kindly put it. He wasn't at all surprised when he heard about Kiba and Hinata getting together, and married. They already had a daughter, Tenka, who was five years of age as well. She had the Hyuuga eyes like Daichi, but the same color hair as her father. She even had a little puppy. Kiba said that the pup with her is Akamaru's pup, Hoshi. Even Shikamaru and Temari had a couple of kids, more like twins like Tsuki and Kuro, both six. Naito was their son, who looked a lot like Shikamaru, but the major difference was that he had plenty of energy and didn't find things troublesome and no one could get the kid to stay still. His sister, Yume, was opposite of her brother. She looked like Temari with her hair down, but had her father's eyes like Naito had Temari's, but she was the lazy sibling that found things troublesome.

Things were acting the way they should be, for the exception of Arashi and Itachi still planning way to inflict serious pain on Kakashi, who they had yet to kill. They kept saying they were going to kill him, but they haven't so far. They just kept saying that they were still thinking of a way to kill him in the slowest and most painful way imaginable. Then the blond just stared at them and left the room where the two were. Naruto looked down when he heard his twin kits squealing, but just shook his head when he saw that Itanane had joined in with her older brother, helping him tickle the twins. He turned his head a little when he heard something flying thorough the air, right before a rock hit him between the eyes. Naruto leaned back a little, falling out of the tree he was in, but he landed on his feet.

He heard giggling and looked up to glare at whoever it was that threw the rock at him, but he saw Sasuke and an unfamiliar woman with him, holding a bundle of blankets that was squirming a little. Naruto cocked his head to the side a little before he stood up straight and went over to the younger Uchiha. "Hey, teme," he gave his usual greeting. "What was that about? Throwing a rock at my head?"

"You seemed like you needed a knock back into reality, dobe," Sasuke replied with a smirk on his lips. "And the rock was the closest thing."

Naruto growled a little before he looked at the woman that was a little behind the younger Uchiha. She had long brown hair with beautiful deep hazel eyes. The blond had never seen her before, but then he looked down at the bundle she was holding. She held a baby that looked about five months of age that had brown hair, like the woman's hair, but what got Naruto's attention were the baby's black eyes that were staring at him. "Since when did you have a kid?" Naruto asked the former avenger.

"I've been married to Kagura here for about a little over a year and a half," Sasuke replied, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. "And little Sentou was born about six months ago."

"I thought he was five months," Naruto mumbled under his breath before he stuck out his hand to the woman. "Hi, Kagura. I'm Naruto, Sasuke's brother-in-law. Nice to meet you."

Kagura smiled before she shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Naruto-kun," she said in a soft silky voice.

"Hey," a voice behind Naruto said before he felt some weight on his back. "Who's the pretty woman?" Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing a smirking Kuro on his back. "What?" he innocently asked as Tsuki came running over as well, giving her Uncle Sasuke a hug around his waist, since that was as far up his body as she could go at the moment.

"Two things," Naruto replied. "One: this pretty woman is your new aunt that Sasuke has kept hidden from us for the past year and a half. Two: what did I say about jumping onto my back, little kit?"

"Don't do it?"

"That's right. You, off." Koru slid off of the blonde's back before he went a little closer to Kagura.

"Hi, I'm Kuro!" he greeted, flashing her a smile. "I'm six years old! And that's my twin sister, Tsuki! Hi, Uncle Sasuke!"

"Hi, really hyper child," Sasuke replied with a smirk as Tsuki released his waist and went to greet Kagura.

"Hello," she greeted not quite as loud as he brother did. "My name's Tsuki. What's your name?"

"My name's Kagura," she replied. "You're a pretty cute little girl. You're father better get a big enough stick to beat the boys off for you when you're older."

"Too late," another voice joined in. "Dad already has it for Itanane protection. Hi, I'm Kyosuke. Don't need to tell me your name. I already heard it."

"I'm Itanane," the twelve year old girl said. "Second oldest and the one who usually tries to control all my siblings."

"Naruchi?" Naruto called out, looking at a tree. "Want to come down and say hi?" Not even a second later, the mini-Itachi came down from the tree, landing on his feet, before he ran over to his blond mother, hiding behind him a bit. "He's a little shy. But this is my second oldest son, Naruchi."

"You had all these kids?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "First Kyosuke, then Itanane, then Naruchi, and last but not least, the twin terrors. Hey, teme, want me to drag out your brother?"

"I'll do it," Kyosuke said, turning around a little before he yelled out. "Uncle Sasuke's here!"

First there was a black blur before Sasuke felt something squeezing him around his chest. "And where has my otouto been the past few weeks?" Itachi asked, resting his chin on the top of Sasuke's head.

"Busy," Sasuke replied before he got Itachi's arm to let him go. He turned around and shoved his chuckling brother away from him.

Then Itachi saw Kagura and stopped chuckling. He stared at her, looking up and down her figure, circling her a little before he went and stood my his blond mate. "Who's this, otouto?" he asked his younger brother.

"This is my wife, Kagura, and my son, Sentou."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one reviving the clan," Itachi mumbled under his breath, earning an elbow in his ribs, courtesy of Naruto. "What was that for, Koi?" he fake whined.

"I heard what you said," Naruto stated, giving the oldest Uchiha a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Sure you did," Itachi said before he looked back at Kagura. "Hello. Name's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Father to these little balls of energy that everybody can't keep still."

Kagura didn't seem surprised when she heard that Itachi was dad, not Naruto. "I kind of told her about Naruto and Kyuubi and all the little kids," Sasuke admitted. "I told her before we got married. I thought she might as well know everything about the family she'll be joining."

"Good thing," Kyosuke said. "If she didn't know that mom was a guy before you married her, then she probably would be really shocked right now."

"Why do you think I told her before I married her, Kyosuke?" Sasuke asked his oldest nephew.

"Whatever."

"Kyosuke, be polite," Naruto scowled his oldest son. "Everyone else is at the village right now. Except dad. He's still plotting how to kill Kakashi. You guys want to come in?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "You guys live a long way from Konoha."

"I know," Itachi stated with a grin on his face. "We can't be too close to a village that wants our heads."

"You do know that you can live in Konoha and they won't kill you, right?"

"It's too fun way out here then it is in a crowed, mean, boring village," Naruchi stated.

"He said it, not me!" Kyosuke said, holding up his hands defensively. He was usually the one who kept down-talking villages.

"Naruchi," Naruto softly scolded. "No insulting other villages. Remember that all your friends live in Konoha."

"Not ALL my friends," Naruchi pointed out with a smirk before a familiar sandy blond blur tackled him. "Yochi!" Naruchi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the older child's shoulders. The pair was laughing like maniacs as they rolled over on the ground.

"There they go again," Kyosuke groaned as he stalked over to his younger brother and Yochi. When he got over to them, he grabbed both of them by grabbing the back of their shirts. Yochi in his right hand, and Naruchi in his left. Yochi was pouting a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. Even for an eleven-year-old that Deidara spoiled senseless, Yochi was still kind of skinny. He had a little muscle on him, but he was still skinny. His sandy blond hair reached down to his waist, but was braided from the back of his neck all the way down. He kept it that way since Itanane got a hold of him and did it. His hazel eyes weren't as big as they used to be, but they still were a bit. "I'm not falling for the pouting face, runt-o," Kyosuke stated.

"Don't call me runt!" Yochi yelled out, wrapping his arms around Kyosuke's. "Naruchi! Escape plan 11!"

"Escape plan what?" Kyosuke and Itanane both asked as the adults just stared at them confused. Next thing Kyosuke knew, there was a sharp pain on both his arms, causing him to yelp a bit before he released both the younger children. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Naruchi and Yochi both split up and ran to hide. The ebony-haired child hid behind Naruto's legs while Yochi disappeared behind Deidara's, who had just came into view with Sasori next to him.

"What did you do this time, un?" Deidara asked the child behind his leg.

"Bit Kyosuke," Yochi innocently replied. "Naruchi did the same thing! Escape plan 11."

"I already hate it," Kyosuke muttered as he looked at the bite marks on his arms.

"Naruchi, no biting your older brother," Naruto scowled.

"Aw. Why not?" the ebony child asked with a pout on his face.

"He looks like a younger version of Itachi," Sasuke pointed out. "Now I see why Itachi never pouts. It looks scary."

"I used to be able to pout when I was younger," Itachi stated. "Then I just stopped because the pouts didn't work."

Sasuke and Naruto bother stared at Itachi with wide eyes. Even Kyosuke and the other two adults around were looking at him weird. "You POUTED?!" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Used to," Itachi replied with a shrug, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. "Then grew out of them. They didn't work. You used to pout, too, Otouto."

"Did not," Sasuke scoffed.

"Did so," the oldest Uchiha stated with a smirk. "Last time I saw you pout, you wanted me to teach you a few shuriken moves, but I said I had training. Then I jabbed you on the forehead."

"You always jabbed me on the forehead," Sasuke blankly pointed out.

"Yep. Like this," Itachi said, putting his index and middle fingers together before he poked Sasuke on the forehead, pushing the younger Uchiha back a little. A small red dot was forming on Sasuke's head before the former avenger started to rub it a bit. Sasuke growled a bit as Kagura giggled, Sentou was gurgling a bit.

"Geez," Kyosuke sighed. "Life is really weird in this family."

"It's not weird," Kuro stated. "It's fun!"

Tsuki gave a small scoff. "Kyosuke's right, Kuro," she stated.

Naruto smiled down at his young kits. 'It's not either,' he thought to himself, but Kyuubi heard him anyway.

'_Then what would it be to you?_' the old fox demon asked.

Naruto was silent for a bit. 'Peaceful,' he finally replied to the fox. 'Like it should be.'

**Me: and that is the end of the story! Hope u like it! I would like 2 thank every1 4 all the support and reviews u have given me, but sadly, I must end this story now. again, thank u. now good-bye!!!!!**


End file.
